Amnesia
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Tras sufrir un accidente al probar uno de sus nuevos inventos, Hiccup pierde la memoria ¿cómo lo sobrellevarán Astrid, Toothless, Stoick y los demás?
1. I

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

En una imagen que encontré en Pinterest hablaban sobre lo divertido que sería una situación en Dragon Edge si Hiccup perdiera la memoria y todos los demás debieran realizar sus deberes. Pues bueno, así fue como surgió la idea de este fic, abrí el documento de Word y comencé a escribir lo que creí que sería un simple one-shot de seis hojas, pero las palabras siguieron fluyendo y cuando llegué a la hoja quince decidí que podía hacerlo un pequeño multi-chapter. Creo que tendrá dos, o tres capítulos cuando mucho...

 **AVISO.-** Esta historia se ubica después de la **Temporada 4** de **Dragones: Carrera al borde**. Si no la han visto, véanla.

Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

 **AMNESIA**

 _by_

 _ **Nefertari Queen**_

* * *

 **I**

—¡Tengo un buen presentimiento esta vez!—dijo Hiccup, con tono feliz.

Astrid arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, Toothless frunció el ceño. Un poco apartados, sentados en un tronco caído, el resto de los jinetes resoplaron y continuaron inmersos en otra plática.

—Siempre dices lo mismo—dijo Astrid, cruzándose de brazos—Además, no sé cuántas veces soportaré verte en un peligro mortal de esa manera.

—Técnicamente me ha visto en peligro mortal miles de veces, cuando luchábamos contra los cazadores de Dragones, _m'lady._

—No es lo mismo—replicó—Aquellas ocasiones fueron necesarias, estábamos en una guerra. _Esto_ es puro capricho tuyo.

—Aquí debo darle la razón a Astrid—dijo Fishleg, cuya espalda estaba recargada en Meatlog—Te expones innecesariamente.

—Déjenlo, si quiere matarse antes de tiempo, es problema suyo—Snotlout sonrió de manera petulante, una expresión muy propia de él—Además de Stoick no creo que…

La mirada asesina de Astrid le cortó la lengua, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Los gemelos rieron ante la situación.

—Vale, vale, gracias por preocuparse por mí—continuó Hiccup—Pero enserio, agregué muchas mejoras a este modelo. Estoy seguro de que funcionará perfectamente.

Hiccup mostró orgulloso el "Dragón volador 3", lo cual solo hizo que Astrid se sintiera peor. Al menos los anteriores modelos eran prototipos grandes, simuladores de alas con estructuras firmes que se atacaban al cuerpo. Este nuevo "traje" eran simples extensiones de tela resistente, simulando alas, que eran extensiones de su camisa y pantalón.

—¿Pretendes volar con eso?

—¡Y nos llaman locos!—dijeron los gemelos.

—No, no, ¡no!—Astrid miró a su novio con expresión intensa y molesta—¿cómo esperas volar con eso?

—No volaré—interrumpió Hiccup, antes de que Astrid se siguiera molesta—Sólo voy a planear. Volaré con Toothless, planearé un poco al lado de él y regresaré a su espalda. Esta vez sin contratiempos.

—Hiccup, te vi probar el diseño del Dragón Volador 1 cientos de veces, en cada una casi mueres ¿no puedes, por Thor, mantener los pies en la tierra al menos un día?

El tono de Astrid combinaba molestia con preocupación. Hiccup se inclinó hacia ella, besando su mejilla en un movimiento rápido pero dulce.

—Será rápido, además estaré con Toothless. No pasará nada.

Intentando enfatizar su afirmación, estiró la mano acariciando la cabeza del Night Fury, pero Toothless resopló mirándole con recelo.

—¿Tú también? ¡Por favor, llevo trabajando en esto meses!

El dragón resopló, pero dejo que Hiccup lo montara. Astrid miró al Night Fury pidiéndole con la mirada que lo cuidara, y Toothless parpadeó dándole a entender que lo haría.

—¡Sólo un intento, lo prometo!—dijo, emprendiendo vuelo.

Astrid se llevó la mano al corazón con angustia. Desde que Viggo cayó al volcán, los cazadores de dragones se habían desintegrado, terminando la guerra que los tenía en Dragon Edge. Algún tiempo después regresaron a Berk, donde no tenían mucho que hacer, de todos el que más lo resentía era Hiccup, que buscaba aventuras donde no las había y se encerraba por horas haciendo prototipos de inventos extraños con los cuales distraerse. Hiccup se había acostumbrado tanto a la dinámica vida en Dragon Edge, que la paz respirada en los últimos tres meses parecía carcomerle.

Por el lado bueno, en esos tres meses su relación había avanzado mucho. Con pocas cosas que hacer, llenaban muchos de sus tiempos libres con caminatas, paseos y vuelos románticos, ahora que todos sabían que eran pareja parecían respetar más su espacio. Pero Astrid, que conocía bien a Hiccup, sabía que eso no era suficiente para él. Necesitaba algo más en qué pensar, algún proyecto que liderar, y a falta de uno lo inventaba.

Stormfly se acercó a su jinete, sintiéndola preocupada. Snotlout y Fishleg miraron hacia el cielo en donde el Night Fury seguía volando, intentando llegar a una buena velocidad para planear.

—Creo que fallará y lo intentará unas cinco veces más—dijo Tuffnut.

—No, intentará sólo dos veces más—respondió Ruffnut—Porque Astrid le impedirá subirse nuevamente a Toothless.

—Ah, cierto.

—Eso si no se monta en el Nadder y lo trae de la oreja a tierra.

—Pagaría por ver esa escena…

—¡Cállense ustedes dos!—dijo sin mirarlos, con los ojos puestos en el Night Fury.

A la distancia, vieron cómo el dragón regresaba con gran velocidad y de repente una figurilla más pequeña saltaba, extendiendo sus prototipos de alas y planeando efectivamente sobre el viento. En algún punto comenzó a descender, por lo que Toothless lanzó una pequeña llamarada cuya explosión le dio el impulso suficiente para mantenerse a flote.

—Está funcionado—dijo Astrid en voz baja, convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo estaba bien.

El grito de júbilo de Hiccup relajó al resto de los jinetes, Toothless extendió las alas posicionándose bajo su jinete, facilitándole que volviera a montarlo, parecía que todo iba a salir bien…

…pero nadie había contemplado que, cerca del acantilado en donde se encontraban, un Nadder muy joven y sin domesticar estaba espiándolos, por mera curiosidad. Ese Nadder llamó la atención de Hookfang, quien entrecerró los ojos analizándolo. El Nadder se sintió intimidado y de manera apresurada regresó al bosque, despertando en el proceso a una manada entera de Terribles Terrors, que emprendieron vuelo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Esos Terribles Terrors volaron justo frente a Toothless, haciendo que el dragón cerrara los ojos y bajara la cabeza, pero más que eso, estropearon el delicado equilibrio de Hiccup, que comenzó a precipitarse de manera rápida sin poder sujetarse a la silla del Night Fury.

—¡Hiccup!

Astrid saltó al lomo de Stormfly, mientras Toothless se quitaba de encima a la hora de pequeños dragones, buscando desesperado en el proceso a su jinete. Hiccup caía de picada al suelo, intentando usar su traje para que la caída no fuera tan rápida pero con poco éxito. Toothless se lanzó hacia él apenas pudo mantener la mirada fija, volando lo más rápido que le permitían sus alas, y Astrid intentaba posicionarse debajo de Hiccup para que cayera encima de Stormfly.

Cuando Hiccup estaba ya peligrosamente cerca del suelo, Toothless se impulsó lo más que pudo alcanzando a cogerle la prótesis con sus filosos dientes, justo cuando Stormfly se posicionaba bajo él. El balanceo en el aire provocó que Hiccup se diera un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza contra una de las crestas de Stormfly.

—¡Gracias, Toothless!—dijo Astrid, con preocupación—Déjame sostenerlo.

Debido al golpe, Hiccup estaba inconsciente, así que Astrid lo acomodó en su silla de montar y ambos dragones descendieron de manera suave hasta el suelo, donde el resto del grupo miraba la situación con angustia contenida.

—¿Estará bien?—preguntó Fishleg.

—No lo sé, lo llevaré con Gothi—Astrid notó un poco de sangre salir de la cien de Hiccup, y eso le preocupó más—Los veré más tarde.

Stormfly emprendió vuelo y Toothless se fue siguiéndolos.

.

.

—Lo siento Stoick—dijo Astrid, de brazos cruzados y al lado del Night Fury—De verdad intenté atraparlo antes pero…

—Tú no tienes por qué disculparte—respondió Stoick, más preocupado que molesto—Le he dicho muchas veces a ese muchacho que no puede ser tan irresponsable.

Estaban afuera de la cabaña de Gothi, quien cambiaba los vendajes de Hiccup. Llevaba inconsciente toda la tarde, la anciana les había dicho que su golpe en la cabeza fue bastante fuerte, ya que las crestas de un Nadder son tan duras como la roca (eran del mismo material que las filosas dagas que producía su cola) así que tenía un feo y profundo corte en la cien. Gothi lo había limpiado y vendado, pero les dijo que ocupaba cuidados muy especiales y que quizá tendría secuelas, pero no especificó qué tipo.

—No entrará en la fragua durante al menos un mes—Stoick llevaba dos horas hablando en voz alta sobre todas las medidas que llevaría a cabo, muchas de las cuales serían sólo palabras por supuesto—¡Ni tampoco volará, aunque me lo ruegue!

Toothless resopló.

—Volarás con ella—señaló a Astrid.

El dragón iba a resoplar otra vez, per Astrid colocó suavemente su mano sobre su frente, deteniéndolo.

—Está angustiado—le susurró—Igual que nosotros, esa es su manera de desahogarse.

El Night Fury intentó sentarse, pero no podía estar quieto tampoco.

Media hora después Gothi salió haciendo señas de que entraran, recostado sobre una cama estaba Hiccup, con la cabeza vendada y hacia extraños gestos, era evidente que estaba despertando al fin. Stoick se colocó al lado de la cabecera, Astrid y Toothless se quedaron a los pies de la cama, ansioso ante cada pequeño movimiento del jinete.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hiccup miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose en el Night Fury.

Luego gritó.

—¡Dragón! ¡Hay un dragón!

Intentó erguirse con poco éxito, Stoick colocó una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo y calmarlo.

—Hey, tranquilo hijo, es Toothless—dijo con voz suave—¿qué pasa, no puedes ver bien?

—¡Veo perfectamente, y hay un dragón enfrente de mí!—gritó, fuera de sí—¿y qué hace ella aquí?—señaló a Astrid, como si no la conociera—¿qué está pasando?

Toothless se encogió, triste por la reacción de Hiccup. Astrid se recargó un poco en él, buscando a su vez consuelo. Stoick se paró frente a su hijo, impidiendo que los viera, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia para calmarlo.

—Tuviste un accidente—le explicó—Gothi te curó. Astrid y Toothless te trajeron ¿te duele algo, no puedes ver bien? Dime ¿qué te pasa?

Hiccup cerró los ojos, llevándose ambas manos a la frente.

—Me duele la cabeza—admitió tras un poco de silencio—Papá… porqué… ¿Por qué hay un dragón aquí, suelto?

Astrid notó la tensión en el Night Fury, ella misma estaba impresionada.

—Es Toothless—Stoick se acercó a su hijo, mirando sus reacciones con mayor detenimiento—¿No lo recuerdas, hijo?

Sin abrir los ojos, Hiccup negó. Gothi suspiro, haciendo trazos en el suelo, pero Stoick ya sabía perfectamente lo que tenía su hijo.

—Hiccup ¿qué edad tienes?—preguntó.

—Catorce—respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Colocó sus pesadas manos en los hombros del muchacho, que seguía sin abrir los ojos.

—Hijo, creo que tienes amnesia—se esmeró en que sus palabras sonaran suaves, aunque en el fondo estaba muy angustiado.

—¿Amnesia? ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Hiccup abrió los ojos al fin, notando en el proceso que sus manos eran más grandes de lo que creía recordar, pero antes de ver hacia su cuerpo Stoick le sujetó la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

—Hiccup, tienes veinte años—dijo con tono serio, apretando su agarre sobre sus hombros.

—No puede ser cierto.

—Hijo, escúchame.

—¡Primero hay un dragón en la sala, al lado de una chica! ¡Luego me dices que soy un adulto! ¿es esta una broma? ¿cómo voy a ser un adulto?

—¡Hiccup!

—¡Mírame!

Hiccup intentó ponerse de pie, pero al erguirse pudo ver perfectamente su cuerpo. Los brazos más largos y musculosos por todo su trabajo en la fragua, su torso largo y grueso, el vello que lo cubría, lo anchos que eran ahora sus hombros… pero más que nada, notó sus piernas.

Y cómo en una había una prótesis de metal.

Gothi cerró los ojos cuando escuchó al muchacho gritar, completamente conmocionado e incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Se encogió de hombros, mirando al chico caer desplomado sobre la cama, inconsciente. Habían sido demasiadas emociones.

.

.

Astrid estaba sentada en el borde de la casa de Gothi, con Toothless al lado. Era de noche, y ambos veían hacia el horizonte como si pudieran distinguirlo. Además de las estrellas y las antorchas encendidas, estaba increíblemente oscuro. Ninguno de los dos quería alejarse, pero tampoco sabían cómo estar cerca sin que su presencia resultara contraproducente. Estaban sorprendidos, asustados y muy preocupados.

Debido a su colapso, Hiccup perdió la conciencia unos diez minutos, en los cuales Stoick les pidió amablemente que salieran. Cuando volvió a despertar, Stoick pudo hablar más tranquilamente con su hijo, que parecía estar estancado en los catorce años. Hiccup respondía con poco ánimo y mucho escepticismo las preguntas que le hacían Gothi y su padre.

—Lo último que recuerdo es que estabas planeando otra excursión hacia el nido de los dragones—respondió, mirando hacia su cuerpo evidentemente adulto y preguntándose en qué momento salieron esos músculos, en que momento había perdido el pie, en qué momento se fueron aquellos años…

—Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza—explicó Stoick—Estabas probando un nuevo invento tuyo, según me dijo Astrid. Gothi dice que la conmoción ha provocado una amnesia.

La anciana siguió dibujando símbolos en el suelo, que Stoick leía de manera rápida.

—Dice que es normal, debido a tu herida que tengas algún efecto secundario.

—¿Y recobraré la memoria?

Stoick esperó a que Gothi respondiera.

"No lo sé" escribió en el suelo.

El muchacho resopló. Stoick presionó a Gothi para que le diera más información, la anciana refunfuñó.

—Dice que nunca se sabe en estas cosas, pero que eres joven, que es probable que sí recuerdes.—Gothi caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde estaban dos de sus pequeños Terribles Terrors.

Hiccup miró hacia esos dragones con desconfianza, Stoick hizo una mueca.

—¿Que más recuerdas, hijo?

—Los dragones habían atacado y se llevaron la mitad del rebaño de Sven. Estabas organizando una expedición, para buscar el nido, aprovechando el verano.

Stoick asintió, recordando él también. Eso había ocurrido unos meses antes de que Hiccup derribara al Night Fury. El Jefe de Berk suspiró y se puso de pie, llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza, su hijo no recordaba absolutamente nada de la paz hacia los dragones, que él mismo había protagonizado.

—Bueno, eso fue hace seis años—le explicó, buscando las palabras adecuadas—Han cambiado muchas cosas en ese tiempo.

—¿Ahora nos llevamos bien con los dragones?—preguntó Hiccup con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

—De hecho, sí—el rostro de Hiccup mostró asombro e incredulidad—Y fuiste tú quien lo consiguió.

—¿Y cómo conseguí eso? ¡No podía sostener ni siquiera una espada!—miró hacia sus hombros anchos y brazos fuertes—¿ahora me dirás que también soy un gran guerrero, y que por eso perdí mi pierna?

—Pues, sí, de hecho sí.

—Oh por Thor…

Hiccup se desplomó en la cama, desde su esquina Gothi reía un poco por la situación. Stoick le dirigió una mirada severa a la anciana, pero ésta lo ignoró. Se sentó al lado de su hijo, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

—No estoy seguro de que exista alguna manera suave para decirte todo esto—continuó—Pero me gustaría que fueras paciente, y fuerte, tanto como lo has sido hasta ahora.

—Hablas como si fuera una especie de héroe.

—Lo eres.

—Papá ¡todos dicen que soy el peor vikingo en la historia de Berk!—dijo exasperado, luego agregó en voz baja—Incluso tú.

Stoick sintió un pinchazo de dolor la recordar aquellos lejanos días en que, efectivamente, su relación con su hijo era mucho más complicada. Hizo una mueca, el Hiccup que tenía enfrente era un muchacho inseguro, pero Stoick pensaba que quizá podría aprovechar esa situación un poco.

—Han cambiado mucho las cosas—le dijo, poniéndose de pie—Ahora, hay dos personas más que están muy preocupadas por ti, y me gustaría que los recibieras.

—¿Gobber?—aparte de él y su padre, Hiccup no recordaba importarle mucho a la demás gente.

—Bueno, sí, pero no está aquí ahora. Astrid y Toothless están afuera, les pedí que te dieran un poco de espacio para que te calmaras, pero lo más justo es que puedan entrar y verte.

—¿Astrid Hofferson?.—Hiccup repitió con incredulidad el nombre de su crush—¿qué hace ella aquí? y ¿quién es Toothless?

—Astrid es tu novia, y Toothless tu mejor amigo. Es un dragón, por cierto, un Night Fury.

—¡¿Un Night Fury?!—gritó alarmado—¿quieres acaso que me coma, papá?

Stoick se echó a reír.

—Ese dragón mataría media aldea si te ve en peligro—le respondió, luego dijo en tono más serio—No te asustes. Ellos dos fueron de hecho quienes te salvaron—señaló hacia los vendajes en su cabeza—Odín sabe que pudiste haber muerto.

Hiccup intentó calmarse. Stoick salió de la choza, dejando que los otros entraran. Astrid colocó su mano sobre la frente de Toothless "despacio, no lo asustemos" le susurró, ella entró primero seguida del Night Fury. Hiccup estaba sentado en la cama, los miraba con una expresión recelosa que Astrid decidió ignorar.

—¿cómo estás?—le preguntó.

Toothless se le acercó más, pero al notar la postura tensa de su jinete decidió darle su espacio. Hiccup no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Confundido—respondió—Pero supongo que bien.

Astrid notó que Hiccup miraba a Toothless de manera analizadora, pero también con curiosidad.

—Está preocupado por ti—le dijo—Puedes tocarlo, nunca te haría nada.

Hiccup se mordió los labios, ella sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba meditando algo. Envalentonado, Hiccup estiró la mano hacia el dragón, y Toothless se reclino hacia ella gustoso, dejando que le acariciara la frente. Hiccup sintió la textura rasposa de las escamas, tan negras como la noche, y que de manera individual eran bastante suaves. Los ojos del dragón lo miraban de manera penetrante, era evidente que lo reconocía, y parecía casi aliviado de estar cerca de él.

En lo que recordaba de su vida, Hiccup nunca había estado tan cerca de un dragón, pues era un blanco fácil para sus ataques. Pero este Night Fury estaba inclinado hacia él, regocijándose ante su toque y preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien.

—¿Toothless?—lo llamó, intentado recordar su nombre—¿Yo te puse ese nombre?

El dragón se removió asintiendo, Astrid sonrió.

Al notarlo un poco más relajado, Toothless recostó su cabeza al lado de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos. Hiccup lo notó acurrucarse hacia él de manera protectora, y estaba asombrado.

—Te lo dije.

Regresó su mirada hacia Astrid, a quien recordaba como una adolescente aguerrida y hermosa, que lo intimidaba siempre cuando estaba cerca, y con la cual fantaseaba por las noches antes de irse a dormir. La Astrid que tenía enfrente era más adulta y aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sus ojos azules lo miraban con cariño y preocupación, pero le costaba creer que fuera novia suya.

—Mi papá me dijo que ustedes me salvaron—se felicitó de que su voz no sonara nerviosa—Gracias.

—Te he salvado muchas veces—le dijo con una media sonrisa—Y lo seguiría haciendo.

El último comentario lo dijo con tono coqueto, Astrid notó cómo las mejillas de Hiccup se sonrojaban y bajaba los ojos con vergüenza. Se recordó a sí misma que no recordaba absolutamente nada de su relación, así que debía ser más discreta.

—Entonces, tú y yo….

—¿Tú y yo qué?

Hiccup se mordió los labios, con el rostro completamente colorado. Astrid sonreía, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo así.

—Mi papá me dijo que éramos novios.

—Somos novios—afirmó.

Suspiró, mirando hacia el dragón que estaba recostado a su lado. Le acariciaba de manera temerosa la cabeza, pensando que cualquier movimiento en falso haría que el dragón lo mordiera.

—El último recuerdo que tengo de ti, fue cuando fuiste a la fragua para comprarte una espada—le dijo.

Astrid intentó recordar ese momento, pero si era honesta consigo misma llevaba años sin comprar armas. Desde que Hiccup y ella se volvieron… cercanos, por decirlo de una manera, el chico le fabricaba las hachas y espadas más bellas y mortíferas que hubiera visto.

—Eso debió ser hace mucho tiempo, porque no lo recuerdo—se sentó en el borde de la cama, ante la mirada casi asustada de Hiccup.

—Sí, bueno, yo… yo lo recuerdo, muy bien.

Ella sonrió, ese era su dulce Hiccup.

—No lo dudo.

No supieron de qué más hablar, así que siguió un incómodo silencio. Astrid, que había aprendido a ser más observadora con los años, notó que Hiccup se sentía curioso pero inseguro con Toothless al lado. Lo acariciaba con miedo y recelo, pero sus ojos verdes ansiaban por ver reacciones del dragón, para conocerlo más. Toothless, aunque notaba la tensión del jinete, estaba tranquilo de saberlo a salvo, por lo que no se movía mucho. Al evocar sus recuerdos, Astrid descubrió que al principio Hiccup tocaba siempre a los dragones con mucho respecto y recelo, hasta que la experiencia le permitió mostrarse confiado y seguro ante cualquier especie, fuera o no salvaje.

—Será mejor que te deje descansar—dijo Astrid, poniéndose de pie—Te veré mañana.

—N-no… ¿no se irá contigo?—preguntó Hiccup, señalando al dragón.

—Toothless siempre duerme contigo—le respondió—Aunque puedo llevármelo, si quieres.

—No—respondió—Si… si dices que eso hacía, confío en ti.

Astrid le sonrió, se inclinó para acariciar a Toothless y le susurró un "cuídalo mucho". Tras eso, le deseó buenas noches y se fue.

Hiccup se recostó en la cama, con el dragón al lado, viendo hacia el techo y pensando: ¿qué rayos había pasado con su vida esos seis años?

.

.

Dos días después, Gothi dio de alta a Hiccup, echándolo de su cabaña. Le dio un medicamento que debía aplicarse todas las noches en la herida tras limpiarla y le dijo que se cuidara más. Aún no recordaba nada, pero en su opinión, pasar uno o dos días en el pueblo podía ayudar. La verdad era que la anciana no soportaba al enorme dragón dentro de su casa, ni las constantes preguntas del muchacho, con los años su paciencia había disminuido hasta volverse nula.

Stoick le dio un recorrido por Berk, que en nada se parecía al que Hiccup recordaba. Las estaciones de alimentos, los sistemas de prevención de incendios, los establos y muchas otras construcciones, todas elaboradas a partir de la domesticación de dragones, sorprendieron al muchacho. A Stoick se le encogía el corazón cuando veía a su hijo contemplar esas cosas con asombro, pues él había sido quien dibujó la mayor parte de los diseños. Hiccup estaba orgulloso del nuevo Berk que había conseguido construir, y Stoick estaba aún más orgulloso. Pero su hijo con amnesia parecía ser un muchacho inseguro, dubitativo y nervioso que no daba dos pasos sin desconfiar.

Toothless lo seguía a todas partes, dándole su distancia y reservándose los juegos que solían hacer por la evidente enfermedad de su jinete. El dragón no terminaba de comprender el concepto de "amnesia", pero sí entendía que Hiccup estaba enfermo y que dentro de esa enfermedad le impedía reconocer personas y cosas.

Por su parte, Hiccup sufría mucho la situación. Cuando pasaba caminando por el pueblo, todos lo saludaban gustosos, deseándole que se recuperara rápido. Casi todos los dragones también se le acercaban, pues había entrenado a la mayoría. Stoick y Astrid le habían comentado grosso modo anécdotas de cómo él descubrió que los dragones podían ser entrenador, y que habían usado sus estrategias para terminar con la guerra. Pero en su mente, Hiccup tenía catorce años y era la mayor vergüenza del pueblo ¿cómo era posible que ahora todos parecían apreciarlo y respetarlo?

Stoick lo llevó a la fragua, donde Gobber martilleaba una espada y Astrid le esperaba.

—Vaya, parece que al fin estás mejorando—le dijo su mentor—¿has conseguido recordar algo?

—No, absolutamente nada.

—Estaba pensando que quizá esto te pueda ayudar un poco—le dijo Astrid, sujetándole la mano para llevarlo hacia el pequeño cuarto que usaba como estudio—¡ven!

Hiccup miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas y otro sonrojo le llegó al rostro, aunque Astrid misma le había dicho que era su novia, para él seguía siendo aquella hermosa chica que nunca le ponía atención.

—Mira—Astrid abrió la puerta del estudio, lleno de libretas y hojas sueltas con miles de bocetos—Todo esto es tuyo.

Miró los dibujos, muchos de lugares, dragones y cosas que no recordaba haber visto en su vida. Sintió frustración, porque frente a sus ojos tenía evidencias de una vida que, aunque era suya, la sentía completamente ajena. No recordaba nada de lo que estaba ahí, así que por más suyo que fuera ¿cómo podría reclamarlo?

Astrid notó su enfado, y colocó suavemente una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te presiones, lo recordarás.

—Quisiera poder creerte.

Ella quiso abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se contuvo. Intentaba no mostrarse tan cariñosa, pues Hiccup estaba siempre tenso cuando ella le sujetaba la mano o se le acercaba demasiado. Aunque le dolía que rechazara su contacto, intentaba no tomárselo personal, pues sabía que él lo hacía porque no la recordaba en absoluto. No podía pedirle que actuara como su pareja si no tenía recuerdo alguno de haber compartido momentos íntimos con ella.

—¿Te parece si volamos?—dijo, conteniéndose de sujetarle la mano otra vez.

—¿cómo?

—¡Montando a los dragones, claro!—sonrió emocionada—¿por qué crees que nos dicen jinetes?

—No sé si sea buena idea.

—Quizá te ayude a recordar. Tú eres el mejor jinete de Berk.

—¿de verdad lo soy?—al muchacho le costaba aún creerse que era "el mejor" en algo.

—Sí, aunque casi nunca lo admito en voz alta.—respondió en tono de broma, susurrando por lo bajo la palabra "celos". Hiccup sonrió con incredulidad ¿Astrid Hofferson celosa de él? Eso sonaba a un mundo bizarro.

Ella caminó afuera de la fragua y él le siguió por pura inercia. Ahí estaba Toothless, y antes de que el dragón pudiera reaccionar, Astrid se inclinó hacia él, acariciándole la parte posterior de la oreja y saltando a su lomo.

—Toothless, ¿te molesta si te monto yo? Hiccup aún está enfermo para hacerlo—le dijo, acariciándole la otra oreja, el Night Fury agitó la cabeza con algo de emoción, no era la primera vez que la rubia lo montaba pero le gustaba que siempre le pidiera permiso—Anda, súbete.

Un poco inseguro, Hiccup se subió al lomo del dragón, atrás de Astrid.

—¿esto es seguro, verdad?—se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Desde luego que sí. Ahora, Toothless, con gentileza.

El dragón extendió sus alas y se alzó, Hiccup se asustó, pero no dijo nada y en su lugar buscó afanosamente de dónde sujetarse, agarrando con nerviosismo los hombros de Astrid. La rubia le sujetó las manos y obligó a sus dedos soltar las hombreras de su armadura, colocándolos sobre su cintura.

—Así es mejor—le dijo, con tono coqueto.

Hiccup tragó duro, pero decidió que era de tontos quejarse. Toothless se alzó y rodeó la isla lo más lento que pudo, permitiéndole a Hiccup mirar alrededor. Al sentir el viento sobre su rostro y ver las nubes de cerca una especie de instinto emergió en él. Sujetó a Astrid con más fuerza y se inclinó hacia ella, de manera que su cuerpo quedaba mejor sujeto a la espalda del Night Fury.

—Esto es… genial—admitió.

Astrid sonrió ante la ironía. La primera vez que ella voló con Toothless, estaba aterrada abrazando a Hiccup para no caerse, y ahora parecía ser al revés. Sin embargo, no quiso abusar de su buena suerte y tras otras dos vueltas, le pidió al Night Fury regresar a la isla. Cuando aterrizaron, Hiccup estaba mucho más emocionado.

—¡Me toca a mí!—dijo, intentando agarrar las riendas.

Toothless saltó de emoción, pero Astrid lo detuvo.

—¡No!—le dijo, sujetando con fuerza sus manos—Aún no.

—¿Por qué no? ¿no se supone que soy el mejor jinete de Berk?

—Sí, lo eres—respondió, haciendo una mueca—Pero ocupas recordar más cosas, como la manera de usar la prótesis.

Señaló entonces hacia la cola artificial de Toothless. Hiccup puso mayor atención al complejo sistema que le permitía a la cola ser manipulada por el jinete. Miró hacia su prótesis, y luego la del dragón, y una especie de entendimiento apareció en sus ojos.

—Somos iguales—susurró, pero Toothless pudo escucharlo y le lamió la mejilla, esta vez Hiccup no se asustó, sino que sonreía—Sí, lo somos.

Aunque aún no lo recordaba, se sentía bien.

—¿Y cómo sabes volarlo?—preguntó Hiccup.

—No sé tanto como tú—respondió Astrid—Sé mantenerlo en el aire, porque en algunas ocasiones he debido montarlo por emergencias, pero tú puedes hacer increíbles acrobacias con él. Yo sólo las hago con Stormfly.

—¿quién es Stormfly?

—Mi Nadder.

—Todos tienen dragones ahora ¿verdad?

—Sí, hasta tu papá—le sonrió.

—Es frustrante, ¿sabes?—elevó los brazos al aire, recargándose en Toothless—Todos parecen saber lo que saben gracias a mí, pero yo no recuerdo nada ¡nada!

—Te estás presionando mucho. Debes calmarte.

Le dio la razón, pero no por eso desapareció la mueca de su rostro.

.

.

Hiccup se miró al espejo, le costaba reconocerse. En su último recuerdo era un muchacho flaco, de estatura baja, piel pecosa, rostro redondo, cabello liso y ojos demasiado grandes. Ahora su rostro se había alargado y su barbilla se endureció, masculinizando sus facciones, sus ojos seguían siendo grandes, pero debido al cambio de su rostro le daban una mirada profunda. El cabello estaba más corto y ligeramente despeinado, excepción de unas cuantas trenzas que dijo Astrid ella misma le hizo.

No llevaba puesta la camisa, por lo que podía ver el vello que cubría su pecho, más acho, y lo bien definidos que estaban sus músculos en los hombros y los brazos. Levantó los brazos y se inclinó un poco, rebelando un abdomen trabajado y una espalda definida, ante la visión de su cuerpo fuerte y varonil una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro. Era el sueño de todo adolescente: despertar y encontrarse fuerte y atractivo.

Claro que en su caso había sido algo diferente, su nuevo cuerpo era el resultado de seis años entrenando dragones y luchando contra cazadores, pero debido a su amnesia no recordaba nada de eso, sólo veía los resultados en el espejo, y si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba muy satisfecho. Entre sus recuerdos se encontraba la manera anhelante en que miraba a las muchachas en el Gran Salón, chicas que murmuraban y reían entre ellas sin prestarle nunca atención. Esa tarde, mientras regresaba a su casa tras haber volado con Astrid, notó cómo varias chicas se le quedaron viendo y hasta le sonrieron coquetamente.

Sorprendido, sonrió tímidamente haciendo que las chicas rieran. Entonces se percató que ese desliz pudiera ser una infidelidad hacia Astrid, pero había sido accidental. No estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de las chicas ¡mucho menos a la idea de que tenía novia! Y no cualquier novia, si no de la que había estado enamorado secretamente desde que tenía memoria. Cuando Astrid estaba ocupada o distraída, la miraba fijamente, poniendo atención a sus facciones, sus expresiones, la manera en que se peinaba, cómo había cambiado con el tiempo, pues ella había crecido también y era aún más bonita que cuando tenía catorce años.

Se preguntó hasta qué punto actuaban como novios uno con el otro. Le avergonzaba un poco preguntárselo, y era una de las principales razones por las cuales se sentía un poco incómodo con ella cerca. No sabía si le agarraba de la mano o la abrazaba por la espalda, no sabía si se besaban al despedirse o cuando se saludaban, tampoco si tenían citas de manera regular o si se hablaban por algún mote cariñoso. Astrid siempre era respetuosa con su espacio personal y aunque a veces decía cosas en tono coqueto, nunca lo había besado ni abrazado, por lo que él no se sentía con el derecho a hacerlo.

Hiccup se puso la camisa y se sentó en su cama, enfrente estaba una placa de roca en donde Toothless estaba descansando. Aunque a veces se asustaba un poco cuando Toothless se alteraba o hacia mucho ruido, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba a gusto con su presencia y a veces jugueteaba un poco con él. Tomó uno de los cuadernos que estaban en su cuarto y lo revisó, intentando recordar el momento en que hizo esos dibujos.

En una de las hojas estaba un dibujo de Astrid, donde aparecía sentada con su hacha en manos y recargada en Stormfly. Puso atención en la manera en que dibujó su tenue sonrisa y su postura llena de seguridad. Una boba sonrisa de enamorado regresó a sus labios, ella era su novia, ¿qué había hecho él para que las cosas cambiaran tanto, en tan buena manera, durante esos seis años que no recordaba?

Se ajustó la prótesis y se puso de pie, Toothless se irguió.

—Iré a la arena—le dijo con tono un poco nervioso—Si quieres descansa.

Pero el Night Fury se puso de pie, saltó a la planta baja y con una señal le dio a entender que lo esperaba. Hiccup salió de la casa y caminó hacia la que antes era arena de entrenamiento, ahora Academia de Dragones. Stoick le había dicho que lo puso a cargo de esa Academia años atrás, y que aunque otros también la dirigían ahora, siempre acudían a él cuando había problemas.

"Eres el mejor entrenador de dragones" le decía, pero Hiccup apenas se acercaba a su propio Night Fury.

Cuando llegó a la Academia ahí estaba Astrid, cepillando a su Nadder. También encontró al resto de los muchachos que formaban la brigada contra incendios, y que según las historias de su padre y Astrid, fueron sus primeros alumnos y eran una especie de escuadrón a sus órdenes. Eso sonaba casi surrealista, pues antes apenas les dirigía la palabra y casi siempre era el blanco de sus burlas ¿ahora ellos eran sus alumnos, y como mini-soldados a su disposición?

—Hey, Hiccup ¿cómo te sientes hoy?—le preguntó Fishleg.

—Astrid nos dijo que no recuerdas absolutamente nada.

—Ni cuando mataste al Red Death.

—O cuando te cayó un rayo encima por sostener ese pedazo de metal.

—O tus peleas contra Alvin.

—¡Y contra Dagur!

—Ni cuando construimos Dragon Edge.

—O tus juegos de Mazas y Garras contra Viggo.

—Y cuando…

—Chicos, creo que ya entendió el punto—les calló Astrid un poco desesperada.

Hiccup los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Con cuánta gente dicen que he peleado?

—¡Con…!

—No creo que eso sea relevante—los calló ahora Fishleg—Hablamos con Gothi en la mañana, nos recomendó que hicieras tus actividades diarias para que recordaras la memoria.

—¿y qué hacía de día en día?

—Perder el tiempo, intentando ser tan asombroso como yo—presumió Snotlout.

—La verdad, pocas cosas.—dijo Astrid, ignorando por completo a Snotlout—Regresamos de Dragon Edge porque vencimos a nuestro último enemigo, así que teníamos pocas responsabilidades estos días—le hizo una señal a Stormfly para que se acercara a Hiccup—Y entre las cosas que hacíamos era cuidar de los dragones.

Hiccup se encogió un poco cuando Stormfly se le acercó con claras intenciones de restregársele, era una Nadder muy cariñosa y estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo con Hiccup y Toothless.

—Y eso… ¿eso cómo se hace?

Temerosamente acarició las escamas azules que sobresalían cerca de su cresta, gesto que Stormfly interpretó como saludo, la Nadder se fue entonces con el Night Fury y empezaron a juguetear un poco.

—Hay que bañarlos, cepillarlos, alimentarlos y limpiar los establos—enumeró Fishleg.

—Bueno… ¿empecemos?

Hiccup los siguió a todos muy de cerca, preguntándoles en varias ocasiones cómo se realizaba una y otra tarea. Era extraño para todos que él, quien había asumido desde hacia mucho tiempo el rol de líder, se viera desconfiado y fuera de lugar en un ambiente que siempre había sido demasiado… bueno, Hiccup.

Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba el día, Hiccup notó que al menos su cuerpo parecía recordar lo que su mente no. Sus manos se dirigían instintivamente a las zonas que más le gustaba a Toothless que le cepillara, y supo con apenas cargar una cubeta que la cantidad de peces era la idónea para alimentarlos. Tampoco se asustó ni sorprendió cuando el dragón comenzó a saltar de felicidad con otros dragones, como solían hacer siempre que se sentían consentidos por los jinetes. Al limpiar el establo, reconoció rápido el tipo de escamas que recogía y su cuerpo también parecía moverse sin que debiera razonarlo mucho.

Cuando terminaron, Hiccup se sentía un poco mejor consigo mismo, aunque no tenía recuerdos concisos de haber hecho cosas así antes, sí flotaba en el aire la sensación de que todo eso le resultaba familiar.

—¿Hay algo más que hacer?—preguntó con ánimo.

—Ya no, al menos no por hoy—le sonrió Astrid, feliz de verlo más contento.

Hiccup se inclinó acariciando con mucha más naturalidad la cabeza de Toothless, de repente el nerviosismo había desaparecido.

* * *

Lo corté ahí porque después seguía otra escena con Stoick y de ahi en adelante el asunto se alargaría muuuuchas hojas más, lo comento porque siento que está algo forzado el final del capítulo, pero enserio no supe qué más agregar. Aún no estoy muy segura de cómo haré que Hiccup recupere su memoria, así que acepto algunas sugerencias si las tienen.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado =D


	2. II

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Oh dios mío, no me esperaba en absoluto ese recibimiento ¡muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! jamás esperé que les gustara tanto...Ahora, este capítulo son más reflexiones de Hiccup con mayor protagonismo de Stoick y de Toothless. Iba a agregar más escenas con Astrid, pero decidí extenderlas para hacer el siguiente capítulo, que subiré en unos dos o tres días cuando mucho. Siento que esta parte me quedó más dramática que la anterior, así que espero también les guste.

 **Reviews:**

Ericka Kida: Tomé tu consejo sobre la personalidad de Hiccup, y espero que me haya salido bien jeje.

fanatico z: me llamó la atención que dijeras "fresca" XD espero mantener eso.

Mokeyd95: jajajaja me mató que dijeras "técnica Naruto" XD no me lo esperaba. Suena interesante.

Astridfangirl: owww, bueno, en este capítulo no hay mucho "AstridXHiccup" pero en el siguiente sí habrá mucho romanticismo.

Jorgero: ¡Muchas gracias! es que no se me ocurría nada XD

Melanie Villamar: de hecho, es exactamente lo que mismo que yo pensaba, el Hiccup del pasado en el futuro, se nota más en este capítulo.

Luna Beatriz1: Sus ojos, dios son perfectos. Cuando vi ese segundo trailer, me quedé en shock, no me lo esperaba ni tan crecido ni tan guapo, aunque a mí lo que me matan son sus ojos. Lo que mencionas de Toothless, bueno, si somos honestas no hay nada en el mundo que lo detenga si con eso salva a Hiccup... espero que la manera en que recupere la memoria te guste, ya tengo algo en mente c;

gabrielyalejandrarengellopez: no te preocupes, me encanta que te emociones con el fic, de hecho no fue hasta que lo mencionas que me doy cuenta que es cierto, no he visto más historias donde Hiccup pierde la memoria, y es curioso porque suele ser un tema recurrente jeje. Ojalá este fic llene tus expectativas, considerando que lo llevas esperando mucho tiempo c:

Nina: ¡petición cumplida! c;

flopy: podría ser con Toothless, aun no estoy muy segura, pero si te gustan los hicctooth feels te gustará este capítulo.

TheIgnel: estoy pensando qué frase podría funcionar...

Forever MKNH: mmm ¿celos? mmm, guta...

Disfruten...

* * *

 **II**

—Stoick, por más que intento no consigo hacer que mi gronckle deje de vomitar ¿tienes alguna idea de qué le sucede?

—Mi hijo llevó a la casa a un Nadder bebé, pero no parece llevarse bien con el Terrible Terror de mi esposa ¿cómo soluciono eso?

—Hay un problema con el suministro de peces en el establo, el mecanismo que jalaba la red parece haberse atorado y no sabemos cómo repararla.

—Mi hija quiere adoptar a su primer dragón, pero no sé cuál es especie es más fácil de entrenar ¿me ayudarías con esto, por favor?

Gobber le dio un ligero cabezazo a Grump para que lanzara una llamita que mantuviera encendido el horno de la fragua, y colocó una espada al fuego. Miró de reojo a su amigo, que intentaba con todo su ser escuchar las peticiones y dar respuestas rápidas, pero con poco éxito.

—Lleva tu gronckle con Fishleg, sabe más de esas cosas. Intenta alimenta al Nadder y al Terrible Terror al mismo tiempo, si siguen siendo hostiles llama a Astrid. Iré a revisar la red apenas termine con este pendiente. Te sugiero que adoptes un gronckle, es muy dócil y protector…

Stoick siguió dando instrucciones, despachando a la mayoría de la gente.

—Parece que todos escogieron el día de hoy para tener problemas con sus dragones—le comentó Gobber, cuando se fue el último vikingo.

—Ni me lo digas—Stoick se sentó pesadamente al lado de su amigo, suspirando—Fishleg y Astrid han sido de mucha ayuda, pero aún así ocupamos de Hiccup.

—¿Cómo sigue, por cierto?

—Sigue sin recordar nada, pero al menos se ve más relajado con Toothless.

—El que esté más relajado con su propio dragón es muy buena señal ¿no?—dijo con ironía.

—Considerando que gritó cuando lo vio al despertar, puede ser un avance.

—Mantengamos el optimismo.

Gobber sacó la espada incandescente y la puso encima del yunque, empezando a martillar para repararla. Stoick tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión de preocupación. Cuando Gobber sumergió la espada, haciendo que en toda la fragua se escuchara el característico ruido del calor sofocado por agua, el Jefe de Berk pareció reaccionar y miró a su amigo con una mueca.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Stoick?

—Me preocupa mucho Hiccup—dijo al fin, sintiendo un gran peso caer de sus hombros—Llevaba ya algo de tiempo pensando que era momento de prepararlo, de acercarlo a sus deberes como futuro Jefe…

—Todavía es muy joven para eso ¿no crees?

—Por favor Gobber ¡mira todo lo que ha hecho!—con su mano señaló hacia el exterior de la fragua, aludiendo a Berk—Terminó la guerra, reestructuro todo el pueblo, a nuestra gente, y se ha enfrentado con éxito a muchos enemigos peligrosos demostrando inteligencia y liderazgo.

—Eso no quita que le hace falta experiencia.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero empezar a prepararlo ahora que todavía tengo la juventud suficiente para enseñarle.

—Te estás adelantando, además ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la condición actual de Hiccup?

—Me preocupa, sinceramente, que no recuerde nada Gobber.

—Pero él…

Ignorándolo por completo, Stoick continuó.

—Me preocupa porque Hiccup está actuando de esa manera torpe e insegura de cuando era un muchacho. Me preocupa que toda la seguridad, la inteligencia y liderazgo que ha desarrollado en estos años se pierda… me preocupa que no sea el de antes.

Frustrado, Stoick se puso de pie y colocó los brazos en jarras, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Cuando Hiccup era un muchacho, no me entendía bien con él. Siempre ha sido diferente, y no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. Sin embargo, cuando montó a ese Night Fury y salvó a toda la aldea los dos descubrimos lo que teníamos en común: ese afán de proteger, de cuidar, de liderar a los nuestros. A partir de ahí fue mucho más fácil ayudarlo, apoyarlo a que se convirtiera en el hombre responsable y listo que es ahora.

Miró a Gobber con gran pesar.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo otra vez. No sé si pueda acercarme de nuevo a mi hijo y guiarlo de esa misma manera. No sé cómo hacer que Hiccup se mire a sí mismo con orgullo de nuevo.

Gobber se sentó en donde antes estaba Stoick, meditando. Tras un corto silencio, inhaló profundamente y habló:

—Stoick, te estás subestimando, después de todo Hiccup es lo que es ahora gracias a ti. Sé de primera instancia lo difícil que ha resultado para ti criarlo solo, pero enserio ¿dudar a estas alturas? ¿por qué siquiera piensas esas cosas?

—Hiccup es receloso conmigo, y parece evadirme—confesó—Parece sentir que me avergüenzo de él.

—Como cuando era un adolescente…

—Exacto. Dime entonces ¿cómo me acerco a él de nuevo? Es como si todo lo que hubiéramos mejorado en nuestra relación de repente se esfumara.

—No pienses de más, y sobre todo, no te preocupes. Es tu hijo después de todo, confía más en él y confía más en ti, Stoick. Los dos han superado cosas más difíciles que esto.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Dijeron unas cuantas cosas más nada sustanciales y después Stoick se fue a los establos a reparar la dichosa red.

.

.

Toothless era un dragón inteligente, fiel y aventurero. Desde que aquél chiquillo le colocó la prótesis de su cola, lo había aceptado como su jinete y mejor amigo. La amistad que los unía era más profunda que la evidente diferencia de especies, y por los años de aventuras juntos, había llegado a conocer muy bien al vikingo que tanto se preocupaba por él y en el cual confiaba ciegamente.

Los humanos tenían un montón de palabras y actitudes extrañas, pero Toothless reconocía que también tenían bondades, Hiccup mismo encarnaba muchas de ellas. Aunque no entendía del todo la palabra "amnesia", con la cual describían la condición de Hiccup, lo que sí entendía el Night Fury era que su jinete no recordaba absolutamente nada de él, ni de su compañera, parecía que ni de su familia.

Era complicado para el dragón contenerse cuando estaba cerca de Hiccup, porque estaba acostumbrado a jugar con él de manera más tosca y a que volaran todos los días al amanecer y al atardecer. Sin embargo, comprendía un poco la situación, sobre todo por las reacciones corporales del jinete. Mientras Hiccup se mostrara tenso o receloso, era mejor que se contuviera de actuar de manera brusca.

Esa mañana, Hiccup se había despertado más tranquilo y le había preguntado –con voz un poco temerosa– si le apetecía un paseo. Salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa internándose al bosque, llegando a un pequeño claro nada lejano al pueblo, el Night Fury supuso que Hiccup aún no se sentía muy seguro de estar a solas con él. Llevaban un buen rato sentados, casi sin hacer nada, hasta que el jinete se envalentonó de nuevo, motivado por la curiosidad, y colocó ambas manos sobre el cuello del reptil, inseguro de cómo sujetarlo, pero decidido a hacerlo. Toothless se relajó y dejó que Hiccup redescubriera sus escamas y analizara la silla de montar, que nunca se dejaba quitar.

Miró con mayor detenimiento ese complejo sistema para controlar la prótesis de Toothless en el vuelo. Se preguntaba qué tantas pruebas realizaron hasta que ese dispositivo funcionó correctamente. Se preguntó cómo se había sentido volar con Toothless por primera vez. Sentía una enorme curiosidad de lanzarse al lomo del dragón y pedirle que volara hasta las nubes… pero entonces recordaba la expresión preocupada de Astrid, pidiéndole que fuera más cuidadoso, y se contenía. Quizá lo más prudente era esperar.

Hiccup estaba parado enfrente de Toothless, a quien le acariciaba las escamas detrás de las orejas. Sus manos se movían por instinto, motivadas por una larga costumbre creando los patrones que el dragón más disfrutaba. Si cerraba los ojos y solamente actuaba, Hiccup se daba cuenta que su cuerpo parecía recordar más cosas que su mente, y las manos y los pies cobraban vida propia. Estaba mucho más relajado en presencia de Toothless, y le gustaba ver al dragón animado por su presencia.

—¿Por qué te puse Toothless?—preguntó, sentándose en el suelo. El Night Fury se recostó a su lado—Tienes unos colmillos enormes.

Como si entendiera su pregunta, Toothless abrió su hocico y le mostró las encías vacías, para después sacar los filosos dientes. Hiccup puso exactamente la misma expresión de la primera vez que lo vio hacer eso, y de manera instintiva se movió un poco hacia atrás.

—Ah, retráctiles—comentó con nerviosismo.

Toothless le miró fijamente, se inclinó hacia él lamiéndole la mejilla y después se recostó sobre su regazo. Hiccup acarició su frente, con movimientos lentos para sentir a conciencia las escamas. Aunque no recordaba haber hecho eso antes, todo eso se sentía familiar. Toothless emitió un pequeño ruido, revelando que estaba cómodo, haciendo que Hiccup sonriera.

—Claro, el peor vikingo en la historia de Berk se hace amigo de un dragón—comentó con sarcasmo—Los dioses se divierten mucho a costa mía.

Era un pensamiento que siempre regresaba a su mente, imaginarse a Odín o a Thor desde el Valhalla, haciendo apuestas con Loki para ver qué situación nueva comprometería a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Al sentir la cabeza de Toothless recargada sobre él, pensó que en ésta ocasión se habían lucido, porque ¿qué podía ser más cómico que él, siendo el peor vikingo de la historia por no poder matar dragones, terminara haciéndose amigo de uno?

—Parece que te diviertes conmigo—dijo en voz baja—Quizá más que mis supuestos amigos…

Porque, por más que lo dijeran, no podía considerar aún a los jinetes sus amigos. Al escucharlo hablar, el Night Fury entrecerró los ojos, recordando, llegándole una idea.

Toothless se puso de pie de manera rápida y saltó alrededor de Hiccup, agarrando después un tronco pequeño y puntiagudo con su hocico, el cual comenzó a enterrar en el suelo. Hiccup se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que estaba haciendo su dragón, tardando unos pocos segundos en comprender que estaba intentando dibujar algo.

Toothless siguió desplazando el tronco de un lado al otro, mirando las líneas que hacía, deteniéndose para contemplarlas y después continuando su labor. Cuando se sintió satisfecho soltó el tronco, mirando hacia Hiccup con una expresión orgullosa, luego se dio la vuelta adentrándose al bosque.

—¡Hey! ¿a dónde vas?

Escuchó las ramas romperse y las hojas removerse, lo cual le indicó que el dragón estaba cerca. Toothless salió de entre los arbustos, sosteniendo en su hocico una ramita mucho más pequeña y delgada, que dejó a sus pies.

Hiccup miró al Night Fury, sentado frente a él, lo veía a los ojos y después miraba a la ramita. Se inclinó para sujetarla, y al hacerlo, el dragón saltó hacia donde estaban las líneas que él había dibujado, inclinándose para señalarlas. Hiccup miró la ramita, al dragón, las líneas… y al fin, entendió.

Con una sonrisa, el heredero de Berk sujetó bien la ramita y se inclinó para comenzar a dibujar sobre la tierra. Hizo una línea, se detuvo un momento, dándose cuenta que no sabía que dibujar, luego le vino una idea a la mente y se puso a trabajar. Toothless miraba con detenimiento la manera en que el muchacho se esmeraba por trazar líneas seguras y visibles, frunciendo el ceño con esa mirada de concentración que tan bien le conocía.

—¡Listo!—exclamó con satisfacción—¿Te gusta?

Era una imagen del dragón volando hacia un sol grande, con unas cuantas nubes de decoración. Emocionado, Toothless saltó sobre él lamiéndole el rostro, Hiccup se asustó un momento pero después empezó a reír, sintiendo que era la situación más cotidiana del mundo.

—¡Hey, para!—decía riendo— _Eso no se quita._

Toothless se detuvo, pero la expresión de Hiccup ya no era de alegría. "Eso no se quita" ¿de dónde había venido esa frase? Hizo una mueca con los labios, pensativo. La frase había fluido sin que él la pensara.

Lo más seguro es que antes la dijera a menudo, pero eso le confundió. Miró su dibujo, luego el dibujo del dragón. Toothless había sujetado el tronco con seguridad, sabía qué hacía, por deducción Hiccup supo que el Night Fury lo había hecho antes. Además, lo había invitado a hacer lo mismo, así que antes también él debió hacerlo.

"Eso no se quita" ¿se refería a la saliva, que sentía tan pegajosa sobre su rostro? Una mueca de frustración se le dibujó en el rostro, pues aunque la situación le era tremendamente familiar, como un _deja vú_ , era incapaz de recordar algo.

Pero antes de que la tristeza se le colara al corazón, Toothless hizo un ligero ruido, casi como un ronroneo, y se acomodó cerca de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Hiccup vio en la expresión del dragón apoyo, cariño, comprensión, y supo entonces que Stoick había tenido razón: _Toothless era su mejor amigo._

—Gracias—le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su frente, el Night Fury cerró los ojos disfrutando el gesto.

.

.

El quinto día después del accidente, Hiccup se levantó con mucho mejor humor, mismo que prácticamente se esfumó cuando escuchó a su padre tararear en la planta baja.

Estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mañanas cuando se despertaba su padre ya se había ido a cumplir con su trabajo diario, viéndolo pocas veces en las noches. Aunque Hiccup no se sentía a gusto con nadie –excepto Toothless desde el día anterior– era su padre a quien más le rehuía, simplemente porque no tenía idea de cómo estar en una habitación con él.

De niño, como todos los niños, Hiccup admiraba a su padre, y creció creyéndolo el vikingo más fuerte y feroz del mundo. En su adolescencia, Hiccup seguía viéndolo así, con la diferencia de que ahora se sentía incapaz de complacer las grandes expectativas que tenía Stoick sobre él. Al saberse tan diferente a su padre, Hiccup sentía que nada lo unía a él y su relación se deterioró aún más tras los constantes regaños por los accidentes que causaba alrededor del pueblo.

Stoick estaba abajo frente al fogón de la casa, terminando de preparar un pequeño estofado como desayuno.

—¡Buenos días, hijo!—saludó con una amplia sonrisa—Ven, vamos a desayunar.

—¿Tu hiciste el estofado?—según lo que Hiccup recordaba, su padre casi nunca cocinaba.

—Sí.

Después de que la guerra contra dragones terminara, Stoick comenzó a tener algo de tiempo libre, el suficiente al menos para estar más tiempo en casa. Usó ese tiempo para aprender a cocinar, y pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

Un poco inseguro, Hiccup se sentó en la mesa y miró el plato humeante que le pasó su padre, al lado de una hogaza de pan. Además de la comida, Hiccup no sabía de qué hablar. Ahora de adulto y al tener más responsabilidades, Stoick e Hiccup hablaban mucho sobre el pueblo y los dragones, combinando sus experiencias para varios proyectos (la Academia de Dragones el más evidente) pero gracias a su amnesia, el muchacho no tenía la más remota idea de cómo era su nueva relación con su padre.

Stoick se debatía mentalmente qué decir. Ah, con el Hiccup adulto podía bromear y discutir por igual, pero el Hiccup que tenía enfrente actuaba como el de catorce años, más bien, _era el Hiccup de catorce años_ , y los dioses saben que ese fue el año en que más dudó de su paternidad.

No sabía qué milagro operó en su favor seis años atrás, y no quería arriesgarse a decir o hacer algo mal.

Pero, tras el momento de inseguridad y sentirse preocupado, Stoick recuperó la mocedad de antes. Como bien había dicho Gobber, eran padre e hijo independientemente de todo, y a eso debía aferrarse.

—¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó, partiendo el pan y mojando una orilla en el estofado.

—Sí, me gusta esa cama más grande ¿cuándo la cambiamos?

—Hace dos años, que te diste la estirada—sorbió del caldo—de hecho, tú mismo la diseñaste.

—Me felicitaré a mí mismo entonces—respondió, con una mezcla de sarcasmo y nerviosismo.

Bien, si Hiccup tenía en ese momento la mentalidad de un adolescente, entonces Stoick debía asegurarse de actuar como el adulto.

—¿Te ha dolido la cabeza?—preguntó, recordando las indicaciones de Gothi.

—Sólo ayer en la tarde, pero fue muy poco. Se me quitó apenas me puse la medicina—inconscientemente, Hiccup se llevó la mano al pequeño vendaje que llevaba sobre la frente.

—Ya que mencionas la medicina…

Stoick se puso de pie y apartó del fuego una pequeña cacerola que estaba hirviendo, vertiendo con cuidado el líquido en un vaso, tendiéndolo a su hijo.

—¿Qué es ese olor?—se quejó, apartando el vaso de su rango olfativo.

—Es una infusión que me dio Gothi ayer, dijo que puede ayudarte a sanar más rápido. Debes tomarte una en la mañana y otra en la noche, por al menos tres días.

—¡Esto huele peor que mis calcetines!

—No puede ser peor que el yaknog.

—¿el qué?

—El yaknog—ante la mirada inquisitiva, Stoick se apresuró a responder—Oh bueno, hace unos… ¿qué serán? ¿cinco años? Sí, creo que cinco años… bueno, hace unos años, Astrid hizo esa cosa llamada yaknog en Snoggletog. Según tus propias palabras, era peor que la leche podrida de yak.

Hiccup tembló de imaginar ese sabor, de repente el té que estaba frente a él no se le antojaba tan malo. Pero al imaginarse a sí mismo tomando bebidas asquerosas en situaciones diferentes, el chico suspiró con resignación.

—Los dioses me odian—afirmó, sujetando el vaso con el té, apretándose el puente de la nariz y tomándoselo lo más rápido que sus papilas gustativas le permitieron.

Stoick sonrió de añoranza, llevaba años sin escuchar a su hijo decir eso.

—Sabes… puedes ponerle un poco de miel, a la próxima.

Hiccup miró a su padre fijamente, con una expresión que era el sarcasmo encarnado.

—Sí, claro, porque decirle eso a tu hijo después de tomarse algo asqueroso es mejor que decírselo antes—dejó el vaso lo más lejos posible de su ser—Gracias, papá, lo tendré en cuenta.

Riendo, Stoick siguió comiendo y buscó otro tema de conversación. En algún punto del desayuno, Hiccup dejó de sentirse desorientado para sentirse… a gusto, en su hogar.

.

.

Se sentía mucho más a gusto con Toothless, y también se había desvanecido cierta tensión con su padre, pero aun así mientras caminaba por el pueblo Hiccup se sentía muy extraño. Apenas salió de su casa, uno de sus vecinos lo saludó amistosamente, le preguntó cómo se sentía y le aconsejó comer aceite de pescado para mejorarle la memoria. Al caminar dos pasos, otro vecino lo saludó también, con una amplia sonrisa. La situación siguió repitiéndose, para su asombro y desconcierto, pero lo que le paralizó por completo fue cuando pasó frente a la panadería y alcanzó a escuchar cómo dos muchachos dijeron:

—Hey, mira, ahí va el heredero ¿crees que se mejore? Mi padre me dijo que…

Heredero.

¡Heredero!

De niño Hiccup no prestaba mucha atención a la manera especial en que trataban a su padre. Todos le obedecían, todos acudían a él cuando tenían problemas, pero como Hiccup hacía lo mismo (pues a quién más acudiría si no era a su padre) lo consideraba normal. El primer indicio de que algo era diferente lo tuvo cuando se percató de que nadie se sentaba en la enorme silla tallada al fondo del Gran Salón, excepto Stoick, y que en la arena su padre tenía el asiento más alto y más grande de todos.

Tampoco creía que esa diferencia lo incluía a él, hasta que se percató que los demás niños solían estar parados al lado de sus padres, o quizá sentados sobre sus rodillas, alrededor de diferentes asientos, pero nunca con una silla propia. En cambio, en eventos especiales, Hiccup tenía una silla alta siempre al lado de su papá, una silla que al parecer todos querían usar.

Fue hasta los seis años cuando Hiccup se percató de que era el "heredero", y eso pasó porque se le hizo tarde para llegar a la Gran Regata, así que pudo escuchar perfectamente una discusión entre Spitelout y Gobber.

—¿Y por qué no me puedo sentar al lado del Jefe?—reclamó Spitelout.

—Porque ese es el asiento del heredero, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Fue justo cuando Hiccup llegó, mirando tímidamente hacia los adultos que discutían, pero sentándose al lado de su padre, como siempre. Stoick parecía no haber escuchado esa discusión, tan concentrado estaba en los barcos, pero se percató de que su hijo al fin había llegado y le pasó una mano por el hombro.

Entonces entendió, era hijo del jefe, por lo tanto en algún momento debería sustituir a su padre. Su mente infantil le hizo pensar que usaría una capa bonita, un gran casco y una espada, y que se sentaría en aquél enorme asiento tallado en piedra. Pero conforme más fue creciendo, más se percató de que ser "heredero" era algo más complejo. Todos tenían altas expectativas hacia él, todos querían que fuera el mejor guerrero, el líder nato, el mejor vikingo.

Está de más decir que, a sus catorce años, Hiccup era todo lo contrario.

Aunque todos estaban inconformes con él, nadie se atrevía a regañarlo, o a decirle algo, excepto Gobber claro. Era el hijo del Jefe y eso parecía crear un aura a su alrededor que lo hacía inmune a los demás. Pero escuchaba los chismes, sentía las miradas críticas y analizadoras de todos cuando se sentaba a comer en el Gran Salón, sentía el rechazo de los otros niños que no querían jugar con él y, sobre todo, veía el profundo suspiro que daba Stoick cuando ocurría un accidente por su culpa.

En sus viajes a otras tribus acompañando a Stoick, Hiccup se percató de que en otros lugares los herederos eran muy respetados y hasta temidos, lo cual le hizo sentirse peor consigo mismo. Nadie en Berk lo llamaba "heredero", sólo le decían "Hiccup" y a veces agregaban su apodo "el inútil" cuando creían que no escuchaba.

Por eso, cuando escuchó a esos muchachos llamarle "heredero", se paralizó por completo.

Llegó a la fragua con Gobber, aún pensativo al respecto, pues fue esa conversación lo que le demostró, más que ninguna anécdota de Stoick o de Astrid, lo diferente que eran ahora las cosas.

—Hey ¿te comió la lengua un Terror?—preguntó Gobber cuando lo vio llegar, tan serio y pensativo.

—No—respondió en voz baja.

—Bueno, dime ¿qué pasa esta mañana por esa mente tuya?

Hiccup se recargó sobre una de las vigas, viendo hacia el fuego, cuya danza parecía calmarlo.

—Papá y Astrid me dijeron que yo era una especie de héroe.

Gobber colocó una cubeta llena de pescados frente a Grump, pasándole la mano sobre la cabeza en un torpe gesto de cariño.

—Sí… ¿y?

El muchacho respiró profundo.

—¿Cómo… cómo pasó?

—Esa es una historia muy, muy larga. Además, no creo que yo la pueda contar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sería mejor que lo recordaras, pero, si quieres escucharla, pregúntale a Astrid.

—Astrid…

—Sí, ella fue tu cómplice.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón eso le pareció normal.

Hiccup siguió en silencio, Gobber no dijo ni hizo nada, sabiendo que aún quería hablar, esperándolo.

—Un muchacho me llamó "heredero"—dijo al fin.

Gobber asintió, haciendo una mueca curiosa. Llevaba tantos años escuchando cómo todos vitoreaban a Hiccup, que casi se le había olvidado lo delicado que fue ese asunto en la adolescencia del muchacho… casi.

—Eso eres.

—Nunca me habían llamado así.

—Ahora lo hacen mucho.

—¿lo hacen porque soy un héroe?

—En parte.

Gobber hablaba con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba, esa que siempre hacía que Hiccup asimilara las cosas más rápido. Pero ahora, el muchacho suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Dolía la cabeza.

Dolía mucho.

—Sí, los dioses me odian—espetó con enfado.

—¡Ja!—sonrió Gobber—¿Y por qué te odian, si se puede saber?

—Sé que han pasado seis años, pero para mí, nada de eso ha ocurrido. Para mí, me acosté ayer tras otro regaño de mi padre por no poder sujetar bien la espada, y desperté convertido en un héroe, el heredero perfecto ¡pero no recuerdo nada en absoluto de cómo me convertí en eso!

Dejó caer los brazos, desesperado.

—Ahora soy llamado heredero, soy un héroe, mi papá está orgulloso de mí, mi mejor amigo es un dragón, la chica de mis sueños es mi novia, y no tengo la más remota idea de cómo demonios pasó ¿qué clase de broma diabólica es ésta? ¡debe ser obra de Loki!—continuó—¿cómo es que se divierte tanto a consta mía? ¿no hay más pescados parlanchines en todo el archipiélago por molestar?

—Lo estás viendo desde la perspectiva equivocada.

Alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—En vez de quejarte por no recordar ¿por qué no mejor disfrutas, saboreas el momento?

—No siento que lo merezca.

—Pero lo haces.

—¡No lo recuerdo!

—Deja de presionarte, Hiccup—le reprendió—Mientras más te presiones, más te estresarás, más te molestarás y menos recordarás. Deja que el tiempo pase, que tu mente sane, deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

Suspirando, Hiccup pensó que la paciencia era una virtud demasiado preciosa, que comenzaba a escapársele de las manos.

.

.

Hiccup pasó toda la mañana con Gobber y después se fue a su casa. Estaba sentado en la entrada, con Toothless jugueteando enfrente, cuando vio a Astrid pasar por la calle y saludarle.

—¿cómo te sientes hoy?—le preguntó.

—Igual que ayer.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, pues tampoco sabía muy bien cómo actuar frente a Hiccup en esa situación.

—Al menos parece que te llevas mejor con Toothless—le dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

Al sentirla cerca Hiccup se tensó y, de manera instintiva, se alejó un poco.

—Sí, no lo sé, es instintivo, supongo.

Astrid intentó sujetar la mano de Hiccup que estaba apoyada en el escalón, pero el muchacho la apartó antes de reaccionar. Un enorme sonrojo cubrió su mejilla "Dioses, no creo que esto sea bueno" se dijo a sí mismo. Astrid se puso de pie para que Hiccup no notara su mueca de tristeza, y forzó una sonrisa a sus labios cuando agregó:

—Me dijo tu papá que Gothi te mandó más medicamento.

—Ah, sí, esa cosa espantosa—tembló de recordarlo—Sabía tan mal como el yaknog.

Azorada, Astrid no pudo ocultar el ceño fruncido ni la molestia que surgió por ese comentario. Hiccup la miró extrañado de esa reacción.

—No sabía que no te gustó mi yaknog—comentó, intentando calmarse "no recuerda nada" se dijo a sí misma "no sabe de qué está hablando".

—Pues, papá me dijo que yo le dije que sabía como a leche de yak podrida—respondió el otro de manera inocente, ignorante de todo lo que había aprendido sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres (Astrid en particular).

La rubia sintió sus mejillas colorarse del enfado contenido, porque por más amnesia que tuviera, ese comentario de verdad le había dolido. Vino a su mente la memoria de lo feliz que estaba cuando le llevó el vaso de yaknog a Hiccup, él terminando la cola especial de Toothless, y cómo tomó de su bebida tradicional nueva sin quejarse en absoluto como Snotlout.

Probablemente si Hiccup hubiera comentado eso mismo con más tacto y en otro momento la molestia de Astrid no hubiera sido tanta. Y es que, además de la sorpresiva crítica hacia su bebida tradicional, estaba el hecho de que Astrid llevaba exactamente cinco días apoyando, ayudando y consolando a Hiccup cuando él ni siquiera se molestaba en sujetarle la mano, aunque ella se lo pidiera, como había ocurrido segundos antes.

"Tiene la memoria de un chiquillo de catorce" se dijo a sí misma, intentado calmarse, pero no funcionó.

—Ah, no te preocupes, nunca más haré yaknog—dijo con tono hosco—Pero para tu mala suerte, sí deberás tomar esa asquerosa medicina que sabe como leche podrida de yak.

Toothless se quedó quieto detectando la tensión en el ambiente, Hiccup se molestó ante la ironía de que su dragón parecía entender mejor la situación que él.

—Astrid, yo…

—¡no te molestes!—le dio la espalda, bajando los escalones, sabiendo que no debía discutir—¡adiós, Haddock!

Se fue murmurando cosas por lo bajo, y con los hombros tensos.

—Genial, ahora hice enfadar a mi novia y no tuve idea de cómo—miró al Night Fury, cuyos grandes ojos le indicaron que estaba metido en un problema—¿alguna ayuda con esto, amigo?

El dragón saltó atrás de una roca, se asomó, y se volvió a esconder.

—Si tú, poderoso dragón, haces eso ¿qué me espera a mí?

Toothless no salió de la roca, e Hiccup pensó que lo mejor sería evitar a Astrid el resto del día.

.

.

Astrid se dejó caer sobre una pila de paja, estaba exhausta.

Escuchó gemidos de Fishleg y quejas de Snotlout y los gemelos, pero no les prestó atención. Stormfly se inclinó hacia ella, intentando animarla.

—Gracias nena—susurró—Pero me duele la espalda.

Stoick había ordenado que todos los que tuvieran problemas con sus dragones acudieran a los jinetes, en ausencia de Hiccup. Astrid y los demás se reunieron en la Academia y durante toda la tarde recibieron visitas de adultos y niños que no sabían qué hacer con sus dragones, las situaciones variaban desde problemas con su alimentación hasta malos entrenamientos que dificultaban la interacción entre dueño-dragón.

Fishleg se encargó de los gronckle y Astrid de los nadder, que eran la mayoría de las especies adoptabas por berkianos. Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Snotlout atendieron a todos los demás, un verdadero revoltijo de especies menos comunes y por ende más complicadas de entrenar.

Usualmente Hiccup daba consejos rápidos y prácticos, su gran conocimiento sobre diferentes especies y la naturalidad con la que entablaba relación con dragones lo convertía en un entrenador por excelencia. Los jinetes también sabían entrenar, pero no tenían ni la pasión ni la experiencia de Hiccup, y vaya que lo sufrían. En días pesados, como aquél, Hiccup tomaba el liderazgo del grupo dividiendo a los solicitantes en grupos para que pudieran despacharlos lo más rápido posible, y aunque Astrid intentó usar esa estrategia, sin Hiccup no funcionó.

—No recordaba que hubiera tantos problemas con dragones antes—comentó Fishleg, recostado sobre Meatlog.

—Hiccup se hacía cargo de la mayoría de ellos—respondió Astrid—Y como le gustaba, nunca se quejaba.

—¿A quién le va a gustar hacer esto? Me duele la espalda de tanto agacharme para ver a estos Terribles Terrors, y aún me duele la mano en donde me mordió el bebé de nadder.—se quejó Snotlout.

—Te mordió porque le pegaste.

—¡Fue accidental!

—Era un bebé.

—Gallina está tan cansada como yo—interrumpió Tuffnut—Y eso no es bueno.

—¡Son todos unos llorones!

—¿Lo dice el que se queja por la mordida de un bebé nadder?

—Eso no es lo mismo, mi pobre mano está…

—¡Dejen de pelear!—gritó Ruffnut—Me duele la cabeza.

Todos guardaron silencio, y de repente, el mal humor cedió al cansancio, y el cansancio a la añoranza.

—Astrid ¿has visto alguna mejora en Hiccup?—le preguntó Fishleg, cabizbajo.

Recordando el malentendido de mediodía, Astrid suspiró.

—No—respondió, con tono endurecido.

Fishleg siguió hablando como si no hubiera notado su cambio de actitud.

—Espero que mejore, lo necesitamos mucho.

"Yo lo necesito más" respondió ella en su mente.

—Ash, si eso dices.—comento Snotlout, aunque en el fondo, pensaba lo mismo.

Astrid se puso de pie con ayuda de Stormfly, opinando igual que Fishleg. De manera mecánica ella y los otros limpiaron la Academia y se fueron a sus casas, cansados y desganados.

* * *

Nuevamente siento que lo corté con mucha brusquedad, siguen varias reflexiones de Astrid y escenas entre ella e Hiccup, y como se alargaba mucho lo corté aquí. No se preocupen si sienten que falta romance, porque me esmeraré en que sobre eso el siguiente capítulo, aquí quise hablar más de Hiccup como hijo y su papel en Berk, espero que les haya gustado c:

¡muchísimas gracias por leer!


	3. III

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! de nuevo...

Tal y como dije, dos días y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Cosa extraña, me ha dado un ataque de "ansiedad de escritor" y ya llevo la mitad del siguiente capítulo escrito, pero para no quedarles mas subiré el otro hasta el fin de semana =D En este veremos más de Hiccup/Astrid, siento que pude hacerlo más romántico, pero hubiera sido forzar mucho al personajes, al menos habrá más reflexiones y acercamiento entre ellos.

Reviews:

flopy: ¡muchas gracias! c:

Astridfangirl: jaja, sentía que Hiccup tenía que meter la pata de alguna forma XD

anakarenzavala029: ay, lo siento, no pude meter la canción en el capítulo :c pero intentaré hacer una escena más tierna al respecto ¿un poema, quizá?

Melanie Villamar: jajaja genial, me alegra mucho sabes que lo estás disfrutando, a mi también me dio mucha risa escribir ese legendario consejo de Toothless para enfrentarse a Astrid XD

Forever MK NH: uy, mi cabeza está maquinando muuuchas cosas, y creo que varias te gustarán c;

evIR: ya que mencionas lo del asunto del "heredero" a mi me causa conflicto cuando veo en otros fics que Hiccup es abusado físicamente por otros niños o hasta adultos, entre otras cosas porque Stoick se ve muy protector hacia él (independientemente de su mala relación en la primera película) y siendo el Jefe, enserio ¿quién intentaría meterse con el hijo de un Jefe tan imponente como Stoick? pero eso sí, que se siente rezagado y rechazado es muy obvio. Parte de las cosas que quiero explorar en este fic es la visión que tiene el pueblo sobre Hiccup, y cómo cambió tanto desde la primera película a la segunda. Ojalá me salga XD (y por cierto, este capítulo profundiza mucho a Astrid c; jeje)

LunaBeatriz1: jaja ¿sabes? en la primera película también llegó un punto en que odié a Stoick, pero conforme fueron saliendo las series, el cómic y la segunda película, me di cuenta que tampoco es que haya sido tan mal padre, sino que estaba sufriendo la adolescencia de su hijo (y ahora que mi hermano menor es adolescente, dios mio, es demasiado duro) y es que ser padre soltero es cosa difícil. Por lo que mencionas, supongo que te gusta el Hiccup/Toothless (¿humanizado, acaso?) he leído unos fics al respecto, y algunos me gustaron, pero en mi cabeza sigue ganando Astrid XD me alegra que a pesar de que no sea tu pareja favorita, le sigas dando una oportunidad al fic =D ¡gracias enserio!

* * *

 **III**

Muy temprano en la mañana Astrid agarró su hacha y se fue al bosque a practicar. Duró dos horas seguidas entrenando duramente, a una intensidad que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar, saltaba, pegaba, rodaba sobre el suelo y cortaba a diestra y siniestra, satisfecha con su rendimiento. Hasta que calculó mal un golpe, en su estrés, y el hacha se le astilló. Entonces colapsó y se echó a llorar.

Astrid Hofferson no era una mujer que llorara por cualquier cosa, siempre decía con orgullo que en cada ocasión que lloró algo importante lo había ameritado. En este caso pensaba de igual manera, y es que a pesar de que su novio estaba quizá aún dormido en su casa, al mismo tiempo se encontraba más distante de ella que cuando eran simples conocidos.

Era duro tener y a la vez no tener a alguien, verlo de pie enfrente de ti, pero sabiendo que no es completamente él. Dolía ver a Hiccup, porque ella quería llegar a él con un abrazo, un beso y un golpe cariñoso, tal y como llevaba haciendo no meses, sino años. Era difícil extrañar a alguien que, teóricamente no se había ido, pero al mismo no se encontraba ahí.

Había decidido desde el primer día que ella no le contaría a Hiccup santo y seña de sus hazañas. Quería que él recordara y que, si tenía alguna duda, lo preguntara. Quería que fuera él quien descubriera de poco en poco su pasado, y no que memorizara una historia recitada por ella y sus amigos. Pero pasaban los días e Hiccup no preguntaba nada, se alejaba de ella y a pesar de verlo todos los días, sentía su ausencia. Se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar contener un sollozo, pues de repente todo el cansancio, la desesperación y la incertidumbre que llevaba días conteniendo decidieron salir de su cuerpo, porque no importaba lo joven y fuerte que Astrid fuera, esto era demasiado como para intentar ocultarlo.

Todo ese cansancio provenía de las apariencias, pues cuando estaba con Hiccup se forzaba a mostrarle una sonrisa, a verse fuerte y decidida, aunque por dentro sufriera. Cada vez que veía los ojos de Hiccup cubiertos por el velo de la frustración por no reconocerse en el espejo, a ella le daban ganas de llorar, pero se contenía, lo último que Hiccup necesitaba era intentar consolar a una novia que no recordaba. Pero esa mañana en el bosque, al estar sola, Astrid finalmente tuvo el valor de desahogarse, de dejar que esa tristeza se manifestara.

"Si recuperas le memoria, juro que no te dejaré probar ningún otro invento tuyo en lo que resta de tu vida" pensó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, luego cayó en la cuenta de que había dicho _si recuperas_ , es decir, que inconscientemente sabía de la probabilidad de que Hiccup jamás la recordara. Y lloró otra vez.

Pero mientras lloraba, desahogando al fin su dolor y frustración, comenzaba a pensar con más detenimiento en lo que había observado en este nuevo Hiccup. Astrid se jactaba de ser de las personas que mejor lo conocía, y era en situaciones como estas en que debía relucir dicho conocimiento. Miró el hacha que estaba en sus manos, astillada y desgastada, y recordó que Hiccup siempre se la reparaba, la afilaba y nivelaba sólo por el gusto de verla sonreír.

Hiccup era bueno trabajando con las manos, dibujaba excelentemente, podía tallar (aunque casi nunca lo hacía) y a excepción de Gobber, nadie era mejor en la fragua que él. Pero más que eso, tenía un talento innato para desarrollar artilugios nuevos. Astrid siempre quedaba fascinada con sus inventos –descontando al Dragón Volador, por obvias razones– y no se debía sólo a que fuera un buen herrero y artesano, se debía a que Hiccup era muy observador.

Ni siquiera ella en el campo de batalla observaba tantos detalles, Hiccup además era muy inteligente y eso le hacía reaccionar rápido a su entorno. Fue precisamente esta habilidad lo que lo convirtió en un buen guerrero.

Pero el Hiccup que estaba en casa con Stoick tenía la mente y memoria del Hiccup de catorce años, así que Astrid, ya mucho más relajada tras haberse desahogado, cerró los ojos para recordar ¿Cómo era ella? ¿cómo era él? ¿cómo era todo seis años atrás?

Bien, estaba la guerra contra dragones, pero descartó ese recuerdo porque Hiccup se veía mucho más cómodo con Toothless últimamente, así que su desconfianza hacia los reptiles estaba disminuyendo. Tenía una relación mala con Stoick, pero también desechó el pensamiento, pues esa relación padre-hijo tan compleja estaba más allá de sus posibilidades. Hiccup era una especie de rezagado social, pues no se adaptaba a la usanza guerrera, en cambio era un gran aprendiz de herrero, diseñaba armas y tenía su manera de ver el mundo, con gran sarcasmo.

La imagen nítida del aquel Hiccup delgado y sarcástico le sacó una sonrisa, porque era justamente la imagen que recordaba del Hiccup que la enamoró. Aprovechando su visita al pasado, se visualizó a sí misma con catorce años. Mucho más delgada, con un fleco poco práctico pero que entonces estaba de moda, y con una actitud de guerrera que la hacía verse tosca.

Hizo una mueca al recordarlo, dándose cuenta de cuánto había cambiado ella y cuánto había cambiado Hiccup. Ella se volvió mejor guerrera, algo más relajada y mucho más cariñosa (al menos con él y con Stormfly) dejando completamente de lado su actitud defensiva. Hiccup en cambio se volvió más seguro, confiado, reflexivo y desarrolló todo el liderazgo que latía en él escondido.

Pensándolo con mayor detenimiento, quizá por eso Hiccup de alguna forma escapaba de ella. De adolescentes ella era muy ruda y él inseguro, así que lo intimidaba. Sin la seguridad que adquirió tras derrotar a Red Death, Hiccup seguía considerándose a sí mismo débil y frágil, casi un inútil. Astrid pensó que si actuaba más directa, evocando a la jovencita que fue, Hiccup la reconocería mejor y quizá podría causar un impacto en él.

De una cosa estaba segura, su trato amable y servicial hacia él no estaba funcionando. Hiccup parecía no reconocerla, y tras ese pequeño viaje a sus recuerdos, comprendió mejor porqué. Y también dedujo que tanto si Hiccup recordaba su pasado como si no, ese mismo hombre valiente y audaz yacía en alguna parte de su interior, sólo había que buscar la manera de despertarlo.

Ah, y ella sabía cómo sacar a relucir el carácter de Hiccup.

Sintió una repentina seguridad envolverla. Ella ya había conquistado antes al heredero de la casa Haddock ¿por qué no podría conquistarlo otra vez? ¿acaso había dejado de ser Astrid Hofferson? Además, tenía la ventaja de que lo conocía a él, se conocía a sí misma y conocía su historia. Era momento de dejar de lado la tristeza y ponerse a actuar de verdad, porque esos recuerdos no iban a llegar solos, y si era necesario ella misma jalaría esas memorias de las orejas para que Hiccup recordara todo.

Se quitó los restos de lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas y sujetó el hacha con fuerza, mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa. Stormfly estaba recostada en la entrada, donde su madre barría.

—¡Ah, ahí estas!—dijo al verla—Pensé que llegarías hasta la tarde, hija.

La Nadder se puso de pie feliz de verla y se le acercó para saludarla, inclinándose hacia su rostro. Astrid le acarició las escamas al lado de los ojos, su zona favorita, mientras respondía:

—Vine por la de repuesto—le dijo, mostrándole la profunda astilla de su hacha—Necesito dejar esta con Gobber.

Su madre miró el filo desecho del arma favorita de su hija, luego la miró a los ojos, reconocieron el tono rojizo natural de los lagrimales recién usados, y esbozó una mueca.

—¿Estás bien, hija?—inquirió con tono angustiado.

—Sí mamá.

Astrid intentó entrar a la casa, pero su madre la detuvo.

—¿Tiene que ver con Hiccup?

Los Hofferson le tenían mucho aprecio al muchacho. Aún antes de que matara heroicamente a Red Death, demostrando ser un guerrero, el inteligente pero torpe hijo de Stoick Haddock llamaba la atención de la señora Hofferson. Ella estaba convencida que el muchacho, al crecer, sería una buena pieza, y sonreía con satisfacción al ver que no estaba equivocada, sintiéndose más que feliz ante la relación entre Hiccup y Astrid.

—Un poco—dijo, su madre la miró con expresión severa—Bueno, sí.

Colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su hija, pues aunque la señora Hofferson estaba muy preocupada por la salud del muchacho, estaba más preocupada por la salud emocional de su hija.

—No existe situación que ustedes dos no puedan superar—le dijo—Ya han superado varias. No dudes de ti, no dudes de él, no dudes de _ustedes._

Besó su frente y agarró la escoba, retomando su labor.

Astrid miró a su madre un momento, esperando por si le decía algo más, pero tras unos minutos entró a la casa, con sus palabras siendo repetidas una y otra vez en su mente. Ese consejo, sumado a las reflexiones que había tenido en el bosque, le dieron energía para afrontar la situación, ésta vez con su nueva estrategia. Poco después salió en dirección a la fragua, con Stormfly detrás.

.

.

Hiccup había ido a la fragua únicamente para decirle a Gobber que su padre quería hablar con él, ¿cómo terminó entonces metido en eso?

Llegó, dijo "Gobber, te habla el Jefe" con ese tono bromista que ambos usaban, el otro respondió pidiéndole que cuidara el negocio en lo que regresaba. Apenas Gobber dobló la esquina, divisó a Astrid llevando dos hachas en la mano y con su Nadder atrás de ella, lo cual hizo que de manera automática temiera por su vida. Y es que Astrid, armada, con un dragón de escolta… ay, dioses

¿Cómo es que podía ser novio de la mejor guerrera en Berk, si prácticamente se asustaba al verla? ¿ella lo usaba como saco de golpes, o en qué consistía su relación?

Miró a Toothless, que escondió su cabeza atrás del mostrador "¡Dragón cobarde!" musitó, en el fondo pensando que podría entrar al pequeño estudio anexado a la fragua y fingir que no había nadie, pero apenas se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó unos nudillos golpeando madera, avisando que alguien llamaba.

Rezó rápidamente a Thor que le ayudara por una vez en la vida, haciendo que fuera alguien más quien estuviera tocando, pero al voltear (de manera lenta y tétrica) la vio ahí, con ambas hachas recargadas en su hombro, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Ah, Astrid, hola—saludó torpemente.

—Hola—le respondió.

Ese no era un buen inicio. En los seis días que llevaba convaleciente (sin recordar nada de nada) Astrid había sido muy cariñosa, y le hablaba en tono suave, casi tierno, todo el tiempo. Este saludo sonó neutral, sin sentimiento alguno. Tampoco era despectivo, solo era… eso, un saludo normal.

Miró a Toothless, pero el dragón había salido de su escondite para jugar con Stormfly. "Traidor" pensó.

—¡Hiccup!

Volteó a ver a Astrid, que estaba llamándolo.

—Ah, sí, dime, eh… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Astrid le tendió el hacha astillada.

—¿Me la puedes reparar?

—Eh, sí, ¿las dos?—señaló la otra arma, mientras sujetaba el hacha rota.

—No, sólo esa.

Olvidando su nerviosismo por un momento, Hiccup miró el hacha analizando el daño. Había que calentarla, darle nuevamente la forma y afilara.

—Tardará un poco.

—Por eso traigo la de repuesto.

¿Un hacha de repuesto? ¿era leñadora, aparte de guerrera acaso?

Mientras pasaba el arma de su mano derecha a la izquierda, inclinándola hacia el fuego, sintió de repente que eso le era muy familiar. No era una sensación que sentiría si arreglara una espada, o un escudo, no, era la sensación de haber reparado esa misma hacha miles de veces.

" _Ten, espero que esta vez te dure más"_

" _Oye, te voy a empezar a cobrar"_

" _Sabes que no hago milagros, ¿verdad?"_

Parpadeó, sintiendo un palpitar en su frente. Esas frases las había dicho él, en algún momento, y aunque no recordaba nada en absoluto más que esas palabras, sabía que se las dijo a Astrid, en relación a la misma hacha que estaba reparando.

—Volveré más tarde.—dijo ella, haciendo una seña a su Nadder.

—Espera, espera—al fin sentía que estaba recordando algo, no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Aunque Astrid se cruzó de brazos en una postura algo molesta, por primera vez desde que despertó de su accidente, no se sintió intimidado por ella.

—¿Te he arreglado el hacha antes, verdad?

Casi podía jurar que vio un brillo en sus ojos azules, pero no cambió de expresión.

—Sí, varias veces—balanceó su peso de una pierna a la otra—No siempre sale invicta del campo de batalla.

—¿Hemos luchado juntos?

—Sí.

—Y… ¿soy bueno?

Por primera vez desde el día anterior, la vio sonreír.

Y le encantó saber que sonreía por él.

—No tanto como yo—dijo en tono bromista—Pero sí, eres bueno Haddock.

Aparentemente lo llamaba por su apellido no sólo cuando estaba enojada, sino como broma. Lo cual le hizo pensar… ¿seguiría molesta por lo ocurrido el día anterior? Y en caso de estarlo ¿qué se hacía en esos casos?

Quizá debería pedirle a su padre lecciones rápidas sobre el noviazgo.

—Yo… estem… yo…

Astrid lo miró alzando una ceja, impaciente.

—Queríapedirteperdón—habló tan rápido que las palabras se empalmaron, por lo cual respiró profundo y repitió—Quiero pedirte perdón.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que dije ayer sobre el yaknog, sé que fui muy grosero.

Bajó los ojos, fingiendo que ponía atención al hacha contra el fuego, pero Astrid sabía perfectamente que estaba avergonzado.

—No te preocupes. Aunque, si no te molesta, prefiero discutir eso cuando recuerdes todo.

Bien, que el Hiccup del futuro se preocupara por eso. Sonrió contento ante ese pensamiento, pues de repente una gran carga se le quitó de encima, al menos momentáneamente.

—Suena muy bien para mí.

Astrid sonrió y se colocó un rebelde mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja, ella sabía que Hiccup le gustaba ese gesto, y por la expresión que puso se percató de que lo hizo en el momento correcto.

—Habrá una carrera de dragones a mediodía—le dijo, mordiéndose por un momento el labio—¿quieres ir a verla conmigo?

—Claro—respondió sin pensar, luego agregó.—¿qué es una carrera de dragones?

—Lo verás más tarde.

Astrid se dio la vuelta y dijo sin mirarlo.

—Nos iremos cuando termines el hacha.

Stormfly se fue detrás de su jinete, perdiéndose ambas rumbo a los establos.

Hiccup miró con expresión de bobo hacia la calle, ni siquiera se percató de que Toothless estaba medio atorado en la entrada. Tuvo que llegar Gobber para desatorar al Night Fury y recordarle que, si no sacaba el hacha del fuego, tendría que hacerla desde cero.

.

.

Hiccup recordaba la tediosa Gran Regata que celebraban anualmente en Berk, lo cual al menos en nombre no sonaba nada parecido a una "carrera de dragones", por lo que sentía una enorme curiosidad sobre ellas. Astrid llegó más tarde por su hacha, y le indicó el camino. Anduvieron sin decir prácticamente nada, Hiccup miró de reojo en algún momento la mano de ella, pensando ¿sería osado sujetarla?

El día anterior Astrid había intentado agarrarle la mano, y él no la dejó. Ahora se daba un golpe mental por el desliz tan tonto. Sabía que estaba enfadada, y como no tenía la menor idea de cómo sobrellevaban las discusiones, tampoco sabía si podía o no sujetarle la mano.

Dioses ¿por qué el asunto de tener novia era tan complicado?

"Porque no recuerdas nada de ella" se dijo a sí mismo.

Llegaron a las gradas, que habían sido construidas alrededor de la isla, dando la impresión de que flotaban sobre el agua. Como los dragones recorrían el pueblo entero en la carrera, habían tenido que construirla así para tener una mejor visión. Notó que las personas se estaban reuniendo y que, en la silla del Jefe, ya estaba su padre. Miró de reojo a Astrid, en teoría él debería estar sentado al lado de Stoick, entonces ¿dónde se sentaba ella?

Decidió seguirla, pues Astrid lo había invitado después de todo. Ella caminó con total naturalidad hasta la alta plataforma del Jefe, saludándolo.

—¡Hola Astrid!—saludó su padre.

—¡Hola Stoick!—le dio un corto abrazo—Esta vez sólo vamos a ver.

—Bueno, siéntense.

Estaba la silla al lado derecho de Stoick, donde Hiccup se sentó, y al lado de esa silla estaba otra en donde Astrid tomó asiento. Miró un poco más a la derecha, un escalón más abajo estaban Snotlout, los gemelos y Fishleg. Al verlos llegar, el grupo gritó saludándolos, Astrid les devolvió el grito, pero él sólo agitó nerviosamente su mano.

—¡Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre Tondor!—dijo Stoick de repente hacia Astrid.

—Oh, él es bueno, pero creo que ganará Greta.

—¡Aún no es tan buena!

—Será un día de chicas, ganarán Bertha, Greta y Femil.

—¿Ni Tondor ni Gunter?

Astrid pensó un momento.

—Quizá Gunter.

—Bien, entonces cambiaré mis apuestas—dijo Stoick, contando las monedas en su mano.

Hiccup estaba sentado en medio de la conversación sin entender absolutamente nada ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que Astrid y Stoick parecían llevarse mucho mejor de lo que él se llevaba con su propio padre?

—¡Bienvenidos a la primera eliminatoria!—gritó Stoick, dando un pequeño discurso inaugural.

Hiccup observó cómo los jinetes se fueron presentando de uno en uno. Cada cual usaba un color, y en medio de las gradas estaban las cestas con esos mismos colores que llenarían a lo largo del día con ovejas. El público vitoreaba a sus favoritos mientras Astrid le daba una rápida explicación de las reglas.

—¿Apuestas?—preguntó Spitelout, llegando de repente.

—Yo no, gracias—dijo Astrid, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, no conocía a nadie ¿cómo iba a apostar?

—Cinco monedas al muchacho Ingerman—dijo Gobber de repente, sacando el dinero.

Escucharon otras apuestas más, ante las cuales Astrid chasqueó la lengua.

—Ganará Bertha—le dijo ella, señalando hacia una muchacha de quince años que montaba un Groncke.

—¿cómo sabes?

Ella le miró de reojo.

—Yo la entrené.

Fue una carrera rápida, en la cual tal y como Astrid predijo, ganó Bertha. Ella sonrió y se puso de pie sobre la silla de montar, recibiendo la ovación del público. Su nombre fue pintado en la pizarra y después Stoick anunció al siguiente grupo. En total, serían seis grupos los que competirían ese día, formando así un equipo de seis integrantes para pasar a la segunda ronda.

—¿Y contra quién compiten en la segunda ronda?—preguntó Hiccup, emocionado y curioso.

—Contra ellos—señaló hacia donde estaban Snotlout y los demás—Usualmente tú y yo también formamos parte de ese equipo, pero tú te estás recuperando y no me siento con ánimos aún de competir.

Hiccup miró hacia abajo, Fishleg animaba a su favorito para ganar mientras los gemelos apostaban con métodos que seguro eran ilegales.

—¿por qué la segunda ronda es contra… nosotros?

—Somos los mejores jinetes de Berk. No nos han ganado, por cierto. Tras el juego de equipos, vamos todos contra todos.

—¿entre nosotros mismos?

—exacto.

—Así se crea una semana entera de carreras, hijo—agregó Stoick, que estaba escuchando la conversación.

Siguió mirando, la competencia estaba muy reñida y la verdad, todo eso era emocionante. En algún punto pensó en cómo sería montar a Toothless para hacer esas acrobacias. Pero nuevamente le llegó el miedo, frunció el ceño, y se dedicó a seguir viendo. Ese deporte le era al mismo tiempo tan familiar como ajeno.

Sonó el tambor de que lanzarían la oveja negra, todos los jinetes adoptaron posición. La oveja negra estuvo de repente en el aire, todo indicaba que sería Greta quien la alcanzaría, pero a último momento fue Tondor quien la sujetó. El público gritó extasiado mientras Tondor descendía hacia las cestas, pero en vez de lanzar hacia la suya, de color rojo, metió la oveja negra en la cesta amarilla.

La cesta de Greta.

Todos jadearon, Hiccup miró la reacción del público con sorpresa. Greta se puso enfrente de Tondor, le sonrió amistosamente y le tendió la mano. Tras eso, bajó rápidamente a suelo y desmontó.

Se escucharon aplausos y vítores, Astrid misma aplaudió, pero Hiccup no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué fue eso?—le preguntó.

—Una declaración.

—¿de qué, de amor?

—Pues claro—Astrid rodó los ojos—Tondor se le declaró a Greta, y ella aceptó.

—¿Así que ahora son novios?

—Técnicamente.

Hiccup miró a Greta, que estaba llevando a su dragón a los establos. Tondor recibió felicitaciones de otros muchachos, yéndose también hacia el establo y caminado muy cerca de ella.

—¿Y eso pasó porque él la hizo ganar a ella?

—Sí.

—¿Y quién fue el que inventó eso?

Astrid sonrió, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—Tú.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿¡Yo!?

Stoick rio, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Hiccup miró a Astrid con expresión demandante.

—¿Puedo saber cómo pasó eso?

—Habíamos discutido, y yo estaba muy molesta contigo cuando empezó la carrera. Casi siempre me ganas, por cierto—dijo con algo de recelo—Así que, conforme fue avanzando la carrera, me fui molestando más porque ibas ganando. En un punto que volamos cerca me dijiste "¿y qué hago para contentarte?" yo te dije son sarcasmo "si me dejas ganar esto, soy toda tuya" "¿toda mía, sin objeciones?" "¡sí!". Tras eso, fuiste por la oveja negra, yo estaba encolerizada, pero de repente metiste la oveja en mi cesta, y me coronaste ganadora. Tras eso me besaste enfrente de todos, y… bueno, quedó la tradición de hacer ganar a la chica que quieres invitar a salir.

Lo primero que pensó al escuchar la historia fue en cómo rayos tuvo el atrevimiento de retar a Astrid Hofferson. Es decir ¡era Astrid! La chica más competitiva, ruda y fuerte de Berk ¿de dónde sacaba el valor de ganarle en una competencia? ¿cómo era posible que se llevara así con ella, siendo él un muchacho tan débil?

"Quizá deberías parecerte más al Hiccup de la historia" se dijo a sí mismo, pues hasta la había besado enfrente de todos, mientras que él no podía ni agarrarle la mano.

En cambio, Hiccup notó que Astrid se veía muy feliz de recordar eso, deduciendo que ella había disfrutado tanto de la victoria como del beso mencionado en la anécdota. Se quedó pensando por un momento, el Hiccup que mencionaba en la historia era mucho más talentoso y seguro de lo que él mismo se consideraba. Pero ¿no era acaso él mismo? "Si mi yo del futuro puede hacerlo, entonces yo también", sintiendo un impulso, miró hacia la mano de Astrid, colocada descuidadamente en su regazo, y sin avisar la sujetó torpe pero firmemente.

Ella volteó a verlo, pero Hiccup fingió prestar atención a la nueva carrera, sin embargo, sus mejillas coloradas revelaban su osadía. Astrid apretó ligeramente sus dedos, en señal de conformidad, y miró la carrera.

Stoick sonrió discretamente al ver de reojo a la pareja.

.

.

Terminada la carrera del día, Hiccup acompañó a Astrid a la academia, en donde se estaban preparando otros competidores. Ahí estaba también el grupo de jinetes oficiales, que lo saludaron de nuevo. Hablaron sobre las maniobras de vuelo usadas en el día y la declaración de Tondor, todo ese rato Hiccup se sintió a gusto, hasta que unos muchachos llamaron a Astrid pidiéndole ayuda y ella lo dejó a solas con los demás.

Los dioses lo odiaban.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut siempre, _siempre_ , hacían bromas pesadas, entre ellos y a los demás, recordaba algunos comentarios y chistes que le hicieron en la infancia, así que siempre estaba a la defensiva con ellos. Snotlout era un caso aún mayor, pues su actitud pedante le sacaba de quicio y rara vez le tenía paciencia. Fishleg era cosa aparte, a pesar de ser tan grande solía ser tímido y amable. Ante el incómodo silencio, pues nadie sabía que decir, Hiccup optó por hablar con aquél del que no tenía recuerdos turbios.

—Y… ¿cómo se llama tu gronkle?—preguntó.

—Meatlog.

Se acercó a la dragona, que lo reconoció y meneó la cola en señal de gusto, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Sorprendido por la reacción de Meatlog, Hiccup le acarició la frente, y sonrió.

—Parece que me recuerda.

—Tú me ayudaste a entrenarla.

—Ah, vaya. Parece que entrené a todos los dragones de Berk.

—Pues… al menos la mitad.

Más silencio.

Hiccup volteó hacia donde estaba Astrid, ella revisaba a un Monstrous Nightmare mientras hablaba con un muchacho. Era delgado, no muy alto, de cabello oscuro y llevaba casco, el chico se acercaba a Astrid y ella lo apartaba firmemente mientras seguía revisando al dragón. En un punto, el chico intentó abrazarla por la espalda, pero Astrid se quitó rápidamente en un movimiento fluido y le dio una mirada muy severa.

—Fishleg ¿quién es ese?—preguntó, señalando al molesto chico que hablaba con Astrid.

—Es Gustav, mi antiguo aprendiz—respondió Snotlout con una sonrisa de satisfacción.—Se ha convertido en un gran jinete ¿no es así, chicos?

—Claro, si por buen jinete te refieres a que hace dos días salvamos su pellejo de ese Metamórfala—se mofó Tuffnut.

—El muchacho puede mejorar—dijo Fishleg en tono más amable.

Hiccup miró ceñudo la actitud tan… atrevida, de ese tal Gustav para con Astrid.

—¿Y ese Monstrous Nightmare es de él?

—Claro, quería un dragón tan magnífico como el mío ¿no es cierto, Hookfang?

Snotlout se reclinó sobre su dragón, pero como Hookfang intentaba tomar una siesta, le golpeó con la cola para apartarlo, haciendo que los gemelos rieran.

"Parece que ni tu propio dragón te soporta a veces" pensó Hiccup.

—Lo ha entrenado bien, a pesar de que lo hizo casi todo por su cuenta—dijo Fishleg—En realidad no es mal muchacho, su problema es que pasó mucho tiempo con Snotlout.

—Sí, ese es un problema para cualquiera.

—¡Ja, eso sonó muy Hiccup!—rio Ruffnut, inclinándose hacia él—Sigues siendo el mismo, ¿a qué no?

—Se ve igual, ¿Qué no tienes ojos?

—Tu calla que nadie te está hablado.

Hiccup retrocedió dos pasos, acercándose más a Fishleg.

—¿Es Gustav siempre tan… encimoso con Astrid?

Fishleg miró a Gustav, que acababa de recibir un fuerte manotazo por parte de Astrid, luego miró el rostro ceñudo de Hiccup. Cuando Gustav se acercó otra vez hacia la rubia, fingiendo que quería llegar a su dragón para sujetarle la mano, entendió el punto de Hiccup.

—A veces, no tanto—respondió, viendo cómo Astrid le daba otro manotazo—Astrid suele mandarlo a volar, sólo que hoy anda más paciente.

¿Astrid paciente?

—No sabía que eras muy celoso—comentó, con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo? No lo soy.

—¡Ja! Sabía que no era tan perfecto—dijo Tuffnut.

—Entonces ahora sabemos que finges la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿crees que se ponga celoso con alguien más?

—No lo sé, Astrid no suele hablar con muchos hombres.

—¿Y si nosotros la acercamos a muchachos, para ver su reacción?

—Uy, hermano, eso amerita una planificación cuidadosa.

—Nada que un par de minutos con gallina no pueda arreglar.

—¿Pero qué demonios están planeando?—preguntó Hiccup—¿debería preocuparme?

—Siempre que los gemelos hablen así, sí—asintió Fishleg.

—¡Quizá hasta Hiccup saque su lado salvaje, como cuando le dio ese puñetazo a Snotlout!—gritó Ruffnut.

—¿Qué yo hice qué?

Hiccup miró a los gemelos, pero éstos en vez de responderle miraron hacia Snotlout con rostro burlón.

—Ah, no me lo recuerdes—Snotlout se llevó una mano a su mandíbula—Aún me duele de recordar mis preciosos dientes.

Al ver que ahí no obtendría respuestas, volteó hacia Fishleg.

—¿Le di un puñetazo a Snotlout?

—Sí, lo noqueaste y se le cayeron tres dientes—le respondió—Fue muy gracioso.

—¿Y por qué hice eso? ¿Desde cuándo soy una persona violenta?

Fishleg se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a la situación.

—No lo eres, pero te provocó para que le golpearas.

—¡Pero no tenías que hacerlo!—gritó Snotlout, colándose a la conversación.

—Oye, valió la pena verte caer al suelo—dijeron los gemelos, satisfechos ante el recuerdo.

—Bien, evidentemente he cambiado mucho—Hiccup caminó hacia la salida—Platicamos otro día ¡adiós!

Era mucho por digerir.

Al salir de la Academia, mil pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Hiccup. En primera ¿Por qué Astrid estaba siendo tan paciente con ese mocoso? Quizá acaso… ¿acaso le gustaba? _No_ , algo en su interior le decía que eso era imposible. Pero sin recuerdo alguno que sustentara su presentimiento ¿cómo sentirse más seguro? Era cierto que estaba celoso, pero tampoco entendía ese sentimiento, menos porque los gemelos habían mencionado que no lo habían visto así antes. ¿Se había sentido celoso en algún momento, o Astrid? La verdad era que no tenía pista alguna al respecto.

Luego estaba el puñetazo que le dio a Snotlout. Por alguna razón, no se sentía tan mal de pensar que le había dado un golpe con la fuerza suficiente para tumbarle tres dientes. Miró su puño, y su brazo, no tan enorme como los de Fishleg, pero con músculos desarrollados, y pensó en qué tan fuerte debía de ser para haber noqueado a alguien de la constitución física de Snotlout. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios, seguida de una mueca pensativa.

No sabía cómo era su relación con su novia. No sabía cómo era su relación con los que en teoría eran sus amigos. Tampoco sabía cómo se convirtió en un guerrero (pues hasta Astrid lo había comentado). Y aunque experimentaba emociones, no le gustaba dejarse guiar por éstas.

Fishleg siguió a Hiccup, llevaba muchos días extrañándolo y dándole su espacio para que se adecuara él mismo a Berk, pero tras los comentarios acontecidos en la Academia sentía que su amigo ocupaba un poco de orientación, y ya que Astrid seguía ocupada ¿qué le impedía intentar ayudar?

Siguió a Hiccup cuando éste llegó a uno de los acantilados, en donde se sentó e inclinó, quitándose la prótesis, notó cómo masajeaba el muñón y hacia muecas como si eso le doliera.

—¿Te ajusta mal la prótesis?—le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Ah, Fishleg, me asustaste—respondió, sin dejar se masajear el muñón—Sólo que me cansa después de caminar mucho.

Fishleg tendió la mano, pidiéndole la prótesis e Hiccup se la dio, revisó rápidamente el metal y las correas.

—Está mal ajustada—le dijo—Quizá se te dobló un poco en tu accidente y nadie lo notó, por tu herida en la cabeza.

—Ni yo lo noté—suspiró, sujetando la prótesis.

—Tenías mayores preocupaciones.

—¿Gobber podrá repararlo?

—Claro, además tienes un repuesto es una de las bolsas que cuelgan de la silla de Toothless.

—Suena a que soy precavido.

—Sí, mucho.

No dijo más, Hiccup miró hacia el mar, el sol comenzaba a caer de su trayectoria por el cielo, pronto atardecería. Ese día, más que ninguno otro, se había sentido encarado hacia su realidad en Berk, más acercado a lo que sería una rutina cotidiana de su nueva vida.

Pero no se sintió a gusto.

¿Sería un problema de él? ¿Estaba acaso a la defensiva? ¿Por qué parecía que rechazaba la ayuda de todos, aún cuando querían ayudarle?

Miró a Fishleg de reojo, que sólo sonreía viendo hacia las olas, y pensó que si lo había seguido era porque pensaba decirle o hacer algo. Respiró hondo, pues según lo que todos le decían, Fishleg era de sus mejores amigos.

—Perdona si me fui de repente de la Academia, pero me incomodaron esos comentarios de los gemelos.

—A todos nos incomodan, a veces más a veces menos—respondió—No tienes que disculparte.

—Siento que por más que intento, no encajo aquí ¿sabes?

—Quizá deberías dejar de intentar y sólo hacer lo tuyo. Fue lo que hiciste, hace seis años.

—¿enserio?

Arqueó una ceja, pidiéndole con la expresión que fuera más específico. Fishleg infló las mejillas, pensativo, antes de responder.

—Pues, sí. Cuando te recuperaste por completo, al perder la pierna, decidiste que ya no intentarían complacer a nadie. Casi mueres, después de todo, así que te limitaste a cumplir tus debes. Nos ayudaste a entrenar a nuestros dragones, Stoick te puso al mando de la Academia y, de repente, fueron llegando más responsabilidades. Recuerdo que en algún punto me dijiste, hace unos años, que te convertiste en el vikingo ideal justo cuando decidiste que ya no intentarías serlo.

—Cuando ya no intenté serlo…

" _¿Y qué harás ahora?" le preguntó Astrid, con expresión curiosa._

" _Probablemente algo estúpido"_

" _Sí, pero eso ya lo hiciste"_

" _Entonces algo alocado"_

—Algo alocado…

Fishleg no entendió el comentario, pero por la expresión de Hiccup supuso que estaba pensando algo importante. Se llevó una mano a la frente, pues le dolió una agudísima punzada, sin embargo, estaba muy clara frente a él la imagen de una Astrid joven, con ojos curiosos y viéndolo… orgullosa.

Ella estaba orgullosa de él.

—Fishleg… ¿cómo perdí mi pierna?—le preguntó, sin soltar el muñón.

Dejó la prótesis de lado, respirando hondo.

—Encontraste el nido de dragones, dirigido por una reina dragón, la llamamos Red Death—explicó—Stoick intentó atacarla, pero ese dragón era tan grande como una montaña. Sin embargo, conseguiste pelear contra ella y vencerla, montando a Toothless. La venciste haciendo que el gas inflamable que exhalaba hiciera combustión en su interior, gracias a un disparo certero de Toothless. Pero Red Death explotó, y no consiguieron escapar de la explosión tan rápido, por eso perdiste el pie.

—¿Dices que vencí a un dragón del tamaño de una montaña?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso fue hace seis años?

—Exactamente.

—Pero, si el dragón era tan enorme ¿por qué mi padre atacó sin refuerzos, sin estrategia? No suena a él.

Inhaló profundo. Esa parte de la historia era la más dura.

—No le dijiste a nadie que te habías hecho amigo de Toothless, y todas las cosas que aprendías de él las usabas en el entrenamiento para… para atacar dragones. Así que te volviste el mejor. Ganaste el honor de matar al Monstrous Nightmare, impresionando a todos, pero el día de la batalla no quisiste hacerlo. El dragón se asustó y disparó contra ti, y en el ajetreo llegó Toothless intentando protegerte. Tu padre estaba encolerizado, atrapó a Toothless y lo usó para llegar al nido… desconociéndote en el proceso.

¿desconociéndolo?

¿su padre, lo había negado?

Aunque le dolió, una parte de él no se sorprendió. Era curioso sentir dolor por algo que no podía recordar.

Entonces, como una jugada mala de su mente, apareció nítido ese recuerdo. Stoick empujándolo al suelo, y viéndolo fijamente.

" _No eres un vikingo… no eres mi hijo"_

 _Y aunque sus ojos estaban rojos, se dio la vuelta y salió._

—Fuiste a salvarlos, a salvarnos a todos, y en eso perdiste el pie.

Un nuevo dolor llegó a su cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza como si con eso pudiera aminorarlo, pero no pudo.

 _Saltó sobre Toothless acomodándose sobre la silla de montar, hasta que sintió una pesada mano sobre su brazo. Miró a su padre, con una expresión sincera que jamás le había visto antes._

" _Hiccup, lo siento, por todo"_

" _Yo también" y lo dijo enserio, porque era culpa de los dos, no sólo de Stoick, porque él también debió haber hablado, también pudo haber hecho algo._

" _No tienes que hacerlo" notó que su padre estaba preocupado, y él mismo tenía miedo, pero por primera vez en su vida, se sentía seguro y confiado._

" _Somos vikingos, es un gaje del oficio"_

" _Es un orgullo llamarte mi hijo" apretó su mano, y vio en sus ojos esa mirada de orgullo que llevaba años sin verle._

" _Gracias papá"_

 _Si alguna duda le quedaba, ésta se disipó. Agarró las riendas, y Toothless voló._

—Creo.. creo que empiezo a recordarlo—le dijo con voz contenida.

—¿enserio?—Fishleg estaba emocionado—¿te duele la cabeza? ¿cómo te sientes?

—Abrumado.

Hiccup respiró hondo y miró a su amigo. Sólo eran imágenes y frases sin contexto ni mayor contenido, pero era mejor que nada ¿no?

—Es poco, casi nada.

—¡Oye, algo es algo!

Sonrió, mirando otra vez hacia el mar.

—¿Entonces mi amistad con Toothless fue un secreto?

—Sí, sólo Astrid lo supo.

¡Otra vez Astrid!

—Que por cierto, quizá se moleste de que la hayas dejado sola en la Academia.—continuó Fishleg.

Se encogió de hombros, por alguna razón pensó que verla molesta sería algo cotidiano.

—¿por qué me puse celoso de un mocoso como Gustav?

—No lo sé, el amor te hace actuar extraño, supongo.

—Me siento incómodo cuando estoy con ella, y con ustedes ¡no tengo idea de cómo era nuestra relación! Y me da pena preguntarles.—admitió al fin, sintiéndose de alguna manera a gusto con Fishleg.

—Eres nuestro líder, así que no te preocupes por actuar de alguna forma con nosotros, todos te respetamos ¡hasta Snotlout, aunque diga que no!—sonrió—Y con Astrid… quizá sea mejor que hables con ella, aunque te de pena.

—Supongo que tienes razón… oye ¿es cierto que la besé en una carrera de dragones, al hacerla ganar?

—Ah, sí. ¿Por qué, ella te dijo?

—Sí. Pero no lo sé… parece que soy mucho más seguro ahora de adulto, que cuando tenía catorce años.

—Sólo maduraste, Hiccup.

Madurar.

Esa era la palabra clave. El Hiccup de veinte años era, desde luego, más maduro que el de catorce años.

—¿Y cómo maduro de nuevo?

—Para empezar, deja de lado los complejos, suena a que tienes miedo de arruinar las cosas, pero créeme, _no hay nada que puedas estropear_ —le recomendó Fishleg, feliz de haber sido útil—Este es tu pueblo, somos tus amigos, todos te apoyamos. No ocupas preocuparte ni estar a la defensiva ni tampoco debes presionarte, no hay expectativas que llenar ni problemas que evitar. Aquí estás a salvo, es tu hogar.

Su hogar.

Como cualquier chico de catorce años, Hiccup había sobrellevado una dura crisis existencial que le hizo cuestionarse cuál era su lugar en la vida, en el mundo, en Berk.

Pero Fishleg tenía razón. Ahora con veinte años, había madurado, tenía novia, amigos, era un heredero orgulloso y todo eso recaía en que Berk era su hogar, y lo había aceptado como tal. Era cuestión de adoptar una actitud más madura, que le permitiera verlo.

—Gracias, Fishleg.

—Cuando quieras.

Hiccup sonrió. Si era uno de sus mejores amigos, después de todo.

* * *

Al menos en las series de Dragones, puede apreciarse que Hiccup y Fishleg tienen una gran amistad, principalmente porque a los dos les gusta investigar y descubrir cosas nuevas, como "vikingos de ciencia" XD por eso me pareció buena idea que tuvieran este acercamiento.

En la película HTTYD 2, en la carrera al inicio, Fishleg y Snotlout intentan "conquistar" a Ruffnut ayudándola a ganar, al final de la película en la última carrera se ve que Hiccup atrapa la oveja negra, pero la coloca en la cesta de Astrid, no en la de él. Me surgió la idea entonces de que podría ser una especie de "tradición de cortejo" y desde entonces he pensando mil formas en las cuales pudo haberla iniciado Hiccup XD (hasta he pensando en hacer un pequeño drabble al respecto ¿ustedes qué piensan?) al menos pude meterlo en este fic.

Y desde que Stoick menciona con orgullo en la segunda película que Astrid es "la futura esposa de su hijo" _(That's my future daughter in law!)_ no he dejado de pensar en que esos dos se llevan muy bien, eso y que ambos son taaaan aguerridos jeje.

Pero bueno, ya dejando de lado mis comentarios ¿a ustedes les gustó?

¡gracias por leer!


	4. IV

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR ESTAS HISTORIAS SIN GANAR NI UN CENTAVO POR ELLAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Sé que me tardé más de lo esperado con este capítulo, pero en mi defensa, HBO no ha dejado de retransmitir a todas horas las temporadas de Game of Thrones y mi mamá me tiene viéndolas con ella (bueno, tampoco es como que me amarre si debo ser sincera) así no he tenido ni tiempo ni mucha inspiración jeje, pero es que llevo MESES esperando para que este domingo estrene la nueva temporada :c Ahora, sé que ustedes me dirán "pero nosotros esperamos días por este capítulo" ¡Y tienen razón! por eso aquí les traigo este pequeño para que lo disfruten.

Reviews:

Astridfangirl: "dinamita nena" (me vinieron a la mente todos los flashbacks de la sargento Calhoun XD) eso me hizo el día cuando leí el comentario. Gracias enserio.

DragoViking: ¡Hola otra vez! me alegra mucho que te guste este fic y espero te guste el nuevo cap c;

fanatico z: jajaja mira el lado bueno de que se fuera el internet, obtuviste un 2x1 en capítulos. Espero que ya se te haya reestablecido la señal y si no que el vecino no cambie la contraseña jeje. ¡disfruta!

CallMeDani: tu vida seguirá igual de hermosa, pero aún falta para que se acabe c:

Ninca: ¡Gracias! :3

Sasha1209: Ah vaya, recuerdo cuando escribí "abecedary", fue un fic que escribí con mucha ternura y me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este otro proyecto de otro fandom =D

i lOve anime-jOya: Thank you! :3

EnglishRoseNath: Oww tu comentario casi me hace llorar, enserio, sentí bastante bonito que dijeras eso de mi redacción y que hayas leído otros fics míos (por cierto, War es algo deprimente sobre todo el inicio así que comprendo que te cueste leerlo, pero creo que te gustará el final) retomaré algunas cosas que me dices, porque me gustaría hacer otra escena de Stoick y Astrid, y quizá pueda usar esa parte de la casa destrozada para darle otro "empujón" a Hiccup. Quién sabe, a ver si funciona XD.

Jorgero: oww muchísimas gracias 3 el gusto es todo mío créeme.

Melanie Villamar: hay algo parecido a más recuerdos en este cap c;

gabrielyalejandrarengellopez: jajajaja, sí, Fishleg, Fishlef, ra ra ra!

LunaBeatriz1: me alegra que te haya gustado la idea de Astrid (cof cof, mía, cof cof) porque sí, la pobrecita ya estaba colapsando. Y qué versatilidad la de ser multi-chapter, yo rara vez consigo eso (aunque tengo unas dos excepciones) pero mejor para ti, disfrutar de muchísimas más historias =D ¡Que Thor nos ampare y te guste este capítulo más que el anterior!

Forever MK NH: Yes, ya actualicé c;

Mercenary Grey Fox: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, y espero que así como disfrutas este fic te ayude también un poco con inspiración para el tuyo =D

* * *

 **IV**

—¡Ahí están!

Fishleg e Hiccup voltearon, Astrid se acercaba a ellos con expresión preocupada y molesta al mismo tiempo.

—Llevo buscándolos mucho tiempo ¿por qué se desaparecieron de la Academia?

—Me molesté por algunos comentarios de los gemelos y Snotlout.—respondió Hiccup, recordando la incomodidad del momento.

—Yo lo seguí.

—Lamento ser una aguafiestas, pero Meatlog amenaza con devorarse aquellas rocas verdes que dijiste que no debía comer—dijo Astrid, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Esas le dan gases!

Fishleg se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la Academia. Astrid puso los brazos en jarras y miró a Hiccup, sin enfado, sólo curiosa.

Hiccup se tomó un momento para contemplarla, llevaba una bolsa en la cual estaban las dos hachas y, por el bulto, supuso que otras cosas. Tenía la trenza medio desecha, quizá por la actividad física que realizó en la Academia. A pesar de los signos de evidente cansancio, le siguió pareciendo muy hermosa.

—¿Y ahora qué dijeron los gemelos?—salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó su voz.

Respiró profundo antes de responder.

—Que le tiré tres dientes de un golpe a Snotlot—dicho de esa manera, sonaba muy ridículo.

Hiccup se inclinó para ponerse la prótesis, pero Astrid ya se había adelantado y ella misma colocó la correa alrededor de su muñón. El chico observó que ella realizaba los movimientos fluidos, con experiencia, y que abrochó la correa en la medida justa que no le apretaba pero tampoco le quedaba suelta "Lo ha hecho antes" pensó.

—Recuerdo eso—Astrid sonrió ante la visión quejumbrosa de Patán, con sus dientes en una mano—¿y es malo?

—Es chocante.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—En mi mente sigo siendo un muchacho flaco y torpe, Astrid—le dijo—Me cuesta creer que noqueé a un chico abusivo como Snotlout.

—¿Te dijo Fishleg que él te provocó, verdad?

—Sí, pero no deja de sorprenderme. Después de todo, no me considero una persona violenta.

—Oh, créeme, no lo eres.

Astrid le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, y los dos comenzaron a caminar por la vereda que rodeaba el pueblo, pasando cerca del bosque, en un atajo hacia la casa de Hiccup.

—Si no lo soy, entonces ¿por qué le golpeé?

—Sabes defenderte cuando lo ocupas. Además, Snotlout puede desesperar a cualquiera.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón—admitió, con ceño pensativo—Pero, ¿por qué dices que soy tan pacífico?

Astrid rodó los ojos sólo de recordarlo.

—Hemos enfrentado a muchos enemigos juntos, muchas veces yo quería atacarlos de manera directa, pero tu esperabas a desarrollar una estrategia. No te negaré que me desesperaba en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Qué tipo de enemigos hemos enfrentado?—preguntó, con mucha curiosidad.

—Casi todos han estado o están muy locos—Astrid se llevó una mano a la barbilla, recordando.

—¿Me darías un ejemplo?

—Pues, Alvin el traidor era muy cruel. Dagur no sé si cuente, porque después se hizo bueno. Luego…

—Espera, espera ¿dices que un enemigo se volvió bueno? ¿y cómo pasó eso?

Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Resultó ser hermano de una amiga nuestra—le dijo, pero él reconoció que estaba tensa—De alguna forma eso le hizo cambiar. Y siendo el buen Hiccup que eres, lo perdonaste. Personalmente yo lo quería destrozar.

—Suena a que eres muy… protectora conmigo.

—Pues sí, lo soy—le miró directamente a los ojos—Eres muy inteligente, pero a veces confías muy rápido en las personas.

—Bueno… gracias, por cuidarme.

Ella le sonrió de manera encantadora, haciendo que se le detuviera por un segundo el corazón.

—Siempre lo haré, Hiccup.

Pero algo en esa frase le incomodó. Sintió que su hombría era atacada, porque ¿no se supone que el hombre protege a la mujer? Sabía que Astrid era fuerte, y que podía defenderse sola, pero no le gustó la idea de que ella lo tuviera que proteger.

—Astrid, dime ¿soy un buen novio?—le preguntó, con voz un poco insegura—Sé sincera ¿soy capaz de protegerte, de verdad?

Ella le devolvió una mirada penetrante, intuyendo que esta era una de las cuestiones más trascendentales para el muchacho. Se paró recta, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, pero forzando a su rostro a tener una expresión seria.

—Sí—le respondió sin dejo de duda—Hiccup, tú me has salvado muchas más veces de las que yo te he cuidado a ti.

Se mordió los labios, imaginándose una situación así, pero era incapaz de que su mente recreara dicha imagen. Seguía viéndose a sí mismo como el pescado parlanchín que no podía mantener en alto una espada, naturalmente no podría proteger a la mujer que conseguía desarmar a cinco hombres con apenas cinco movimientos.

—Me cuesta creer eso.

Bajó los ojos en una pose vacilante. Astrid estaba francamente cansada, se había acostumbrado mucho al Hiccup seguro que no dudaba en retarla. Lo amaba, claro que sí, y era por eso que le dolía verlo con tantas inseguridades. Con un rápido movimiento sujetó su hacha por lo alto, lanzándole la de repuesto. Hiccup la sujetó en el aire por inercia, sorprendido por su reflejo, pero mirando al arma con miedo.

—¡Defiéndete!.—gritó, lanzándose sobre él.

—¡Astrid, espera! ¡No, no!

Elevó el hacha y detuvo su ataque, en un bloqueo limpio que se sorprendió de ser capaz de realizar.

—¿No se supone que somos novios?—le dijo, atemorizado—¡Detente!

—¡Defiéndete, Haddock!—ondeó el hacha hacia él, pero Hiccup la esquivó—¡Por tu honor!

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, y escuchó una voz lejana.

" _¡El futuro Jefe es un cobarde!" gritó Snotlout._

No, no lo era. Por su honor que no lo era.

Agarró el hacha con más firmeza y sin apenas reaccionar, le regresó el golpe a Astrid. Ella se sorprendió, pero después sonrió, alejándolo de su diámetro para cobrar más impulso y así atacarlo. Tal y como sucedía cuando estaba con los dragones, su cuerpo recordaba más que su mente, e Hiccup se sintió gratamente sorprendido cuando detenía los ataques, moviéndose con una destreza y agilidad que no sabía tener.

En algún punto de la pelea, notó que Astrid estaba frente a una roca, así que se inclinó para atacarle el costado y apenas ella bloqueó el ataque, empujó el hacha, haciendo que se tropezara con la roca. Se puso encima de ella, acercando el filo a su pecho. Sólo entonces pareció reaccionar, y se miró a sí mismo con gran asombro.

—Yo… lo siento, yo… ¡Ay, dioses!

Astrid reía por la situación, pues le era inconcebible que él se mostrara nervioso. Hiccup se paró y rápidamente le ofreció la mano para ayudarla, acomodándole la trenza en el proceso.

—Hey, estoy bien, fue sólo una práctica—le dijo ella, acariciando suavemente su mejilla—¿Ves que puedes pelear?

Hiccup miró el hacha en su mano, luego a sus ojos.

—Te he confiado mi vida durante años, y siempre lo haré.

Sintió un calor recorrerle el pecho, y al mirarla a los ojos, sintió el impulso de besarla.

Pero se contuvo.

Fue Astrid la que se inclinó hacia él, dándole un corto y tierno beso en los labios, separándose de manera rápida.

—Hasta mañana—le dijo, caminando por el sendero hacia su casa.

Hiccup se quedó parado como una estatua, llevándose una mano a sus labios. Era una sensación familiar, y a la vez nueva. La textura suave, el sabor único, el cosquilleo que recorrió su espina dorsal ante el contacto. No se sentía como su primer beso, pues aunque su carencia de recuerdos le indicaba con lógica que eso era, su cuerpo parecía más bien acostumbrado a la reacción.

Acostumbrado a algo más.

Se dejó llevar por el impulso, ese mismo instinto que le permitía estar cerca de Toothless, ese mismo instinto que le hacía platicar amenamente con su padre, ese mismo instinto que le hizo reparar el hacha en la mitad de tiempo, ese mismo instinto que le dejó sujetarle al fin la mano a Astrid y desahogarse con Fishleg.

El instinto lo llevó a caminar atrás de Astrid, deteniéndola en su andar al sujetarle el brazo y hacerla dar la media vuelta. Ella no pudo decir nada, pues antes de que reaccionara, él se inclinó y la besó con fuerza. No fue un simple roce de labios con actitud tímida. Ese mismo instinto hizo que succionara con delicadeza el labio inferior, adentrándose en su boca e inclinando la cabeza para que el acceso fuera más profundo. Astrid suspiró en el beso, complacida, y dejó que él lo dirigiera. Al mismo tiempo la abrazó con fuerza desde la cintura, y ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello.

Cuando se separaron, aún tenía los ojos cerrados. En un acto de gran ternura, le besó la frente y sólo entonces su mente volvió a trabajar.

—Yo…

—Ni se te ocurra decir "lo siento"—reprendió Astrid, feliz en su abrazo.

—¿No te molesta esto?

—Si me molestara no sería tu novia, Hiccup.

La abrazó con más fuerza y aprovechando su altura colocó la barbilla encima de su cabeza.

—No siento que esto sea nuevo—le confesó—Pero al mismo tiempo creo que lo es.

—No lo es.

Astrid se separó lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla y mostrarle una sonrisa, una que le transmitía confianza, seguridad, que le hacía creer que todo estaría bien.

—Tranquilo—le dijo, en una voz tan suave que parecía un susurro—Nos vemos mañana.

Le besó la barbilla con ternura, haciendo un guiño y se fue. Hiccup la miró mientras caminaba por el sendero hacia su casa, su corazón palpitaba emocionado y se sentía feliz. La naturalidad y seguridad con la que ella había actuado confirmaron sus presentimientos. Resolvió entonces que, de ahora en adelante, tenía que hacerle más caso a sus instintos.

.

.

—¡Te perdiste una gran fiesta!—dijo Stoick, cuando Hiccup entró en la casa—Todos nos fuimos al Gran Salón cuando terminó la carrera ¿A dónde se fueron a meter tú y Astrid?—preguntó lo último con tono sugerente.

Al recordar el beso que se habían dado, Hiccup se sonrojó, y su padre soltó una gran carcajada.

—N-no ¡No es nada de…!

—Mañana competirán contra los jinetes—su padre se apresuró en hablar al notarlo nervioso—¿Irás a la carrera, verdad?

—Sí, iré.

Hiccup caminó hacia la escalera, queriendo ir a su alcoba, pero se detuvo en el primer escalón. No sabía cómo decir lo siguiente, Stoick miró la postura nerviosa de su hijo y se limitó a esperar, tomando un gran trago de su cerveza.

—Hoy…recordé unas cosas.

Stoick miró a su hijo fijamente.

—Has…

—Sólo son imágenes aisladas—dijo apresuradamente—Y algunas cuantas frases. La verdad no es mucho. Pero creo… creo que significan que podré recordar todo, a su momento ¿no crees?

Conteniendo un poco su emoción, haciéndolo honor a su nombre, Stoick le respondió en tono solemne.

—Creo que significa que te estás curando, hijo—sujetó un vaso que estaba en la mesa—Ten, es más del té que te mandaron. No hagas ninguna mueca porque es evidente que está ayudándote. Sigue como hasta ahora, sin presionarte, y verás cómo todo regresa a ti ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—sujetó el vaso, mordiéndose el labio, pero lo bebió sin quejarse.

Palabras más palabras menos, se fue a su alcoba y se recostó. Toothless estaba ahí, dormitando, hizo un pequeño sonido que significaría un "buenas noches", pero Hiccup no podía dormir. Estaba emocionado por todos los eventos del día, así que prendió una vela y se puso a buscar en el escritorio por alguna hoja suelta en la cual pudiera dibujar. Abrió un cajón, en donde descubrió otros diarios un poco más viejos, pero uno se veía muy nuevo. Al hojearlo encontró hojas en blanco, pero también notó que sus apuntes ahí eran más recientes.

No había dibujos, sólo escritos. Eso le sorprendió un poco, porque no se recordaba como una persona que escribiera mucho. Pero vaya, tampoco se acordaba como un guerrero y momentos atrás había conseguido tumbar a Astrid. Así que se puso a leer las hojas escritas, y aunque sabía que él mismo las había redactado, parecía que era el diario de alguien más.

 _Hoy terminamos la construcción el establo más grande hasta ahora, papá se veía muy orgulloso. Debería estar acostumbrado a estas alturas, pero aún me siento bastante feliz cuando lo veo así. Me dijo que mi madre también estaría orgullosa. A veces me pregunto cómo era ella, aunque papá y Gobber la describen muy bien, se siente extraño no tener ni una sola imagen en mi mente de…_

Hiccup cambió de hoja, porque no le gustaba pensar en su madre y por lo que estaba leyendo eso no había cambiado mucho.

 _Astrid me miró con una sonrisa y pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando. La ayudé a terminar su casa en Dragon Edge, y ella me ayudó también con la mía. Sonaré cursi, pero su cabello se ve mucho más bonito con la luz del atardecer. Ahora más que nunca no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Al menos en Berk teníamos más ocupaciones y más personas para distraerme, pero ahora que estamos sólo los jinetes, y convivo con ella mucho más que antes, sigo pensando en cuándo será el momento del siguiente paso. Sólo estoy seguro de una cosa, el momento tiene que ser perfecto. Ella no merece menos._

 _Yo podría animarte_

 _Yo podría mostrarte lo que quieres ver_

 _Y llevarte a dónde quieres ir_

 _Tú podrías ser mi suerte_

 _Porque incluso si el cielo se cae_

 _Sé que estaremos sanos y salvos_

Sonrió ante ese pequeño poema que escribió, y cuando dio la vuelta a la hoja notó que había una estrofa más. Se preguntó si se lo había dicho alguna vez, quizá podría preguntarle al día siguiente. En otras hojas describía más sobre sus deberes y aventuras en Dragon Edge, los dragones que estaban descubriendo y también las peleas contra los cazadores de dragones.

Recordaba que algo le habían comentado sobre Dragon Edge, pero también preguntaría más al respecto al día siguiente. Algunas hojas después, encontró más reflexiones sobre Astrid.

 _Nunca pensé que la vería así, enferma de tanta gravedad. Me cuesta describir la preocupación y el miedo que sentí en ese momento. Me cuesta admitir que, de ser necesario, hubiera matado a los hombres que hicieran falta para obtener ese antídoto. Agradezco que no se llegara a ese extremo, pero cuando cierro los ojos veo nuevamente su silueta pálida y el miedo regresa. No sé qué haría si algo le pasara._

Tembló de pensarlo, y aunque no lo recordaba, en el fondo tampoco quería hacerlo. Hojas después escribiría cómo empezaron su relación, y lo felices que ambos estaban, cómo al principio no dijeron nada a nadie pero todos los felicitaron completamente al enterarse, cómo su padre le había dado una charla "hombre a hombre" complacido de que escogiera a una buena novia, cómo los padres de Astrid también se mostraron contentos, a pesar de su nerviosismo al hablar con ellos. Escribió sobre la paz y algo de aburrimiento que vino con ella, y con motivo de Astrid, otro pequeño poema.

 _Podría estar despierto sólo para oírte respirar_

 _Y mirarte cuando sonríes al dormir_

 _Mientras estás lejos en algún sueño_

 _Podría pasar mi vida rendido en esta dulzura_

 _Podría perderme en este momento para siempre_

 _Cada momento que paso contigo es un momento que atesoro_

Sentía que leía a alguien más. Tal y como dedujo con Fishleg, el diario en sus manos había sido escrito por una persona más madura, de reflexiones más profundas, de mayores preocupaciones y aparentemente mucho más romántico. En la descripción de las peleas contra los cazadores se podía apreciar la mente de una persona estratégica, pero también el entusiasmo juvenil de terminar de una vez por todas con lo que consideraba un grave problema. Finalmente, llegó a la última hoja escrita.

 _Mañana probaré el Dragón Volador 3 con sus nuevas modificaciones._

¿Qué era el Dragón Volador 3?

No había nada más escrito, así que se recostó en la cama, con muchos pensamientos aún en su mente, y sin embargo pudo el más el cansancio cuando se quedó dormido.

 _._

 _—Hiccup ¿no puedes tener los pies en la tierra por un momento?_

 _Vio hacia adelante, no había nadie, sólo el cielo. Estaba volando ¡estaba volando! Él solo, se deslizaba por las nubes sobre el océano, con el sol en la cima del cielo indicándole el camino a seguir. Podía sentir el viento frío golpeando sus mejillas y el cabello despeinándose aún más._

 _Se sentía libre._

 _—Eres el orgullo de Berk, hijo, y debes encargarte de tu gente._

 _De repente se dio cuenta de que detrás estaba dejando Berk. Su padre y Astrid agitaban las manos, no sabía si despidiéndose o llamándolo, y no se molestó en descubrirlo. Volteó hacia el sol, y siguió volando. Pronto vio a Toothless a su lado, que volaba emocionado también, y extendió las alas para ir más rápido._

 _Era tan libre como Toothless._

 _Era libre._

 _—¡Hiccup, cuidado!—gritó Toothless._

 _¿Qué?_

 _—¡Hiccup!—era las voces combinadas de Astrid y Stoick._

 _Entonces, súbitamente, dejó de volar, y sintió cómo caía hacia el mar. Mientras caía vio los rostros de muchas personas. Vio a Astrid, llorando. Vio a su padre, a Gobber, Fishleg, los gemelos, Snotlout. Vio a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Vio a un hombre pelirrojo con una cicatriz. Vio a Toothless y otros dragones que no reconoció. Y de repente, cayó al mar._

 _Las aguas lo jalaron a las profundidades, y se vio a sí mismo atrapado en una especie de contenedor que se hundía y cuyo cristal se rompía con cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Un torbellino lo arrastraba a las profundidades._

 _Esperen.. ese torbellino… ¿eran un dragón?_

 _Lo jalaba._

 _Se ahogaba._

 _De repente, sintió un intenso y espantoso dolor en la cabeza. Y todo se volvió oscuridad._

 _._

—¡Ah!—gritó cuando se despertó.

Miró alrededor, aún era de noche. Toothless se despertó, acercándose a su amigo y jinete. Hiccup colocó una mano sobre su frente de manera torpe y rápida, aún agitado por la sensación de vértigo y el dolor de cabeza.

Aún dolía su cabeza.

.—Estoy bien, estoy bien—le dijo atropelladamente—Sólo fue un mal sueño.

El dragón, con expresión preocupada, se acurrucó a su lado, y colocó un ala de manera protectora sobre él. Esa muestra de afecto le pareció conocida e Hiccup se dejó cuidar, después de todo, era su mejor amigo.

—Gracias, Toothless—le sonrió.

El dragón lamió su mejilla y se recostó. Hiccup pudo dormir el resto de la noche de manera tranquila.

.

.

—Astrid, ¿cómo has visto a Hiccup?—le preguntó Snotlout—Porque no creo que la mejora que le hicimos ayer al establo soporte más de una semana.

—Estaba mejor—le respondió ella—Creo que le ayudó su plática con Fishleg.

El enorme vikingo sonrió nerviosamente.

—Je, gracias.

—¿Ya recuerda todo?—preguntaron los gemelos.

—No, pero se ve más confiado.

—¡Pues espero que recuerde todo pronto!

—¿Y por qué tanto el apuro?—dijo malhumorada—¿qué, no podemos hacernos cargo de las cosas por un par de semanas?

Los gemelos iban a replicar, para iniciar una típica discusión grupal, cuando alguien los detuvo.

—Mira, Astrid—le dijo Fishleg, señalando hacia el cielo.

Pudieron ver a la distancia el resplandor de un dragón plateado, y la borrosa silueta que al acercarse adoptó la forma de un Gronckle. Poco después, ambos dragones aterrizaron en la Academia, y Astrid rezó a los dioses que no fuera nada urgente.

—¡Hola!—saludó Heather, mientras se bajaba de Windshear con un salto.

Stormfly y Windshear se removieron hacia una esquina de la Academia, jugando, Astrid las observó mientras se acercaba a Heather devolviéndole el saludo. Dagur se mantuvo montado en Shattermaster saludando a todos efusivamente.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte—dijo Astrid—¿cómo están las cosas en Dragon Edge?

Heather, Dagur y otro grupo de berkianos se habían quedado en Dragon Edge, usándola como una base que protegía el acceso al archipiélago.

—No muy bien—admitió Heather con una mueca—Me gustaría haber venido sólo a saludar, pero temo que buscamos ayuda.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hace tres días una gran manada de Monstrous Nightmare llegó a la isla, pensamos que sería una simple parada en su emigración, pero no se han marchado. Y lo que es peor, han comenzado a atacar a nuestros dragones.

—¿Cómo?

Fishleg se acercó para escuchar mejor, los otros jinetes mantuvieron una distancia prudente, pero también consiguieron oír la información.

—No son los dragones más amistosos del mundo—dijo Fishleg—Pero tampoco es común que ataquen sin motivo.

—No se han acercado aún mucho a la base, pero no tardarán en hacerlo—Heather tenía una expresión de angustia—No podemos acercarnos mucho a esos dragones, y pelear contra ellos no debe ser una opción. La verdad no sabemos qué hacer. Vinimos a pedirle ayuda a Hiccup.

Ahora fue Astrid la que hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, eso será complicado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Algo le pasa a mi hermano?—preguntó Dagur, con ese tono medio infantil que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Si por bien te refieres a que no puede acercarse a un dragón sin gritar, entonces sí, está bien—bromeó Tuffnut, haciendo que su hermana riera.

—¡Sobre todo si es un Night Fury!

—¿Cómo?—Heather estaba acostumbrada al humor de los gemelos, pero eso le desconcertó—¿Cómo que Toothless le asusta?

—Ya no, pero aún desconfía de los demás dragones—agregó Fishleg, con aire pensativo—Más que asustarse, se ve receloso.

—¿Hiccup? ¡Pero si es el encantador de bestias!—Shattermaster resopló haciendo que su jinete le acariciara la parte posterior de las orejas—Tú no, claro que no, eres toda una excepción.

—No desde que se descalabró con ese invento suyo—Snotlout se cruzó de brazos en expresión molesta, como siempre que sentía que la atención no estaba dirigida a él.

—Astrid, por favor explícate.

La rubia miró a su morena amiga mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensando que a duras penas ella estaba sobrellevando la situación, y no sabía cómo la tomarían Heather y Dagur.

—Lo que dijo Snotlout—suspiró, como si se sintiera derrotada—Hiccup probó un invento suyo, el Dragón Volador ¿te acuerdas de ese?

—¿Las especies de alas que se colocó en el traje para volar?

—Sí, ese. Pero algo falló y cayó de picada al suelo. Toothless y yo intentamos detenerlo, pero se dio un golpe espantoso en la cresta de Stormfly—oh, culpa, horrible culpa—Y ha tenido amnesia desde entonces.

Los verdes ojos de Heather se abrieron de manera desmesurada, su expresión era una combinación de asombro e incredulidad.

—¿Amnesia?

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿no recuerda nada?

Negó suavemente.

—Tiene todos sus recuerdos hasta los catorce años… después nada—hizo una expresión con la mano, enfatizándolo—No recuerda haber conocido a Toothless, haber entrenado y encontrado dragones, nuestras aventuras, peleas… nada.

"Ni a nosotros" pensó. Heather entendió con la mirada que su amiga estaba pasando un momento duro, así que le pasó un brazo por el hombro, de esa forma suave que a ambas les gustaba.

—Es como el viejo Hiccup de regreso—agregó Tuffnut—Sarcástico, torpe e inseguro.

—¿Te acuerdas lo fácil que era hacerle bromas antes?—Ruffnut se llevó una mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa.

—¡Oye, sí! Deberíamos intentar algo ¿no?

—O repetirle las bromas que le hicimos hace tiempo, no creo que las recuerde.

—¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?

—Nadie le hará bromas a Hiccup—les dijo Astrid en tono agresivo, luego dijo con autoridad—Debemos planear la manera de ayudar a Heather.

La susodicha intentó ocultar una mueca, sentía que los estaba molestando.

—Snotlout, tú tienes un Monstrous Nightmare ¿Qué nos puedes aportar de información?—preguntó Fishleg.

—Fácil—Snotlout se enderezó, y se aclaró la garganta—No los enfaden y, si lo hacen, huyan de su fuego.

—¡Snotlout!

—¿Qué? ¡No hay mucho que hacer! Son dragones que se enfadan rápido. No les molesten y dejen que sigan con su camino.

—Eso hicimos ¡y atacaron ayer a nuestros dragones cuando volaban por la isla!—gritó Heather—¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora, escondernos?

—No sería mala idea, si eso los mantiene tranquilos.

—¡No es una solución!

—Tampoco es como que pueda hacer mucho ¿sabes? ¡si fuera un solo dragón sería sencillo, pero es una manada!

—¡Por eso vine aquí, a pedirles ayuda!

—¡Pues no sé qué hacer! Esos dragones no son mi Hookfang.

—Snotlout, gracias—Astrid colocó una mano su hombro, callándolo—Ahora, Fishleg, Heather, busquemos el libro de dragones y pensemos en una buena estrategia.

—Ese plan me gusta más.

—Chicos ¿recuerdan que la carrera es a mediodía, verdad?—gritó Ruffnut, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Fishleg suspiró, casi lo había olvidado.

—¡Bien, apresurémonos entonces!—gritó Astrid, ya más desesperada.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, Dagur se quedó con su dragón escuchando las bromas de los gemelos, pero pensando en que quizá habría alguna forma de ayudarle a su "hermano" con su problema de memoria.

.

.

Hiccup se había levantado esa mañana de muy mal humor. Aunque durmió un poco más después de su pesadilla, las imágenes y las voces se repetían en su mente, y se sentía mal de no reconocerlas. Releyó algunos pasajes del diario, desesperándose porque casi no reconocía su letra –la había estilizado mucho en los últimos años– y, al elevar la mirada, tampoco sintió que ese era su cuarto, tan lleno estaba de aparatos nuevos, bocetos raros y muestras de piedras y escamas.

No era como antes no se hubiera sentido extraño al estar rodeado de cosas y personas que no conocía, pues eso sucedió desde el primer día que pasó en casa después de que Gothi lo dio de alta. Pero esa mañana, aquella sensación de desconcierto se había disparado a la _n_ potencia causándole un mayor dolor de cabeza y hastío.

Simplemente no se sentía bien consigo mismo, aunque todos le decían que se calmara, estaba desesperado por recordar y las ligeras imágenes que soñó sólo acrecentaron su impaciencia. Toothless caminaba a su lado, con visible preocupación hacia su jinete, pero el dragón no podía hacer nada más que cuidarlo para que no se hiciera más daño.

"Esta es tu vida" se decía una y otra vez "esta es tu vida". Pero ¿cómo reclamarla, cuando no podía ni reconocer su reflejo?

Toothless se inclinó hacia su mano, e Hiccup le acarició por puro reflejo. El Night Fury gimió como si le dijera "tranquilo, estoy contigo" y en cierta forma eso le decía con los ojos. Hiccup lo notó, y la desesperación dio paso a la tristeza.

Toothless estaba ahí, con él.

Astrid, Stoick, Gobber y todos los demás jinetes lo apoyaban, lo animaban. El pueblo entero parecía hacerlo.

—Lo siento, amigo—le dijo, luego rio amargamente—Lo siento… porque ni siquiera recuerdo cómo me hice tu amigo.

Una lágrima se asomó por su mejilla, pero la limpió furiosamente. Y el mal humor se acrecentó.

Escuchó entonces las voces de dos hombres que sonaban angustiados dos calles abajo. No lo habían visto, porque había un muro donde apilaban madera ocultándolo, así que aprovechó su anonimato.

—El establo colapsará pronto si no arreglamos ese maldito desnivel.

—El muchacho Jorgerson reparó un poco de eso ayer.

—Sí, pero esa reparación es temporal ¿no te acuerdas de los planos que nos había mostrado Hiccup días atrás? ¡podríamos intentar construirlo nosotros!

—Ni Gobber ni Stoick saben dónde están esos planos.

—Maldita sea ¿y al menos ha mejorado un poco?

—Dicen que sí, pero no lo he visto en dos días.

—Si el chico no recupera la memoria ¿cómo nos las arreglaremos para…?

Hiccup no quiso seguir escuchando, porque esa conversación sólo le hizo sentir mayor presión. Era extraño saberse _necesario_ dentro de Berk, tras años enteros de creerse un inútil, pero la sensación de ser necesitado y no tener ni la más remota capacidad de ayudar le remordía la conciencia tanto o más que su incapacidad de recordar.

Sintió otro pinchazo en la cabeza, y tan mal se sentía en esa ocasión, que caminó lo más rápido que le permitió la prótesis –con Toothless siguiéndole al mismo ritmo– hacia la casa de Gothi. Subió los escalones asustando en el proceso a los Terribles Terrors, la anciana estaba en el pórtico y se puso de pie cuando lo vio llegar, esbozando una sonrisa, pero Hiccup ni siquiera la saludó.

—No quiero bromas, ni juegos ¡quiero una respuesta directa!—demandó, con el tono autoritario heredado de Stoick que raras veces usaba—¿podré recuperar algún día mis recuerdos? ¡dígame! ¿¡podré hacerlo!? ¿podré recuperar mi vida, mi futuro?

Gothi vio la desesperación del muchacho, y frunció los labios. Su expresión de tristeza solamente hizo que Hiccup terminara de colapsar y se tumbara de rodillas al suelo, con Toothless recostándose a su lado.

—No… ¿no hay esperanza, verdad?

La anciana se puso frente a él, dejándole ver lo que trazaba con su bastón en el suelo.

"No lo sé"

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡eres la curandera! Si tú…

Lo golpeó en la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle callar, y después siguió garabateando.

"He visto personas que recuerdan, pero también personas que no lo hacen. Depende de ti"

—¿De mí? ¡he hecho de todo!—y la frustración acumulada al fin tuvo una forma de salir—Me puse esa pomada, he tomado ese asqueroso té, he escuchado a mis amigos, mi familia, leído cosas viejas, realizado actividades que antes hacía a diario…

"¿No has recordado nada?"

—Bueno… una o dos imágenes.

"¿Y de qué te quejas?"

.—¡Estoy cansado de sentirme como un forastero en mi propio hogar!

Gothi le miró con el ceño fruncido, intimidándolo, y escribió.

"No son tus recuerdos lo que quieres, sino tu seguridad"

Antes de que pudiera responder, la anciana le dio otro golpe, un poco más fuerte, y siguió escribiendo.

"Tu memoria no te define. No has dejado de ser quien eres sólo porque no puedas recordarlo. Cuando lo entiendas, tendrás paz"

Paz.

En el fondo, Hiccup sabía que Gothi tenía razón. La anciana lo obligó a tomarse otro té, que sabía aún peor, antes de despedirlo con un brusco empujón. Caminó hacia el pueblo, repitiendo en su mente la misma frase una y otra vez.

"Tu memoria no te define"

¿Podía eso ser cierto? Y de serlo ¿Qué significaba, para él?

Miró a Toothless a su lado, el dragón no había dejado de preocuparse por él ni de cuidarlo sólo porque no lo recordara. Quizá no pudiera evocar en su mente el momento exacto en que lo conoció, el momento en que se hicieron amigos, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su mejor amigo. Aunque no recordara, seguía siendo el novio de Astrid, el heredero de Berk, amigo y líder de los jinetes. Él seguía siento todo eso y más.

" _En vez de quejarte por no recordar ¿por qué no mejor disfrutas, saboreas el momento?"_

Se sentó en el pasto, mirando al cielo.

Quizá no estaba a gusto porque sentía que no lo merecía, y no lo merecía porque no podía recordarlo. Gothi tenía razón, era la seguridad lo que buscaba, más que sus recuerdos. La memoria le daría la _seguridad_ de que todo eso era real, de que él en verdad era el sujeto de las historias heroicas con las que lo proclamaba el pueblo.

Toothless le lamió la mejilla, haciéndole reaccionar un poco. No sería mala idea comenzar a buscar un poco de esa seguridad en otro lugar.

Una profunda y larga charla con Astrid, preguntándole todas las dudas que llevaba días callando, podría ser un inicio.

* * *

Al fin sentí que ese final del capítulo es más decente.

 **NOTA 1.-** Los "poemas" que leemos en el diario de Hiccup son traducciones de unos fragmentos de canciones. El primero corresponde a **"Safe and Sound"** de **Capital Cities** (es una letra linda y la música muy animada siempre me pone de buen humor) y el segundo corresponde a **"I don't wanna miss a thing"** de **Aerosmith** (banda legendaria, hermosa canción tanto la letra como la música, simplemente escúchenla).

 **NOTA 2.-** La idea del diario de Hiccup salió por sí sola, no tengo idea de en qué momento mis dedos lo escribieron pero me gustó, espero que también les haya gustado. La conversación con Gothi ya la tenía planeada. Y bueno, Heather y Dagur se colaron, por así decirlo, aunque si les soy sincera aún no defino muy bien cuál será su rol en el siguiente capítulo.

 **NOTA 3.-** Ya que a todos les gustó lo del cortejo, déjenme decirles que estoy trabajando en el drabble (o one-shot porque no me está quedando tan corto como esperaba) aún no sé si lo subiré como un extra en esta historia o como otra independiente, veremos qué se hace ya cuando lo termine.

 **NOTA 4.-** No creo actualizar este fin de semana (Winter is here) así que, para no quedarles mal, les diré que la próxima semana sin falta tendrán el nuevo capítulo y todo indica que será más largo =D

Winter is here

WINTER IS HERE!

Okey, okey, ya me calmo jeje.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo, gracias por leer =D


	5. V

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Duré un día completo en shock tras el estreno de la nueva temporada de Game of Thrones (dios mío ¡qué inicio!) pero tras mi conmoción prendí la computadora y me senté a escribir, pensando "ya, vamos a terminar esta historia" y canturreé feliz hasta que las páginas continuaron, y continuaron, y continuaron...

Voy a citarme a mí misma, cuando empecé esta historia y subí el primer capítulo: _"decidí que podía hacerlo un pequeño multi-chapter. Creo que tendrá dos, o tres capítulos cuando mucho..."_ jaja, qué ingenua fui.

Les juro, de verdad LES JURO que intenté que este capítulo fuera el último, pero simplemente no me salió :c Así que sí, habrá un capítulo 6, y probablemente un capítulo 7, pero aún no estoy segura de ese (aunque al ritmo que voy no me sorprende).

Mil gracias a todos los que me mandan comentarios y los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos, se siente muy bonito cuando me llegan las notificaciones a mi correo c:

Reviews:

LostueoGIRL: me alegra que te guste tanto =D

fanatico z: No me llegó ningún otro mensaje :c pero respondiendo el que sí pude leer, en este capítulo veremos que Hiccup empezará a dejar atrás su ansiedad, ya verás cómo c; intentaré darme un paseo por tu perfil y ver su historia.

Melanie Villamar: no te preocupes, no dejaré que nada le pase a bebé Hiccup (en este fanfic al menos)

Forever MK NH: jaja yo también quiero un Hiccup para mí T_T

DragoViking: Tus divagaciones se encaminan al camino correcto, pequeño saltamontes c;

Jorgero: ¡mil gracias por disfrutar tanto la historia!

Astridfangirl: Thor y Odín escucharon tus plegarias y me amarraron a la silla para impedir que pudiera hacer otra cosa más que escribir, así que aquí esta y disfruta de este nuevo cap (¿Thor? ¿Odín? por favor, ya pueden desamarrarme... hola... ayuda). jajaja.

Gabriely: Curiosamente no he leído los libros, estoy tan picada con la serie que siento que si leo los libros agregaré otra adicción más a mis muchas adicciones, así que esperaré a que George R.R. Martin termine al fin la saga antes de leer (sí, soy cobarde jeje) pero la serie me encanta, es adictiva en muchos muchísimos niveles (¡y la temporada inició taaaaan bieeeen!).

Nina: ¡muchas gracias! c:

anakarenzavala029: no te preocupes, terminaré este fic cueste lo que me cueste =D

disfruten!

* * *

 **V**

Fishleg cerró el Libro de Dragones con un gesto de frustración. Llevaban toda la mañana buscando información, pero nada les daba pista alguna sobre el extraño comportamiento de los Monstrous Nightmares que rondaban Dragon Edge. Murmuró algunas cosas más y después se disculpó para irse a buscar a Meatlog, pues pronto empezaría la carrera. Heather y Astrid se quedaron sentadas en el Gran Comedor, solas y cansadas, pero con el silencio típico que es equivalente a la calma antes de la tormenta.

Astrid miraba fijamente al libro, tan bien dibujado, de tantas y grandes hojas a las que siempre estaban agregando información. A su lado, Heather frunció los labios, pensó en una manera suave de iniciar la conversación, dedujo que a final de cuentas no había manera suave de hacerlo y soltó de repente:

—Entonces… ¿cómo van las cosas con Hiccup?

Tensa, Astrid la miró de soslayo, suspiró y volteó.

—Técnicamente no están mal—dijo—Pero… bueno, técnicamente no hay nada ¿sabes?

Recordó la frustración que sentía cuando se fue al bosque a entrenar con su hacha. Ese sentimiento había aminorado mucho, pero ante la pregunta de Heather pareció resurgir, eso sí, con menos intensidad.

—Despertó sin recordar absolutamente nada, Heather. Fue terrible. No nos reconocía ni a Toothless ni a mí.

Cerró los ojos. Claro que no iba a llorar, ya lo había hecho antes, a estas alturas era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero al menos podía desahogarse un poco más ¿no?

—Todavía no nos reconoce por completo. Está un poco más tranquilo, pero sigue sin recordar nada. Es muy duro.

—¿Qué les ha dicho la sanadora?

—Le manda té, pomadas, le dice que no se presione, pero Hiccup es desesperado, ya lo conoces. Lo peor es que Gothi nos dice que nada garantiza que… nadie puede afirmar que…

—Astrid Hofferson, aleja esas ideas de tu mente—le advirtió en tono serio.

—¡Es que yo…!

—Escúchame bien, Hiccup es el chico más inteligente y terco que conozco, y tú no te quedas atrás amiga—la abrazó por los hombros suavemente—Los dos encontrarán la manera. Lo sé. Lo han hecho antes, y lo harán ahora.

—Puede ser…

—Sé que esto debe ser cansado y muy pesado—continuó, en tono amable—Has estado todos estos días cuidándolo y preocupándote por él, pero es momento de que te calmes un poco.

—He intentado de todo, Heather, de todo…

—¿Has visto alguna mejora?

Le vino a la mente el día anterior, y la manera espontánea en que Hiccup la besó sin rodeos.

—Hay momentos, muy cortos, en que parece recordar algo. Pero se esfuman tan pronto como regresan.

Quizá eso era lo más frustrante, que cuando creía que había un avance, _¡puf!,_ Otro retroceso…

—Deja de presionarte a ti misma—le reprendió—Si recuerda a lapsos, entonces está mejorando. Ya verás cómo él se curará y todo estará mucho mejor.

Astrid le sonrió, regresándole el abrazo.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

Heather no respondió, porque no había nada que decir. Eran amigas, y aunque a veces debido a lo independiente que eran parecían olvidarse, la presencia de la otra bastaba para que recordaran que no estaban ni estarían nunca solas.

.

.

Todos caminaban hacia las gradas, porque la carrera empezaría pronto. Astrid subió los escalones y tomó asiento cerca de Stoick, mirando alrededor buscando a Hiccup. No lo había visto en toda la mañana y, tras la inesperada llegada de Heather, estaba un poco nerviosa. Habían buscado con Fishleg en el Libro de Dragones durante horas, pero nada de lo que sabían sobre los Monstrous Nightmares tenía relación con el extraño comportamiento que Heather describía.

Cuando Stoick llegó a tomar asiento, vio a Astrid reclinada moviendo nerviosamente sus manos. No era un comportamiento usual en ella. Respiró pesadamente, luego tomó asiento y le habló.

—¿Algún favorito para esta carrera?—le preguntó.

Astrid ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Stoick, así que se asustó un poco cuando lo escuchó hablar. Intentó mostrarse más serena, pero falló por completo.

—No—respondió con tono ausente.

—Oí que Heather competirá en tu lugar.

—Eso me dijo hace unos minutos.

Apretó los labios al recordar la conversación que habían tenido ella y Heather más temprano esa misma mañana, un gesto que Stoick ya le conocía.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

Miró al Jefe de Berk con detenimiento. Stoick siempre había sido muy amable con ella, en parte porque se parecían. Recordaba cuando su casa fue destruida y sólo Stoick comprendió la manera en que se sentía. Le dijo "somos guerreros, tú y yo", y tenía razón. Tenían una gran empatía, confiaba en él y sentía que Stoick confiaba en ella.

Por lo tanto, hablarle de sus pensamientos y emociones no le resultaba tan difícil.

—Heather dice que tienen un problema de dragones en Dragon Edge. Ni Fishleg ni yo sabemos qué hacer—admitió con expresión de rendición—Vinieron a buscar a Hiccup.

Stoick hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Hiccup no está en condiciones de ayudar.

—Lo sabemos.

—Si vinieron hasta Berk, es un problema serio—se recargó en el respaldo de su enorme silla—¿Has pensado en algo?

—Pensaba en ir con Fishleg y el resto de los jinetes a Dragon Edge. Quizá si estamos allá, podrá ocurrírsenos algo. Pero… no quisiera llevar a Hiccup.

—No creo que sean las condiciones propicias—le dio la razón, tirando suavemente de su barba—Pero no es eso lo único que te preocupa ¿o sí?

Astrid respiró hondo.

—Sólo estoy preocupada por él.

—Ayer lo vi mucho mejor.

—Bueno, sí, pero él se presiona bastante. No creo que sea sano.

—Si te preocupas, solamente harás que la situación se vuelva más tensa—colocó una mano sobre su hombro, en gesto paternal—Haz tu trabajo, lo mejor que puedas, y deja el resto de las cosas a los dioses y la vida. No es algo en lo que podamos intervenir.

Asintió, porque sabía que tenía razón, aunque le costara resignarse.

—¿Cuándo se irán a Dragon Edge?

—Mañana temprano.

—Cuando termine la competencia, mandaré al equipo A que patrullen la isla, para que estén listos cuando ustedes se vayan. Tómense su tiempo, saben que aquí estamos a salvo.

—Aún así, espero que no tardemos mucho.

—No se subestimen, todos ustedes aprendieron de Hiccup. Estoy seguro que es algo que podrán resolver.

Astrid le agradeció por sus palabras. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Hiccup estaba a pocos metros de distancia, y había escuchado la mitad de la conversación. Esa misma culpa que lo perseguía por no recordar nada y a nadie regresó con más fuerza. Se obligó a no mostrarse decaído, y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando llegó y saludó a su padre y a su novia, fingiendo que estaba emocionado por la carrera.

Stoick dio la bienvenida al público, presentó a los dos equipos y dio la señal de que empezara la competencia. Los ganadores de las rondas anteriores se movieron con destreza, pero los Jinetes tenían años de peleas y aventuras como experiencia. Hiccup prestó mucha atención a la manera rítmica en que estaban sincronizados. Hasta el dragón plateado (¿Windshear, cierto?) parecía comunicarse con el resto de los dragones formando una estrategia.

A su lado, Astrid animaba a Heather, y es que esa chica nueva era muy hábil. Los ganadores de las otras rondas de verdad dieron pelea, pero conforme los minutos fueron pasando, los Jinetes se mostraron con la total ventaja. Nadie parecía sorprenderse de que fueran ganando, pero aún así la emoción de las acrobacias sobre los dragones tenía embriagada a toda la población.

Era impresionante de ver, Hiccup siempre se preguntaba si se sentiría tan extraordinario como se veía. Ansiaba sentir el viento golpeándole el rostro y despeinándole el cabello, ansiaba ver hacia el mar en la distancia por encima de cualquier barco. Algo lo llamaba. Pero no recordaba en absoluto como volar, y la inseguridad seguía diciéndole que era mejor esperar. En medio de esos pensamientos, notó que la chica nueva dio dos espléndidos giros que toda la multitud ovacionó, y sintió un dejo de envidia.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la chica que está en el dragón plateado?—le preguntó a Astrid. Recordaba su nombre, pero quería que ella le diera más información de la muchacha nueva.

—Se llama Heather—le respondió, agitado el puño en el aire como señal de porra—Es una muy buena amiga nuestra.

—La apoyas más que a los demás.

—En cierta forma es mi mejor amiga.

Mientras decía eso, Heather saltó desde el lomo de su dragón y consiguió atrapar a una oveja por la que otros dos jinetes se estaban peleando. Apretó la oveja contra su pecho mientras giraba sobre el césped, alejándose de los otros competidores. Se puso de pie de un salto y antes de que pudieran acercársele su dragón apareció tras de ella, dejando que la montara y elevándose rumbo a la luz del sol. Pocos segundos después, lazó la oveja contra la cesta de su equipo, y todos vitorearon.

Astrid saltó y agitó los brazos, gritando "¡Eso, Heather, enséñales cómo se hace!" luego tomó asiento, aún emocionada, pero escuchando lo que Hiccup le decía.

—Es buena.

—Sí, es muy buena—"pero no mejor que yo" pensó.—Tú también te llevas muy bien con ella.

—Supongo que debo saludarla cuando la competencia termine.

—No es una mala idea.

Hiccup la miró otra vez. Tenía el cabello negro y trenzado, además de ojos verdes, no era una combinación común en Berk, donde la mayoría de las personas eran rubias o pelirrojas. Además, la forma alargada de su rostro redondo tampoco era muy común.

—No es de aquí ¿verdad?—dijo—No recuerdo haberla visto nunca en los catorce años de vida que aún recuerdo.—agregó en tono sarcástico.

—Ella es de la tribu Berserker—respondió Astrid, sin notar el tono amargo y cínico con el que pronunció las últimas palabas.

Antes de que Hiccup pudiera decir algo más, un Cremallerus chocó contra Heather, y la chica cayó. Su dragón cayó en paralelo a su lado, y aunque intentó esconderla entre sus alas para protegerla, el suelo fue más rápido. Todos jadearon cuando vieron ambos bultos removerse en la tierra, Fishleg inmediatamente voló hacia ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Oh no—Astrid se llevó una mano al pecho, en un gesto que Hiccup reconoció como de angustia.

Uno de los réferis descalificó al Cremallerus, pues la había tumbado a propósito. Aunque Windshear estaba bien, Heather se quejó de que le dolía el hombro. Tuvieron que llevarla con Gothi, ante el temor de que pudiera ser un esguince. Fuera o no algo serio, no podía regresar a la competencia pronto, y ocupaban otro jugador.

El equipo contrario aceptó a Gustav como jinete de repuesto. Snotlout voló hacia las gradas, posicionándose frente a Astrid.

—Astrid, por favor, toma el lugar de Heather. Nadie más conoce nuestras jugadas como tú.

Los ojos del muchacho Jorgerson voltearon por un micro segundo hacia Hiccup, quien lo notó, pero no hizo nada. Astrid titubeó, volteando hacia su novio con una mueca.

—Yo…

Fue entonces cuando Hiccup entendió que si Astrid no estaba jugando, no era porque no quisiera la competencia, sino porque no quería dejarlo solo. Recordó que, desde su accidente, ella había estado a su lado. Le dedicó una sonrisa y sujetó su mano con suavidad.

—Ve, _acábalos._

Hiccup no sabía, pero lo había pronunciado _exactamente igual_ a como lo decía siempre que iniciaban una competencia. Astrid se sintió feliz, por el apoyo, y porque de repente parecía que todo estaba mejorando. Se subió a Hookfang y Snotlout la llevó al establo en donde Stormfly estaba descansando. Montó a su Nadder, quien se regocijó ante la emoción de su jinete, y regresaron a las gradas para posicionarse y retomar la carrera.

Todos vitorearon a Astrid cuando ésta inició la carrera mostrando su tremenda agilidad. Hiccup se sorprendió bastante, pues no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Astrid en una competencia de ese tipo. Tenía una profunda conexión con su dragona, se notaba por la manera tan precisa en que giraban, en que se desmontaba en saltos para atrapar ovejas y caía grácilmente sobre su silla en una sincronía perfecta. Verla era tono un espectáculo. Cualquier habilidad que los demás pudieran tener, pasó a un segundo plano. Además, esa expresión aguerrida combinada con gratas sonrisas cuando anotaba puntos hacían que adquiriera la inconfundible postura de guerrera, una pose que la hacía verse mucho más hermosa.

La miraba casi embobado. Heather subió los peldaños hacia la silla de Hiccup, con toda la intención de platicar con él, y sonrió cuando lo vio con esa expresión de ensoñación. Quizá no recordaba nada, pero era agradable ver que no había cambiado. Llevaba un vendaje sobre su hombro y brazo, Gothi le dijo que no lo moviera hasta el día siguiente.

"Nada muy serio" había dicho "Pero más vale prevenir".

—Astrid es muy buena—dijo, cuando estaba ya al lado de Hiccup.

—¡Ah!—se asustó, pues no la había escuchado llegar—Eh… hola.

Le sonrió. Tenía los ojos tan verdes como los de él, y una sonrisa encantadora. Heather era una chica muy hermosa, se había dado cuenta de eso mientras la veía competir, pero ahora que la tenía al lado, podía apreciar mejor sus facciones. Ciertamente eran diferentes a las más comunes en Berk, pero quizá era debido a eso que las encontraba tan atractivas.

—Soy Heather—se presentó con alegría y entusiasmo—¿cómo estás hoy, Hiccup?

—Am, pues, bien—miró hacia la carrera, buscando a Astrid con la mirada—Se supone que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Disculpa si algo de lo que diga te ofende.

—Oh, nada podría ofenderme—se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con su brazo sano—Astrid me comentó lo de tu amnesia. Sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que ocupes.

—Gracias.

Siguió un silencio que le pareció incómodo, pero lo cierto era que Heather miraba la carrera con gusto.

—Tú… Astrid me dijo que eran amigas.

—Somos muy buenas amigas—le confirmó.

—Y tú no vives aquí ¿cierto?

—No, vivo en Dragon Edge.

Dragon Edge… había leído de eso en el pequeño diario que encontró entre sus cosas, pero no entendía muy bien qué clase de aldea era.

—Astrid me dijo que eras de Berserker.

—Lo soy, pero estoy más a gusto en Dragon Edge, al menos por ahora.

—Eres… buena, montando… allá en la carrera, quiero decir.

Heather sonreía, Hiccup se parecía más al muchacho inseguro que conoció tantos años atrás. En cierta forma era muy tierno.

—Gracias. Tú me enseñaste todo de dragones.

Ah, otra vez con eso.

—De nada, supongo.

Finalmente se lanzó la oveja negra, que Astrid atrapó, y se declararon a los jinetes el equipo ganador. Stoick dio un anuncio de que, por motivos urgentes, la carrera entre los jinetes se suspendería hasta la próxima semana, pero en compensación se haría otro ciclo con otros competidores los próximos dos días. Stormfly aterrizó enfrente de Hiccup y Heather.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo?—preguntó Astrid, desmontando a su dragona.

—Bien, no fue nada—Heather iba a encogerse de hombros, pero el dolor lo impidió—Excelente carrera.

—Ya sabes, solo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Stormfly se reclinó sobre Astrid, dándole la razón. Ella y Heather siguieron hablando, Hiccup se sintió tan fuera de lugar que simplemente caminó lejos. Tenía varias cosas en que pensar.

.

.

Hiccup caminó hacia el borde de la aldea con el bosque, Toothless estaba con él y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, adivinaba que su jinete tenía muchas cosas en la mente, pero no sabía cómo ayudar. Cuando llegaron cerca del acantilado, Hiccup se sentó sobre el pasto y el dragón resopló, si alguien le hubiera dicho que tener un humano iba a ser tan complicado, entonces no hubiera aceptado nunca la cercanía del muchacho.

Así como Astrid estaba frustrada, Toothless estaba cansado. El dragón se recostó y miró al cielo con añoranza. Astrid tuvo la gentileza de acomodarle la prótesis que le permitía volar por su cuenta, la compañera de su jinete era una mujer comprensiva que procuraba estar tan al pendiente del Night Fury como lo estaba de Hiccup. Pero Astrid no era Hiccup, así que no era lo mismo. El dragón extrañaba las horas de vuelo con su jinete, los viajes, las exploraciones, las bromas y juegos.

Hiccup pensaba en Heather, en Astrid y en lo que había escuchado de Dragon Edge. Según lo que su padre dijo, su novia y los jinetes se iría al día siguiente. Se preguntó si Astrid le diría al respecto. Se preguntó por qué no querían que él fuera. Su mente ideó más preguntas, pero no hizo caso porque escuchó los quejidos de Toothless. El Night Fury no se dirigía a él, pero gemía por lo bajo mientras veía las nubes en el cielo.

Recordó que le dijeron que era el mejor jinete en todo Berk. Las acrobacias y las velocidades que Astrid y los demás alcanzaban eran impresionantes, pero si él era mejor, se dijo a sí mismo ¿qué cosas era capaz de hacer cuando montaba a Toothless? el dragón había rehusado que le quitaran la silla de montar y cada vez veía más al cielo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberlo visto volar desde que Astrid lo montó ya hace tiempo. Toothless seguro extrañaba que lo montaran, pensó en decirle eso a Astrid cuando una idea le vino a la mente: ella no era el jinete de Toothless _, él sí_ ¿por qué no dar un pequeño paseo?

—Hey, amigo—lo llamó—¿Te parece si intentamos algo alocado?

Toothless volteó y le miró ceñudo, pero Hiccup se sintió de repente animado y motivado. Se puso de pie y se le acercó, agarrando la silla de montar. Toothless adivinó lo que estaba planeando, y asintió enérgicamente. Hiccup respiró hondo, evitando que el entusiasmo se fuera, y saltó sobre la espalda del Night Fury. Se tambaleó un poco cuando se sentó, pero pronto notó que su cuerpo se adaptaba muy bien y también descubrió la manera en que su prótesis se ajustaba perfectamente al sistema que hacía funcionar la cola de Toothless.

Estaba cansado de ver a todos los demás recibir aplausos por montar a sus dragones, mientras él los miraba desde tierra firme. Y más cansado estaba aún de que todos se mostraran agradecidos con él por haberles enseñado, cuando no se sentía capaz de hacer nada parecido. Pero ese era el momento de cambiar las cosas.

—Estoy algo nervioso ¿sabes? Pero de verdad quiero hacer esto.

El Night Fury estiró sus patas y alas, más que listo para al fin volar con su jinete. Hiccup sintió la emoción del dragón combinándose con la suya propia.

Todo eso se sentía tan bien.

Era casi como si hubiera esperado por ese momento desde que despertó tras el accidente. Algo lo llamaba a las nubes. Algo lo llamaba al viento. Algo lo llamaba.

—¿Listo?

Toothless rugió animado en respuesta.

—¡Vamos!

Despegó, Hiccup se asustó un poco cuando se elevaron y sintió el frío viento golpearle el rostro y moverle el cabello. Toothless estiró las alas para intentar planear, y al notar que el dragón estaba batallando, Hiccup volteó hacia la prótesis, que estaba medio cerrada. Movió el pie, y notó cómo se estiró pero de manera inclinada haciendo que el vuelo se inclinara también. Se movió otra vez, inclinándola ahora en el sentido contrario.

Toothless respingó ¿no habían pasado ya antes por eso? Hiccup intentaba hacer notas mentales de las inclinaciones que ocupaba, pero al estar tantos metros sobre el suelo la preocupación le impedía pensar con claridad.

—¡Ya voy, lo siento, lo siento!—repetía una y otra vez.

A su mente le vino el recuerdo de un golpe contra una pared y una pequeña hoja con dibujos de alas anotados, pero no le encontró sentido. En vez de eso, seguía repasando mentalmente lo mejor que podía sobre cómo mover la pierna, con poco éxito.

Cuando movió la prótesis de manera en que el dragón comenzó a perder altura, gritó por el susto y maldijo en voz alta.

—¡Por Thor!—¿por qué los dioses se divertían tanto haciéndolo sufrir? ¿Por qué pensó que eso era una buena idea? ¡iba a morir! ¡los dos iban a morir!

Escuchó el rugido ansioso de Toothless, pero ¿qué iba a ser? Él no era el Hiccup que todos trataban como héroe, él no sabía usar esa maldita prótesis, no recordaba siquiera haber conocido al dragón que estaba montando ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Esto había sido tonto, irresponsable, estúpido. Él no era….

Un momento. Él _era_ Hiccup. El mismo muchacho que se hizo amigo de ese dragón, el mismo muchacho que se ganó el respeto de toda su gente. Quizá no recordaba nada, pero seguía siendo el mismo. Sí, tenía que ser así, porque si no era el mismo ¿entonces por qué Toothless lo dejaría montarlo? ¿por qué Astrid le había besado? ¿por qué todos le miraban con añoranza, acudiendo a él?

Dejó de pensar por un momento, dejó que ese mismo instinto que le había guiado desde que perdió las memorias emergiera. Y apenas ese instinto tomó posesión de su ser, la prótesis se movió y Toothless consiguió nivelar el vuelo. Y se alzaron con calma y perfecto equilibrio.

Toothless rugió con gusto mientras se elevaban más y más alto, Hiccup sonrió y estiró los brazos en señal de triunfo ¡estaban volando! ¡de verdad estaban volando! El viento era tan frío y golpeaba con tanta fuerza su rostro que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero no le importó. Una sensación de libertad nació en lo más profundo de su ser, escalando la garganta y emergiendo como un grito de victoria.

El Night Fury inclinó las alas para dar una vuelta, y la prótesis de Hiccup se movió por sencilla inercia, permitiendo la maniobra del dragón. Toothless repitió el proceso dos veces más, descubriendo que su jinete parecía recordar al fin como montarlo, y su emoción fue tan grande que se fue de picada hacia el mar.

Hiccup se sostuvo de las monturas de Toothless mientras gritaba.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—gritó.

El dragón rugió como diciendo "confía en mí". Hiccup se sorprendió de entenderlo, y también de darse cuenta de que confiaba completamente en él.

Cuando estaban cerca del mar, extendió sus alas simulando el efecto de un paracaídas y planeó con velocidad a poco menos de un metro sobre el mar. Podía sentir la brisa llena de gotitas de agua y había peces saltando sobre la superficie. Era una vista magnífica y una sensación liberadora.

Toothless se elevó de nuevo esta vez haciendo muchas vueltas, Hiccup estaba tan emocionado que tardó en darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se movía por instinto. Su prótesis parecía anticiparse a las movidas del Night Fury, los músculos de sus hombros y brazos parecían regocijarse al ser usados de nuevo para sostener mejor las riendas y hasta sus piernas rozando el cuero y las escamas habían encontrado el punto exacto de comodidad que facilitaba el vuelo.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente acostumbrado a esto, y aunque su mente no recordaba, por primera vez no le importó. La emoción, la felicidad, la libertad y la conexión que sentía hacia Toothless era completamente real. Y esas emociones valían más que cualquier dichoso recuerdo.

Estaban encima de las nubes cuando comenzaron un vuelo nivelado y despacio, que les permitía disfrutar del paisaje. Se recostó sobre la espalda del Night Fury, sintiéndose en completa paz.

—Gracias, amigo—le dijo.

Usando esa inteligencia tan humana, Toothless se daba cuenta de que Hiccup aún no terminaba de sanar. Pero era obvio que estaba mejorando mucho, y se sintió contento de estar ayudando correctamente a su jinete.

Volaron durante horas, pues Hiccup parecía haber extrañado el cielo tanto como Toothless. No fue hasta que el cielo comenzó a teñirse de color naranja, anunciando el atardecer, que decidieron regresar a Berk. Hiccup se preocupó por un momento pues entre tantas vueltas no tenía la más remota idea de en dónde estaban, pero Toothless conocía muy bien la zona y no tardó ni dos segundos en posicionarse rumbo a la isla.

Aterrizó atrás de su casa, y desmontó a Toothless de un salto. Todos esos músculos que veía en el espejo y por los cuales se sentía contento finalmente habían sido usados. Estaba acomodando la silla del Night Fury cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él.

—¿Hiccup?

Suspiró de alivio, pues precisamente era Astrid con quien deseaba hablar.

—Hola—saludó, evidenciando su buen humor—No adivinas que…

—Montaste a Toothless—le dijo ella, no sonaba ni feliz ni enojada, estaba solamente diciendo un hecho—Acabo de verte aterrizar.

Volteó a verla, Astrid parecía tener muchos sentimientos encontrados.

—Sí, simplemente sentí que debía hacerlo—le respondió siendo completamente sincero—Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero después… fue un simple instinto.

Toothless asintió, dándole la razón. Astrid se acercó a él y le acarició tiernamente la frente, el Night Fury se regocijó ante la caricia, pues le gustaban las atenciones. Ella siguió acariciando al dragón mientras pensaba.

—Supongo que estás recordando más cosas.

—Yo no diría eso—se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, otro gesto que hacia de manera inconsciente—Simplemente… lo hago. No sé cómo. Pero lo hago.

—Sí, lo haces porque una parte de ti lo recuerda. Estás mejorando.

Ella sonreía, pero no la veía completamente feliz.

—Gracias.

—Hiccup, vine a decirte algo importante—se acercó a él y cruzó los brazos—Mañana partiré a una misión con el resto de los jinetes.

Él hizo una mueca, caminando hacia Toothless.

—Lo sé.

Llegó al dragón y pretendió acomodar la silla, aunque estaba bien puesta, sólo quería tener ocupadas las manos en algo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Te escuché cuando hablabas con mi padre. Sé que te irás a Dragon Edge con Heather.

Astrid se mordió los labios, estaba a nada de la conmoción. Cuando vio a Hiccup volar pensó que había recordado todo, pero no, sólo había recordado montar a Toothless. Eso le provocó tristeza y después preocupación, porque pudo haberse lastimado, pero le siguió el alivio de saberlo sano y además mejorando. Ahora, con Hiccup esforzándose por no fruncir el ceño, notaba que estaba algo molesto debido a su misión, y no sabía por qué. Eran demasiadas emociones en lapsos muy cortos de tiempo.

—Iremos a ayudarla con un problema que tiene de dragones.

—Sí, tú y los demás jinetes, mientras yo me quedó aquí haciendo, déjame pensar… a, cierto ¡haciendo nada!

Hasta Toothless bajó sus orejas sorprendido por el enfado y la amargura con la que Hiccup hablaba, pues minutos atrás había estado muy contento.

—Hiccup ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Astrid, más preocupada que molesta—¿por qué te comportas así?

—Pasa que estoy cansado de permanecer al margen, Astrid ¡eso es lo que pasa!—la miró sin disimular el enfado—Todos hablan del gran guerrero que soy, de cómo les enseñé lo que saben de dragones, de cómo soy el mejor jinete ¡y sin embargo no hago absolutamente nada!

—No recuerdas prácticamente nada, sólo te estamos dando tiempo para…

—¡No quiero tiempo! ¡Quiero ayudar!—gritó, sin contenerse—Todos hablan de mí como si mi vida fuera la mejor de todas, pero adivina qué ¡ni siquiera yo puedo vivirla! Y no me siento bien así, no…

Astrid sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, era como ver a Hiccup peleando contra sí mismo, y eso le destrozaba el corazón.

—Quiero ayudar, quiero hacer algo más. Siento que he perdido mi vida sin saber cómo.—dijo esto último en un tono más suave, pero aún así contenido.

Ella le miró, faltaba muy poco para que se conmocionara, así que exprimió la última cordura que le quedaba.

—Eres valiente, y siempre haces locuras que a nadie más se le ocurren. Por eso es que te hemos mantenido alejado de los establos, de los demás dragones, de todas esas responsabilidades que podrían matarte. Sé que no te das cuenta, pero estás muy vulnerable y lo que menos queremos es que salgas herido… otra vez.

Se le rompió la voz cuando dijo "otra vez". Hiccup la miró y notó que ella bajaba el rostro, esforzándose en no llorar. Hasta ese momento había estado tan centrado en sus pensamientos y en sus emociones que no se percató de que si lo protegían tanto, era también porque había asustado mucho a los demás con su accidente.

—Astrid—se acercó a ella, pero no la tocó—Dime ¿cómo fue mi accidente?

Ella apretó la mandíbula y los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—No.

—Astrid…

—¡No!—bajó los brazos, sus manos eran dos puños tiesos que temblaban—No puedo recordarlo.

Si lo pensaba en perspectiva, ella e Hiccup habían tenido accidentes y momentos mucho más peligrosos. Pero de todos ellos salieron airosos. En cambio, de éste accidente casi superfluo Hiccup resultó muy herido y todavía no se recuperaba. Abrió los ojos, pero como veía al suelo lo primero que notó fue el metal de la prótesis. Otro accidente, otra espantosa herida. Jadeó, llevándose una mano a la boca. Sí, estaba exagerando, pero esos días habían sido tan complicados que dolía el recordarlo.

—Por favor—insistió, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

Ella respiró hondo y lo miró, tenía los ojos cristalinos, pero no lloraba.

—Estabas probando un invento tuyo, llamado Dragó Volador número 3—se enfadó de recordarlo, pero continuó—Se supone que debía ser un traje para planear por tu cuenta en casos extremos durante los combates. Pero no funcionó. Caíste de picada al suelo, ni Toothless ni yo conseguimos evitar que te dieras un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

El Night Fury, que se había sentado cerca de ellos, se encogió recordando esos eventos.

—Anoté algo en un diario sobre eso—le confesó—Era la última entrada, de hecho, decía que iba a probar ese invento.

—Casi nos matas a todos del susto—ahora que estaba recordando el evento, la conmoción finalmente llegó, y se quedó en silencio, viendo hacia la nada.

Hiccup lo notó, la abrazó tímidamente, pero su cuerpo se amoldaba tan bien al de ella que le dio otro abrazo ahora más fuerte. Astrid tardó mucho en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y le devolvió el abrazo, temblando. No lloraba, pero poco le faltaba.

—Lamento haberte preocupado—le dijo.

"No, no lo lamentas" pensó ella con amargura "No lo harás de verdad hasta que recuerdes todo."

Astrid se separó de él, y le miró a los ojos.

—Nos iremos mañana por la mañana, esperamos regresar en tres días.

—Quiero ir con ustedes.

—No, Hiccup.

—Pero quiero…

—Hiccup, no—su voz sonaba firme y decidida—Si algo sale mal, no estás en las condiciones de defenderte y no podemos estarte cuidando. Estaremos bien. No debes preocuparte por nosotros.

—No me preocupo, pero quiero ayudar.

—Hiccup, nos has ayudado todos los días desde hace años—acarició tiernamente su mejilla—No pasará nada porque descanses en lo que te recuperas, y nos dejas a cargo de esto. Todo lo que sabemos es gracias a ti, tuvimos al mejor maestro.

—No me hace sentir mejor.

—Lo sé, pero es la verdad—se estiró y le besó la mejilla con ternura—Por favor, cuídate mucho.

Le sostuvo la mano con fuerza y, motivado por el instinto, se inclinó y le besó el dorso.

—Cuídate más.

" _M'lady_ " pensó ella. No la había llamado así desde que perdió la memoria, y nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto un mote cariñoso. Vaya, ella jamás se había considerado tan sentimentalista, hasta ahora.

—Lo haré—pero no estaba preocupada por ella, sino por él.

Hiccup, motivado por el mismo instinto, se inclinó hacia ella y le besó en los labios. Fue corto, pero muy tierno, y eso la terminó de desarmar. Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla, Astrid la ignoró y se fue caminando sin mirar atrás, convencida que con un gesto más de cariño terminaría echa un mar de llanto.

Cuando Hiccup era cariñoso con ella se sentía confundida. Por un lado, se alegraba porque esas muestras de afecto mostraban confianza y claro que le gustaban los besos y las caricias. Pero por otro lado le daba tristeza, porque esos besos se sentían a medias. Sentía en esos gestos que Hiccup se contenía, debido a su amnesia y a que no se sentía el mismo, por lo tanto no había la misma entrega y cariño que antes intercambiaban. Y eso le daba una sensación de vacío.

Él la miró mientras ella caminaba vereda abajo hacia su casa. Días atrás la hubiera escuchado, se hubiera ido a dormir y no diría ni haría nada más. Pero haber confiado tanto en su instinto últimamente tenía sus consecuencias, y la primera de ellas era que estaba dejando de lado la inseguridad y le daba paso a una extraña sensación de liderazgo que no recordaba tener, pero que de cualquier manera escuchaba.

No recordaba gran cosa de su vida, era cierto, pero no tener recuerdos no le impidió trabajar con Gobber en la fragua, tener una mejor relación con su padre, acercarse al fin a Astrid y montar a Toothless. No necesitaba esos recuerdos para recuperar su vida, porque era eso, era suya. Y ya era momento de que la tomara de vuelta.

Por primera vez, de entre lo que podía recordar, sentía en su sangre bullir la emoción vikinga. Él tomaría lo que era suyo, sin importar quién o qué lo quisiera mantener lejos. Ya no más inseguridades, preguntas, confusiones ni reclamos.

No más Hiccup el inútil, claro que no. Ese muchacho de catorce años escuálido y sarcástico había quedado en el pasado.

El era Hiccup Haddock III, el jinete de dragones, el orgullo de Berk. Se lo había demostrado a sí mismo horas atrás cuando voló con Toothless encima de las nubes, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie –ni siquiera él mismo– le hiciera dudar otra vez de quién era y de qué quería. Con o sin memorias.

Entró rápidamente a la casa, agradeciendo que su padre no había regresado aún, se subió a su alcoba y echó en un morral las cosas que consideraba indispensables. Echó también unos objetos que no estaba seguro de cómo usar, pero que su instinto le decía que serían útiles, y como escuchar a esa voz interna le estaba dando tan buenos resultados, decidió seguirla escuchando sin cuestionarla. Se echó el morral al hombro y saltó a la planta baja, saliendo para encontrarse con Toothless.

—Vamos, amigo.

El Night Fury lo siguió. No estaba seguro si esta era una buena idea, considerando que la pareja de su jinete había dicho firmemente que "no". Pero Hiccup estaba actuando más como sí mismo, además Toothless se sentía perfectamente capaz de cuidarlo. Caminaron bordeando el pueblo, evitando las calles más transitadas, y llegaron a la Academia.

Tal y como esperaba, aunque ya era casi de noche, Heather estaba ahí cepillando a Windshear, tarareaba en voz baja visiblemente relajada. Windshear reconoció a Toothless y corrió a saludarlo, ambos dragones rugieron como si hablaran y comenzaron a juguetear.

—Hey, Hiccup—le saludó Heather—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Quiero que me señales en este mapa dónde está Dragon Edge—le dijo, mostrándole el mapa más grande que encontró en su alcoba.

Ella lo miró, luego al mapa, y algo le dijo que sería mala idea.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Sólo dame la ubicación, por favor.

Apretó los labios, dubitativa.

—Algo aquí no me gusta.

—Heather, escúchame—casi suplicó—Necesito recordar, pero estando aquí cuidado por todos nunca podré hacerlo. Si en verdad eres mi amiga, como dices, me ayudarás ¿verdad?

—No si eso significa ponerte en peligro—se cruzó de brazos, aún insegura.

—Por favor, ¡tengo a un Night Fury!—Toothless se quedó quieto, sintiéndose aludido—¿qué podría pasarme?

—Hiccup…

—Por favor—se le acercó y le sujetó las manos—Sólo dime en dónde está…

Heather se mordió los labios, luego suspiró viendo las manos entrelazadas. Astrid iba a matarla.

No tuvo fuerzas ni ganas ni energía para negarse.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora...

Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea el último, nunca pensé que este fic se me alargaría tanto, pero veamos si los dioses están de mi lado...

 **NOTA 1:** ¿Qué les pareció? espero que hayan notado que Hiccup está empezando a cambiar... a parecerse más a su versión adulta jeje.

 **NOTA 2:** Ya casi termino la historia del "cortejo" en las carreras, y creo que la publicaré en otro one-shot. Igual, los mantendré informados c:

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Creo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré también la otra semana, si puedo subirlo antes lo haré, pero sin falla alguna la otra semana estará listo =D


	6. VI

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN GANAR NI UN CENTAVO POR ESTO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Al fin pude traerles este capítulo, intenté subirlo el fin de semana pero Fanfiction no me dejó T_T al menos lo aproveché para editarlo aún más. Este capítulo tiene mucho Hiccup/Astrid :3

 **Reviews:**

 **DragoViking:** jajaja si, tus divagaciones van bien, tienes buena intuición. Curiosamente, no pensé que Astrid matara a Chimuelo jeje, aunque hubiera sido interesante (a ver si después se agrega eso).

 **HoneyBH:** wow, siento muy lindo que por mi fic te empezara a gustar esta pareja, supongo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo =D Pues mira, hace mucho que no leo fics de este fandom (por falta de tiempo) así que no sé cuáles son los fics más recientes (muuuuy malamente, porque debo ponerme al corriente) pero los fics que leía hace unos años y que me gustaban mucho destacan los de las autoras _Earline Nathaly, Barakkeda, Veddartha y Noblee_. Si no mal recuerdo todos los fics de estas autoras están terminados. Intentaré ponerme al corriente con más historias esta semana (tengo curiosidad por las de _DragoViking_ ) para poder recomendarte más fics =)

 **anakarenzavala029:** jaja si, Hiccup es muy terco. Creo que es de las cosas que tiene en común con Astrid, es de las cosas que más me gustan de esta pareja.

 **i lOve anime-jOya:** originalmente iba a ser más corta, pero me salieron más palabras de las que tenía planeadas jeje. Aunque tengo en mente otro fic de esta pareja, pero no le he dedicado mucho tiempo por estar trabajando en este, veamos si consigo pulirlo lo suficiente para publicarlo.

 **KillSat:** de verdad intenté que fuera antes, pero simplemente no se pudo :c

 **Melanie Villamar:** jajaja ¿Hiccup cometiendo estupideces? ¿de dónde sacas eso? (sarcasmo) Astrid también sufre un poco en este capítulo, pero creo que valdrá la pena jeje, no te daré más spoiler para que leas a gusto =D

 **Shinki S:** muchísimas gracias, aquí esta la nueva dosis de este fic para disminuir tu intriga c;

 **Astridfangirl:** ("Eres dinamita nena" te juro que me echo a reír de recordar la escena de Ralph el Demoledor jaja ¡me encanta!) me pasa algo curioso con las escenas Hiccup y Astrid, las pienso muchísimo en mi mente pero cuando me pongo a escribirlas nada de lo que escribo se parece a lo que pensé... pero de alguna forma funciona. El punto es que a ustedes les gusta, y también a mí, así que parece que mis dedos saben más jaja. Creo te gustará este capítulo c;

 **Anislabonis:** Al principio de la historia no tenía muy bien definida la diferencia entre esos dos Hiccups, vi las dos películas y varios capítulos de las series para marcar una especie de "guion" que lo hiciera más realista, y muchas veces reescribí los capítulos porque algunas escenas no me salían. No creo que debas menospreciar tu trabajo, si te pasas a mi perfil y lees mis primeros fics verás que son muy simplones y con una redacción muy mala XD pero ahí los conservo porque me ayudan a ver si he mejorado o no ¡Ánimo! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, por disfrutar de mi historia y de verdad te lo digo, sólo es cuestión de que practiques y en definitiva mejorarás =D

Ahora sí ¡a leer!

* * *

 **VI**

—Yo podía venir solo ¿sabes?—dijo Hiccup, un poco molesto mientras él y Toothless seguían a Windshear.

—Ni hablar—replicó Heather—Si no querías que Astrid viniera es por algo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es garantizar que llegues seguro.

—Ustedes se preocupan demasiado.

—No, nos preocupamos sólo lo suficiente.

Volaban en la noche, Hiccup estaba encantado, pues las estrellas se reflejaban en el mar y las olas estaban tranquilas. Todo el ambiente era hermoso y casi surrealista. El viento fresco y el aroma de la sal le relajaban. De no ser por Heather y Windshear, ya se le habría olvidado que volaban hacia Dragon Edge por una misión.

Por su parte, Heather se mordía los labios. Sabía que Astrid iba a enojarse mucho, _mucho_ , pero tras todo lo que habían vivido ella no podía negarle nada a Hiccup.

—Astrid te dijo que no vinieras ¿verdad?—preguntó la pelinegra.

—Sí, me dijo que ella y los otros se encargarían—respondió automáticamente—Por cierto ¿cuál es el problema que tienen? Tampoco me quiso decir.

Suspiró, Astrid iba a matarla de todas formas ¿qué tenía que perder?

—Una manada de Monstrous Nightmares se está instalando en la isla—dijo—Eso es normal, lo extraño es su comportamiento. Nos han estado atacando, y también a nuestros dragones. Es muy extraño y no sabemos qué hacer para que se instalen en la isla sin que nos vean como enemigos.

Hiccup escuchaba. No recordaba absolutamente nada de dragones con excepción de lo que su padre le enseñó cuando tenía catorce años: "Son bestias enormes escupe fuego, unas más peligrosas que otras". Y ahí estaba, montando a un Night Fury. No, esas viejas lecciones de su padre no servían ahora.

Pero, en lo profundo de su ser, una vocecita le susurraba que eso no era normal. Guardó silencio para escuchar mejor a esa voz, esa suerte de intuición que lo llevaba guiando varias horas.

—No se supone que esos dragones sean tan territoriales—dijo.

Heather lo miraba atenta. Aunque sonaba como el Hiccup de antes, seguía sin ser él por completo. Era extraño, pero comprendía mucho mejor a Astrid ahora.

—Lo sé, por eso no sabemos qué hacer.

—¿Qué han intentado hasta ahora?

Heather le explicó que intentaron usar sus propios Monstrous Nightamres para señalarles una especie de frontera en el bosque, creyendo que el problema era la delimitación del territorio. Pero la manada rugió, quemó árboles y se fue, sin atacarlos, pero tampoco respondieron a la dinámica. A los Gronckles, los Nadders y Terribles Terrors si los atacaban bastante, y temían que se fueran encima de los dragones más pequeños que apenas estaban entrenando y que por ahora no sacaban mucho de los establos. Probaron también dejándoles comida de diferentes tipos, intentaron acercárseles desarmados para mostrarles que no eran peligrosos, pero en ambos casos fueron casi incinerados vivos.

—Es un comportamiento demasiado extraño.

—Sí, lo es—respondió Hiccup.—La verdad lo es.

Al menos eso decía la vocecita en su interior.

Tras varias horas de vuelo cruzaron la zona nebulosa que marcaba la frontera entre el Archipiélago y el mar abierto. Poco después estaba una isla, grande y de altos acantilados, con un acceso fácil tanto por mar como por aire. A Hiccup le gustó, y no se sorprendió mucho cuando Heather giró hacia el interior de un acantilado, en donde estaba medio escondida la pequeña aldea de Dragon Edge.

No era ni la mitad de grande de lo que era Berk, y es que apenas la poblaban unas veinte personas. Sin embargo, le gustó mucho el estilo con el que la habían construido. Las diferentes casas estaban dispuestas a diversas alturas, conectadas por puentes entre sí y a una sala común, dejando jardines y veredas lo suficientemente amplios para personas y dragones. Era un lugar pensado no sólo para los vikingos, sino para que los dragones y sus crías pudieran desplazarse fácilmente.

Como era de noche, había un centinela en una torre de vigilancia que saludó a Heather, pero todos los demás dormían. Aterrizaron en la plataforma frente al establo, más que grande para que una tropa de jinetes pudiera aterrizar ahí.

—Tu casa es esa—señaló a una casa cercana y grande, con una chimenea alta y el símbolo de los Haddock pintado en rojo—Nadie la usa, así que puedes dormir ahí si quieres.

—¿Y tú dónde dormirás?

—En la casa que era de Astrid.

Heather abrió la pesada puerta del establo, dejando que Windshear entrara para tomar agua y dormir. Hiccup notó que Toothless no se movió en ningún momento hacia el establo, así que asumió que dormiría con él igual que en Berk.

—¿Por qué tenemos casas individuales aquí?—recordaba que en su diario escribió un poco sobre los planes de construir Dragon Edge, pero quizá Heather sabría más al respecto.

—Ustedes construyeron esta aldea hace ya tiempo—Heather bostezó, cansada por el viaje—Querían proteger a los dragones que no viven dentro del archipiélago. Cuando derrotamos al enemigo, Stoick les pidió que regresaran a Berk, y un pequeño grupo nos quedamos aquí para monitorear.

Fue la explicación más rápida que se le ocurrió. Notó que Hiccup no estaba satisfecho con esa información, pero estaba realmente cansada y quería dormir. Miró al cielo, faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, y debían aprovecharlas.

—Vamos a dormir, Hiccup—le pidió amablemente—En la mañana podremos hablar mejor sobre esto… antes de que llegue Astrid.

Hiccup la vio bostezar otra vez y asintió. Caminaron por el puente correspondiente, pues la casa que era de Astrid estaba en la misma vereda que la de Hiccup. Eso por alguna razón le hizo sonreír. Agradeció a Heather otra vez y le deseó buenas noches, entrando a su propia casa. Toothless no parecía muy cansado, pues no se sentó, más bien se quedó de pie cerca de la entrada, observando a su jinete.

Los ojos de Hiccup recorrían la habitación. Tal y como sucedió con la de Berk, no la terminaba de sentir suya. Pero la vocecita en su interior estaba muy contenta. Decidió hacerle caso a la voz, y no a sus emociones pesimistas. Había una pequeña forja, que era de donde salía la chimenea, también había una cama, otra placa de piedra para Toothless y una especie de escritorio. No prestó atención a los otros muebles ni a los varios prototipos de armas cerca de la forja, se fue directo al escritorio. Guardados en diferentes diarios había una gran cantidad de bocetos, anotaciones y dibujos de dragones que no vio en Berk.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue otro diario, que leyó de manera rápida. Era una especie de bitácora de todo lo que acontecía día con día en Dragon Edg, desde las discusiones sobre cómo construirían el campamento –ahora villa– hasta la defensa de Viggo, cuando éste falleció cayendo hacia el volcán. Las batallas, mucho mejor descritas, los diferentes dragones encontrados, las armas que desarrolló, los problemas y discusiones que tuvo con los demás jinetes, todo estaba ahí. Hiccup cerró el diario dejándolo sobre el escritorio, sentía que ahí estaba representada una parte importante de su vida.

Una parte que ya era pasado, que no recordaba, pero que por primera vez desde su accidente, no se preocupó ni molestó en recordar.

Miró las altas vigas que sostenían el techo de la casa _. Él_ la había construido. Con sus amigos. Con Astrid. _Él_ _había hecho todo eso._ Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, aceptando el mérito sin culpa. Sus hombros se sintieron de repente fuertes. Y una confianza que no recordaba poseer regresó a su mente.

—¿Estás cansado, amigo?—preguntó a Toothless. El dragón negó, y rugió en aprobación a cualquier aventura.—Qué bien, porque debemos ir al bosque.

Quería encontrarse con la manda de Monstrous Nightmares y ver el problema con sus propios ojos. Se puso en el cinturón una espada y caminó al lado del Night Fury, sintiéndose muy a gusto. Todo se le hacía familiar.

No era esa sensación de familiaridad que había sentido antes en Berk. No se trataba de que reconociera las calles, las casas, los establos o los dragones. Sí, una parte de su ser parecía haber visto todo aquello antes, pero eso no era lo que le causaba la sensación de familiaridad. Lo que se lo causaba, era la manera en que se sentía al estar ahí, al caminar al lado de Toothless hacia el bosque, le invadía una sensación de confianza y de seguridad que no sintió en sus primeros catorce años de vida, pero que ahora no se le hacía nada desconocida.

Estaba contento de sentirse a gusto consigo mismo, con su entorno y con su dragón. Todo gracias a que escuchó a esa vocecita en su interior. No la ignoraría ahora, ya no más. Así que la fue siguiendo mientras caminaban hacia el bosque, aprovechando que los Night Furys son casi invisibles en la oscuridad y que nadie parecía saber que él estaba ahí (excepto Heather, dormida en otra casa a varios metros de distancia).

No esperaría a que Heather despertara, ni que Astrid llegada enfurecida –por más seguridad que sentía ahora, la imagen de una Astrid enojada seguía asustándolo– actuaría haciéndole caso a su instinto. Llegaron al límite con el bosque y, sin mirar atrás, cruzaron los matorrales.

.

.

Stoick llegó a su casa un poco más tarde, procuraba legar temprano estos días que Hiccup seguía recuperándose, pero ahora que debía cumplir con muchas de las responsabilidades que le había cedido a su hijo su itinerario era más largo. Le dolía la cabeza del cansancio, así que se dejó caer frente al fogón y colocó perezosamente el agua caliente para preparar el té, quizá si tomaba un poco de esa cosa su dolor disminuiría.

—Hiccup—lo llamó, con la voz más baja que pudo, pero lo suficientemente alta para que se escuchara en la casa—Hijo…

No hubo respuesta.

Bueno, últimamente estaba saliendo mucho con Astrid, lo cual era bueno. Tampoco estaba Toothless. Desde que Hiccup entró en esa etapa de la pubertad en la que sólo buscaba aventuras, Stoick se convenció a sí mismo de que mientras su hijo estuviera con el Night Fury nada saldría mal. Al menos así se calmaba en los días más pesados.

Ese día en particular había sido muy pesado, así que tomó un poco del té de su hijo, dejó otro vaso con la humeante infusión en la mesa a simple vista y se fue a recostar. Necesitaba un descanso.

A la mañana siguiente estaba mucho mejor y descansado, se despertó de tan buen humor que comenzó a cantar una de sus viejas canciones favoritas sobre un viaje en altamar. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin navegar, y los ancianos siempre decían que los vikingos no podían ganarse la gloria de Odín sin una buena aventura en barco al menos una vez al año. Salió de su alcoba pensando que podría tomarse una tarde –quizá la otra semana– para pescar un poco, extrañaba usar los remos y podría invitar también a su hijo. No compartía muy gratos recuerdos con Hiccup en altamar, pero bueno esa amnesia debía servir para algo ¿no?

Su buen humor se esfumó cuando vio el vaso con el té, frío y solo en la mesa, exactamente como lo dejó el día anterior.

—¡Hiccup!—gritó, subiendo a la alcoba de su hijo. No estaba, ni tampoco el Night Fury.

"Muy bien, esos dos están juntos" intentó calmarse, con poco éxito. Era demasiado temprano en la mañana, pero quizá, _sólo quizá_ , Hiccup había madrugado.

Salió de la casa rápidamente y caminó hasta la fragua. Gobber estaba frente al fogón, viendo cómo su dragón encendía el fuego para realizar las labores de ese día. Al ver a su amigo, el viejo vikingo agitó su mano-martillo y sonrió.

—Madrugaste hoy, Stoick—saludó.

—Hiccup no está en casa—dijo sin perder tiempo—Creo que ni siquiera llegó a dormir ¿lo has visto?

—No desde ayer. Pero ¿qué te inquieta? Sabes que el muchacho se da sus perdidas de vez en cuando.

Era cierto, y hasta tenían un sistema para eso. Cuando Hiccup partía en una aventura que podría tomarle más de una tarde, le dejaba un pequeño recado en la mesa principal, Stoick no solía preocuparse hasta el tercer día, y cuando llegaba solía regañarlo por haberlo preocupado y dejar sus responsabilidades en la aldea por tanto tiempo. Ambos estaban tan impuestos a esa dinámica que la consideraban perfectamente normal.

—Lo sé, lo sé—respondió—Pero Hiccup no ha recordado todavía muchas cosas, por eso me preocupa.

—¿Está con el Night Fury?

—Sí.

—¿Y con Astrid?

—No lo sé.

Como invocada por los dioses, Astrid apareció saludándolos con una sonrisa y preguntando por las armas que había dejado para reparar el día anterior. Al verla, Gobber hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, creo que sí tienes razón de preocuparte.

Gobber se inclinó buscando las armas de Astrid, mientras la rubia veía al Jefe con una mueca de confusión.

—¿Preocupado por qué, Stoick?

El Jefe suspiró, pues no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente sin que ella se alterara.

"Claro que se va a alterar, es Astrid" se reprendió mentalmente.

—Parece que Hiccup no está en Berk—dijo.

La rubia primero hizo expresión de confusión, después de incredulidad, y terminó con una de total preocupación.

—¿No está?—ni siquiera se percató de que Gobber le tendió un bolso con sus armas—¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde podría estar?

—Era en lo que estábamos pensando cuando llegaste—le dijo Gobber, poniendo el bolso en sus manos—Al menos sabemos que está con Toothless.

Ante la mención del Night Fury, Astrid recordó que la tarde anterior Hiccup lo había montado, y que había manifestado su deseo de ir a Dragon Edge. _Oh no, por favor no._ Rezó en sus adentros, apretando al mismo tiempo la mandíbula y las armas en sus manos.

—Creo tener una idea de dónde está—le dijo a Stoick—Espero equivocarme.

El Jefe la siguió a la Academia, en donde estaban reuniéndose los otros jinetes. Le daban de comer y de beber a sus dragones antes del viaje, todos un poco adormilados pero de buen humor. Astrid ni siquiera los saludó, caminó directo hacia los guardias nocturnos que estaban terminando su jornada y les preguntó por Heather.

—Ella se fue ayer, al anochecer.

—¿Heather se fue?—dijo Fishleg sorprendido, pero todos lo ignoraron.

—¿Se fue sola?

—No—respondió con actitud relajada—Iba con Hiccup.

Su actitud tranquila desapareció apenas pronunció esas palabras.

.

.

" _¿¡Cómo que se fueron!?"_

" _¿¡Por qué no los detuvieron!?"_

" _¿¡Y por qué no me hablaron!?"_

" _¡No me importa que fuera de noche!"_

" _¿¡A qué hora se fueron!?"_

" _¡VÁMONOS!"_

Todos los jinetes montaban a sus dragones en el más absoluto silencio, aún asustados de los potentes gritos de Astrid y su expresión de pocos, _muy_ pocos amigos. Ella iba al frente, murmurando en voz baja cosas que seguro asustarían a los dioses en Asgard, y todos se esmeraban en distraerse viendo al cielo, las nubes, el mar, los peces o cualquier cosa para no prestarle más atención. Hasta los gemelos hacían silencio, y eso era decir mucho.

—Con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos ¡Claro, Heather, llévate a mis espaldas a mi novio para que se enfrente con una horda entera de peligrosos dragones! No importa que tenga amnesia, no, nada de eso importa, ni que…

Snotlout y Fishleg intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, pero en honor la verdad, ambos temían por sus vidas si intervenían. El único con la valentía –o tontería– suficiente para enfrentarse a Astrid en esa condición era Hiccup. Maldita sea ¿cuándo se dignaría Hiccup a mejorar?

Por su parte, Astrid intentaba no pensar de más, pero le resultaba imposible no preocuparse. Confiaba en Hiccup con todo su ser y sabía que era de las personas más valientes y capaces en Berk, pero debido a su amnesia el chico se había comportado de manera torpe e imprudente, y Dragon Edge NO era un lugar para alguien con esas cualidades. Cualquier error que Hiccup cometiera con un dragón no entrenado podría costarle la vida, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, y aunque el instinto de Hiccup había sido muy bueno últimamente temía de pensar en qué pasaría si su instinto fallaba justo ahora.

Cuando estaban cerca de Dragon Edge Astrid dejó de murmurar, por lo que todos creyeron que estaba más tranquila, Fishleg respiró profundo y le susurró a Meatlog para que se posicionara al lado de Stormfly. Astrid ni siquiera pareció notarlo, hasta que le habló.

—Hm, Astrid.

—¿¡Qué!?

Oh, seguía igual de enojada. Fishleg se aclaró la garganta.

—Quería saber, bueno, si es que se puede claro— _no, no titubeas ahora ¡no ahora!—_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué haremos una vez que lleguemos a Dragon Edge?

—Primero, buscaremos a Hiccup y Heather—declaró con tono fuerte—Tendré una larga conversación con esos dos y, después, sólo después de eso, buscaremos a los dragones para verlos de cerca ¿entendido?

—S-sí.

—¿¡Alguna duda!?—gritó, volteando hacia los demás jinetes.

—No, no, claro que no—dijeron a coro.

—Tu cabello se ve tan bonito hoy.

—¿Has adelgazado, verdad?

—¡El azul de Stormfly combina con tus ojos!

Astrid rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Aduladores—tiró de las riendas de Stormfly para ir más rápido.

Hasta la siempre fiel nadder de Astrid hizo una mueca, su jinete estaba demasiado enfadada y eso nunca era bueno para nadie. Los demás jinetes se vieron entre sí, preocupados, nadie podía controlar nunca a Astrid a excepción de Hiccup. Tenían una morbosa curiosidad sobre cómo iban a desarrollarse los eventos, pero al mismo tiempo, temían por su integridad personal.

Y quien dijera que estaban exagerando, era porque nunca antes se habían enfrentado a Astrid Hofferson… ni Loki en sus mejores días lo intentaría.

Finalmente divisaron Dragon Edge, era media mañana y varias personas empezaban sus actividades diarias. Aterrizaron frente al establo, apenas Astrid puso los pies en el suelo se escuchó su potente grito.

—¿¡Dónde está Heather!?

El pobre muchacho del establo señaló hacia el área común, asustado. Los demás la fueron siguiendo mientras la rubia caminaba a pasos firmes, entrando a la sala y buscando en la mirada a Heather. La pelinegra estaba frente a la mesa, cruzada de brazos y con expresión nerviosa.

—Astrid…

—¡No, nada de "Astrid"!—gritó—¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿¡dónde está Hiccup!?

—Yo… no lo sé.

— _¿¡Qué!?_

Heather se encogió un poco, pero respiró profundo dándose a sí misma aliento.

—Astrid, primero cálmate.

—¡No pienso calmarme!—gritó la vikinga—Apenas ayer hablé con Hiccup sobre esto ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba mientras volaba hacia aquí? ¿te pasó por la mente las mil cosas que pueden pasarle? ¡no recuerda casi nada de cómo entrenar dragones!

—Pero…

—¡Si lo ibas a traer, mínimo me hubieras dicho para seguirlos y…!

—¡Él quería venir solo!—debatió—Por eso vine con él.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que esto es peligroso.

—Si, muy peligroso ¿pero qué querías que hiciera?—puso los brazos en jarras—¡Sabes lo terco que puede ser! No me podía simplemente negar. Además, pensé que sería un avance.

—¿Avance en qué forma?

—Sí Hiccup quiso venir por su cuenta es porque quiere arreglar este problema—le dijo con un tono más amable—Eso se parece mucho más al Hiccup de siempre ¿no?

—¿Enserio?—Astrid de cruzó de brazos, pues ya había pensado en eso—¿No será que quiere probarse a sí mismo que lo puede hacer, como el Hiccup de antes? ¿debo recordarte cuántas veces puso su vida en peligro para demostrar que era un vikingo fuerte?

De repente la expresión de Heather se volvió lívida. No había pensado en eso.

—Yo…

—¿Dónde está Hiccup?—demandó saber, antes de que su amiga siguiera hablando.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—¡No lo sé! Lo dejé en su casa para que durmiera y cuando desperté no estaba. Lo he buscado en el establo, en la arena, en…

—Está en los bosques—respondió Astrid, llevándose una mano al rostro—Fue a buscar a los dragones.

Su voz ya no sonaba enojada, sino preocupada. Heather se sintió culpable de ver a su amiga en ese estado, pero como acercarse le parecía arriesgado, sólo habló:

—Entonces debemos iniciar un patrullaje.

—Sí, sí—todo enfado se fue a segundo plano, era más importante encontrar a Hiccup—Vamos, ustedes al norte, ustedes al sur…

Tras dar todas las indicaciones, Astrid saltó a la espalda de Stormfly y se fue volando rumbo al bosque. Heather no quiso seguirla, dirigió a otro pequeño grupo hacia otra parte de la isla. Mientras más terreno abarcaran, mejor.

.

.

Ni Stoick ni Gobber admitirían nunca que estaban en la Academia todavía asustados por los gritos de Astrid. Esa mujer podía asustar a todos los dioses de Asgard si se lo proponía, Stoick mismo sintió pena por su hijo cuando la rubia lo encontrara, porque claro que lo iba a encontrar…

—Esto de alguna forma me trae viejos recuerdos—dijo Gobber, aligerando el ambiente—¿recuerdas cómo se ponía Valka cuando te ibas a las expediciones en secreto?

Temblando al recordarlo, Stoick hizo una mueca y después sonrió.

—Ah, qué viejos tiempos. Sólo mi madre y Valka han podido tratarme de esa manera—recordó que en una ocasión, cuando se fue sin avisarle, Valka lo esperó todos los días en el muelle y cuando finalmente arribó la mujer lo llevó jalándole de las barbas hasta el gran comedor para "charlar a solas con su prometido"—No me queda duda de que mi hijo ha elegido bien.

—Sí, de tal palo tal astilla.—Gobber sonrió pensando en que podría disfrutar muchos años de cómicas situaciones maritales una vez que Hiccup decidiera _por fin_ casarse con Astrid.—Al menos te queda el consuelo de que tu hijo regresará sano y salvo… con esa valquiria que salió a buscarlo no puedo pensar de otra forma.

Stoick le dio la razón, y aunque estaba aún algo preocupado por Hiccup, sabía que Astrid se encargaría muy bien del asunto.

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron rumbo a la salida cuando divisaron a un vikingo pelirrojo que corría apurado.

—¡Me quedé dormido!—dijo Dagur, agitando una mano para que lo vieran—¿Ya se fueron todos?

Miró alrededor, y no encontró a ningún dragón o jinete.

—Temo que sí—le respondió Gobber

—Ni siquiera mi propia hermana me esperó—Dagur se cruzó de brazos, medio molesto, y se acercó a la celda en donde estaba descansando su dragón—Vámonos, aunque nadie parece valorarnos aquí aún tenemos que ir a Dragon Edge.

Gobber miró al vikingo, le parecía francamente extraño. Él y Stoick salieron de la Academia a realizar sus respectivas labores, durante las próximas horas esperarían con ansiedad tener noticias de Hiccup.

.

.

—Nunca había visto a Astrid tan molesta conmigo—dijo Heather, suspirando—Y vaya que hemos tenido malentendidos.

—Más que molesta, está preocupada por Hiccup—Fishleg intentó reconfortarla.—Ya se le pasará.

—Espero que sí.

Los dos estaban sobrevolando la parte norte de la isla, sin embargo, Windshear estaba muy ansiosa, viendo hacia todos lados en constante tensión.

—¿Por qué está tan inquieta?—preguntó Fishleg.

—Por los ataques de los Monstrous Nightmares. Nunca sabemos en qué parte de la isla están, así que salen de la nada.

Heather acarició con ternura a su dragona, para calmarla un poco, parte de la angustia de Windshear estaba pasando a Meatlog.

—Oh no, pequeña, estate tranquila—Fishleg acarició a su dragona para calmarla—Si te pones muy nerviosa no podrás volar bien nena.

—Lo siento, Windshear debe ponerla nerviosa, pero es que nos han atacado ya dos veces.

—¿Cuántos dragones forman esa manada?

—He contado de seis y nueve.

—Con algo de suerte no los encontraremos… y si aparecen, nos internaremos al bosque para escapar.

Heather le sonrió, le gustaba cuando Fishleg intentaba parecer más valiente de lo que en verdad era sólo para calmarla.

—Me preocupa Hiccup—continuó Heather—No sé cómo no se me ocurrió que se iría al bosque.

—No te culpes por eso. Nadie lo conoce como Astrid.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos tiraron de las riendas y dirigieron a sus dragones más cerca del suelo, para poder ver entre los huecos de los árboles. De todos los jinetes, Hiccup era el más difícil de encontrar, pues Toothless podía esconderse perfectamente si lo quería y algo les decía que no querían ser encontrados.

—Aunque creo que Astrid exageró un poco—dijo Fishleg, viendo hacia las sombras de los arbustos—Ni Hiccup ni Toothless son tan débiles como para no saberse cuidar allá afuera.

—¿Recuerdas que hay una manada de Monstrous Nightmares escondida quién sabe dónde y que nos puede atacar en cualquier momento, verdad?—respondió en tono sarcástico.

—Bueno, sí… pero ¡es Hiccup!

—Astrid teme que su amnesia no le permita enfrentarse bien a esos dragones.

—En parte tiene razón. Pero Hiccup es muy inteligente, con o sin recuerdos. Creo que estará bien.

—Puede que tengas razón… pero ¿y si no?

Fishleg no respondió a eso. Llevaba tanto tiempo confiando ciegamente en Hiccup, que le costaba recordar que debido a su amnesia era más vulnerable que ellos. Era Hiccup el inteligente, el valiente, el que siempre sabía cómo resolver un problema, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo así.

—No quiero ni pensarlo—respondió al fin—Además, estos días que ha estado enfermo ha sido un verdadero martirio.

—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

—Hemos tenido que cubrir todos sus deberes en Berk ¡y ha sido agotador!—dejó caer los brazos enfatizando su punto—Sin la experiencia de Hiccup todo es más difícil.

Heather apretó los labios, pensativa.

—Bueno, esperemos que recuerde muy pronto la memoria—porque hasta ella misma lo ocupaba.

Se alzaron más sobre las copas de los árboles, redirigiendo su ruta. En eso vieron a lo lejos a los gemelos que volaban con Snotlout.

—Si los encontramos aquí, entonces cubrieron aquella zona—razonó Fishleg—¿te parece si cambiamos de rumbo?

—Claro, a donde dirijas—le guiñó el ojo.

Fishleg le sonrió un poco sonrojado y guio a Meatlog hacia el este. Ya habría tiempo, cuando todo esto terminara, para otras cosas.

.

.

Hiccup llevaba dos horas caminando, adentrándose al bosque con Toothless al lado. Llegaron a un claro cerca de un río, y lo aprovecharon para sentarse y descansar. Le gustaba esta calma, no se había encontrado con ningún dragón en todo el trayecto, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero ignorando a su mente y escuchando la vocecita, dedujo que todo se iría resolviendo a lo largo del día.

—¿Te gustaba este lugar, Toothless?—preguntó Hiccup, inclinándose para mojarse el rostro y refrescarse.

Toothless asintió y se recostó al lado del rio.

—Aunque no lo recuerdo, me gusta—admitió—Principalmente este claro… me es familiar.

Miró cada detalle del claro, el césped verde, las grandes formaciones rocosas, los árboles que lo cercaban y la tranquilidad del sonido del agua que corría por el río. Tenía la certeza de que había estado ahí antes, y de que había ocurrido algo importante… sí, algo importante para él.

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, seguida de un dolor agudísimo. Toothless se tensó cuando vio a su jinete inclinado por el dolor. Escuchó susurros lejanos, que de golpe parecía que gritaban en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos abrumado y, como por arte de magia, una imagen nítida apareció en su mente.

 _Astrid tenía una expresión de completa triste y decepción, parecía rendida, y eso estaba mal. Astrid Hofferson nunca se rendía._

" _¿Qué pasará Hiccup?" le dijo con voz resignada "¿Qué pasará si el resto de mi vida es así?"_

" _Lidiaremos con eso." Su voz sonaba firme y decidida._

 _No iba a permitir que ella se sintiera así, sola y entristecida. Astrid jamás debía sentirse así si él estaba cerca. Mentalmente se hizo la promesa de que se encargaría, de ese día en adelante, de cuidarla y de procurarla mucho más de lo que llevaba haciéndolo por años. Era el momento._

" _Astrid, tú y yo hemos pasado de todo juntos ¿no crees que podamos manejarlo?" continuó, y se coló un poco de ansiedad en su voz "Astrid me tienes a mí, sin importar nada ¿okey? Lo que sea que signifique, lo que tú quieras que signifique, estoy contigo." se aseguraría de que nunca lo olvidara "Siempre será Hiccup y Astrid. Siempre."_

 _Se inclinó hacia ella…_

Hiccup abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el claro. Sí, ese había sido el lugar en que aquello ocurrió. Miró a Toothless, que se veía preocupado por él, pero no tenía tanta cabeza en ese momento para pensar en dos cosas a la vez, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en Astrid, y en lo que le dijo aquél día, en ese mismo claro, quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás.

 _Siempre será Hiccup y Astrid._

Otra dolorosa punzada llegó a su mente. Y con esa punzada, un puñado más de imágenes. Astrid cegada por el rayo de una tormenta, Astrid montada en Toothless porque no encontraban a Stormfly. Astrid enfrentándose, a pesar de su ceguera, a un dragón. Astrid recuperando la vista, sentada a su lado y viendo el atardecer… besándose.

Así había empezado todo. Una intensa emoción lo abrumó de pies a cabeza. Lo había recordado ¡había recordado el inicio de su relación con ella! Había años y años de memorias perdidas sobre momentos que compartieron, pero nada de eso importaba. Había recordado el inicio de todo, y sólo por eso estaba feliz.

Se concentró en Astrid, en lo que le gustaba de ella. Siempre había adorado sus ojos azules, su sonrisa tan auténtica, su expresión firme y decidida, su cabello rubio que brillaba bajo el sol. Pero de repente nuevas características le vinieron a la mente: su perseverancia, su agilidad en la pelea, su sentido del humor cuando estaba contenta, la manera que tenía de animarlo cuando nadie más sabía qué decirle. Esas eran cosas más personales, cosas que se aprenden tras años de convivencia y de complicidad. Y todo eso regresaba a su mente.

Una punzada más, y otro puñado de imágenes.

 _Un golpe en su hombro._

" _¡Auch!"_

" _Eso fue por asustarme" le dijo Astrid, ceñuda._

" _¿Qué? ¿siempre va a tener que ser así?" reclamó, molesto por el golpe "¡porque yo…!"_

 _Astrid lo jaló de la camisa y le besó en los labios, corto, conciso y con cariño. Cuando se separó, le sonrió de lado coquetamente._

"… _podría acostumbrarme" sí, un golpe claro que valía un beso. Pero sólo los de Astrid._

 _._

" _Sé que debe ser muy triste ver a todos con sus dragones" le dijo ella, con una mueca de tristeza e intentando sonar comprensiva "Pero lo que hiciste por todos fue muy noble. Gracias" se inclinó y lo besó._

 _._

 _La colocó cuidadosamente sobre el césped, Astrid se veía fatal. Su piel estaba verde, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y le costaba respirar. No estaba asustado, no, estaba aterrado, pero se obligó a mostrarse más calmado mientras le susurraba con todo el afecto que pudo:_

" _Tienes que quedarte con nosotros…" le dijo, luego agregó "No puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti"_

 _Por favor, pensó en sus adentros, por favor no me abandones._

 _._

 _Astrid lucía perfectamente sana, y era tanto su alivio que podría concederle lo que ella quisiera. Ella le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que adoraba, y le dijo:_

" _Tampoco puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti" esas palabras fueron directo a su corazón, reconfortándolo más que cualquier medicina._

Más besos, más sonrisas, más anécdotas, más aventuras.

 _Siempre habrá un Hiccup y Astrid. Siempre._

Hiccup respiraba rápido, abrumado por todas las cosas que acababa de recordar. Se inclinó otra vez sobre el río mojándose el rostro y el cabello, intentando calmarse. Una sonrisa boba de enamorado apareció en sus labios. No era la sensación de admiración y torpe enamoramiento adolescente de antes, oh no, era el amor y el cuidado que sientes tras años de relación.

No recordaba todo, claro que no, pero recordaba _casi todo_. La mayor parte de sus aventuras con Astrid. Muchas cosas estaban fuera de contexto, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Él lo recordaba. Eran _sus_ memorias, _sus_ imágenes, _sus_ pensamientos. No eran historias que Astrid le contó, no, eran sus propias versiones de sus historias. Estaba eufórico.

Pero apenas llegó la euforia, ésta se esfumó. Porque al haber recordado esas cosas, sus sentimientos hacia Astrid se volvieron más profundos, y de repente comprendió que ella no estaría sólo molesta de que él se hubiera ido a Dragon Edge, ella estaría bastante preocupada. Por su culpa.

Y la idea de que ella estuviera angustiada, molesta y desesperada por su culpa le destrozó.

—No debí venir aquí, Toothless—le dijo al Night Fury—No sin Astrid.

El dragón rugió, dándole la razón. Hiccup se mordió el labio ¿cómo iban a ser Hiccup y Astrid si él estaba ahí, solo? Le estaba fallando. Tenía amnesia, desde luego, no recordaba muchas cosas, pero eso no era excusa. Le estaba fallando y no se permitiría seguir haciéndolo.

—Vamos, debemos buscar a Astrid. Ya debió de haber llegado aquí y…

Se puso de pie, pero apenas saltó sobre la espalda de Toothless cuando el Night Fury rugió, y un nadder azul voló sobre el cielo. Hiccup suspiró, preparándose para la fiera que de seguro lo aguardaba. Stormfly sobrevoló en círculos para perder velocidad y finalmente aterrizó, de manera grácil y práctica, frente al Night Fury.

—¡Toothless, quieto!—gritó Astrid, saltando al césped—Confío en que eres más prudente que tu jinete.

El Night Fury se encogió un poco, la pareja de su amigo podía ser intimidante. Sintió a Hiccup bajar de su lomo con cuidado.

—Ni se te ocurra irte, Haddock—no gritó, pero lo pronunció con tanta firmeza que nadie la hubiera cuestionado.

Stormfly saludó a Toothless y ambos dragones saltaron al otro lado del rio, buscando su seguridad y un ángulo idóneo para observar la discusión que empezaría.

Astrid e Hiccup estaban uno frente al otro. Ella ceñuda, él con una mueca. El silencio era abrumador.

Ahora más que nunca Hiccup quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla, decirle "¡recordé nuestro primer beso!" y contarle con lujo de detalles, preguntándole por las cosas que no recordaba aún. Pero la expresión herida que tenía la rubia le hirió profundo, y agradeció a todos los dioses que sus recientes memorias lo tenían un poco más preparado para lo que venía ahora.

—Astrid…—dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo cuando ella levantó la mano, indicándole que guardara silencio.

—"Si algo sale mal, no estás en las condiciones de defenderte y no podemos estarte cuidando" fue lo que te dije ayer, ¿recuerdas?—su voz sonaba contenida—"Estaremos bien. No debes preocuparte por nosotros" fueron mis exactas palabras.

Se sintió acusado, y bajó los ojos un momento.

—No te imaginas cuántas situaciones pasaron por mi mente mientras volábamos hasta aquí ¡hasta Stormfly estaba preocupada!—la dragona asintió a distancia—NO espero que entiendas todo, de verdad que no lo espero, pero sí quiero que me creas cuando te digo que eres lo más importante para mí…

Para ese punto, había lágrimas en sus ojos, que amenazaban con derramarse.

—… y que si algo te pasara por un descuido mío… jamás podría perdonármelo.

Hiccup asintió, acercándose unos pasos hacia ella. Astrid siguió hablando.

—Confío en ti, con todo mi ser—explicó—Pero en estas circunstancias, de verdad _necesito_ que confíes en mí ¿podrías hacerlo?—sollozó.

Empezó a llorar, e Hiccup con cuidado le limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, ahuecando la mano derecha para acariciarle el rostro.

—Lo siento—dijo, con total sinceridad.

Astrid cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. La sentía… diferente. Más auténtica, más genuina que las anteriores. No pudo pensar más en eso porque Hiccup colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y las hizo descender por sus brazos en una suave y tierna caricia hasta agarrar las manos de ella con firmeza.

Esa caricia… era… tan Hiccup. No del Hiccup de catorce años, no, era una caricia que solía hacerle el Hiccup de veinte años. SU Hiccup.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada verde penetrante, sincera y llena de cariño.

—Lamento haberte preocupado—le dijo, con ese tono de voz seguro y firme—Lamento haber sido tan impulsivo y descuidado. No volverá a pasar.

Levantó su mano derecha y le besó el dorso con exquisita delicadeza.

— _Perdóname, m'lady._

Ante la mención de aquel apodo, Astrid se sintió desfallecer de amor, alivio y felicidad. _M'lady_ ¡cómo había extrañado esa simple palabra! Sólo Hiccup podía llamarla así, sólo Hiccup podía hacerla tan feliz, hacerla sentir segura, cuidada y confiada, sólo él y nadie más. La emoción atoró el sollozo en su garganta, y simplemente se echó a sus brazos, sin poder gritar, pero dejando que las lágrimas demostraran su profunda felicidad.

Hiccup la abrazó, sin recelo, sin dudas, la abrazó como un novio abraza a su novia, como un hombre abraza a su mujer. La estrechó contra su pecho, acariciando su cabeza y susurrándole palabras al oído para calmarla. Y Astrid se sintió reconfortada, realmente cuidada por primera vez en semanas, desde que Hiccup había perdido la memoria. De repente la soledad que llevaba soportando todo ese tiempo se esfumó. Hiccup estaba ahí, con ella, _su Hiccup estaba ahí._

Ya nada más le importaba…

…hasta que sus dragones rugieron, y escucharon el inconfundible sonido de un rugido de ataque de un Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora...

 _Si habrá capítulo VII_

 **NOTA:** Hiccup aún no recupera TODAS sus memorias, pero sí la mayoría que lo relacionan con Astrid. De cualquier forma, esto se explicará mejor en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho =D


	7. VII

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN GANAR UN CENTAVO POR ELLAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo!

¡Lo siento! T_T se que me tardé más de lo usual con este capítulo, no fue mi intención dejarlos esperando tanto, pero me ocupe con asuntos familiares y sencillamente me fue imposible escribir al ritmo que acostumbro, además lo que escribía no me terminaba de gustar y no les miento, reescribí este capítulo unas tres veces hasta que me convenció.

 **AVISO.-** ¿Se acuerdan de la tradición de cortejo que Hiccup empezó en Berk, que narré en el capítulo 3? ¿Y se acuerdan que iba a escribir una escena al respecto? ¡Pues al fin la terminé! Vaya que me dio pelea jeje, pero me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes también. Lo publiqué como One-shot y se llama **"Tradición"** , pueden encontrarlo en mis historias ¡Se los dedico por completo, gracias por acompañarme en este hermoso proyecto!

 **Reviews:**

meliandrade: jaja, no te preocupes aquí está el nuevo capítulo c:

EnglishRoseNath: Muchas gracias por decirme que la nueva temporada estrenará el 25 de agosto (he andado por las nubes y no supe nada de nadie) más les vale que tenga muuuucho hiccstrid. Me emociona cuando dices que te emociona leer el fic XD es una especie de cadena de emoción jeje. Por cierto, me interesa mucho qué opinarás de War cuando ya la termines c:

HoneyBH: No hay de que, espero que te hayan gustado esos fics que te recomendé. Y también espero poder escribir más =D

Melanie Villamar: Dejamos las historias en la parte más interesante para que sigas leyendo XD pero no te preocupes, aquí está la continuación, y creo que Astrid e Hiccup bebé te gustarán.

DragoViking: creo que un dragón interrumpiendo es la esencia de "how to train your dragon" jajaja, es broma, simplemente debía avanzar en la trama.

justme69928: salut! tomé clases de francés en la escuela, pero no recuerdo mucho disculpa, no te preocupes tu español es excelente y me alegra mucho que leas mi fic y más aún que te guste =D ¡Saludos desde Monterrey, México! =D

Shinki S: Intenté de verdad poner a Hiccup salvando a Astrid, pero la situación no se prestó, como dices ella es muy buena peleando :c aún así tienen sus buenos momentos. No sabes cuánto me emociona que lo hayas llamado "el mejor fic del año" no sé si realmente lo sea, pero el que tú lo creas por el hecho de que te guste me llena de felicidad =D gracias por disfrutarlo tanto y espero que te guste este capítulo aún más.

Forever MK NH: oww es la idea ;)

Anislabonis: jeje muchísimas gracias, ojalá este capítulo también te guste.

anakarenzavala029: me encanta tu emoción, prepárate para este capítulo ;)

Astridfangirl: También soy mexicana (¿de dónde eres?) así que si te salen maldiciones, significa que te llegó el corazón, y que hice un buen trabajo =) ya con eso estoy muuuy feliz. Siempre me ha parecido que Astrid enojada es de miedo, así que lo desquité en este fic como bien te has dado cuenta. Ámame, ódiame, pero no dejes de leerme :v (tengo un colapso nervioso similar al de la sargento Calhoun cuando escucha "dinamita"). ¡Disfruta muchísimo este capítulo!

* * *

 **VII**

Instintivamente, Hiccup abrazó con fuerza a Astrid y buscó alrededor de dónde provenía el rugido. Toothless y Stormfly estaban a la defensiva, dos Monstrous Nightmare se asomaron desde los árboles en su lado del rio. Hiccup se puso frente a Astrid, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y mirando con detenimiento a esos dos dragones.

Dioses ¿por qué no recordaba nada de cómo entrenarlos?

Respiró hondo. No más dudas. No tenía tiempo para dudar. Ahí estaban esos dragones, sólo le quedaba actuar.

—Oh no—escuchó a Astrid hablar atrás de él, sonaba preocupada.

Se concentró en ver a los Monstrous Nightamares, eran tan grandes como Hookfang, pero se veían enojados. Stormfly y Toothless se veían amenazantes, aunque ya nos les rugían. Los cuatro dragones se miraron fijamente, retándose y moviéndose con lentitud. De repente, Toothless se paró en sus patas traseras y se elevó extendiendo las alas, en una pose intimidante. Los Monstrous Nightamres rugieron y se inclinaron, pero Stormfly alzó la cola enseñándoles sus púas.

Los otros rugieron, encendiéndose un poco antes de internarse de nuevo al bosque. Ni Toothless ni Stormfly se movieron de donde estaban, al contrario, se veían concentrados y miraban a todos lados. Hiccup dedujo que los Monstrous no se habían ido, así que tampoco bajó la guardia. Astrid apretaba con fuerza el mango de su hacha, lista para usarlo en cualquier momento.

Fue cuando escucharon otro rugido y al voltear se dieron cuenta que los Monstrous Nightamares habían rodeado, saliendo del otro lado del claro listos para atacarlos. Toothless fue el primero en dispararles un plasma, mientras que Stormfly volaba sólo lo suficiente para dispararle sus púas desde una altura conveniente. Los ataques detuvieron el avance de los Monstrous, pero no sus intenciones, pues vieron hacia los humanos con absoluta desconfianza, era obvio que ellos eran su blanco.

—¡Ven!—gritó Astrid, jalando a Hiccup de la mano para inclinarse al lado de una formación rocosa que pudiera protegerles.

Astrid alzó el hacha, pero antes de que pudiera salir a combatir Toothless se posicionó enfrente de ellos impidiéndola alejarse de la roca, disparando dos plasmas consecutivos para que los Monstrous no se acercaran tanto. Hiccup cerró los ojos, los rugidos de los dragones de repente eran un ruido molesto que lo aturdía. Por más que intentaba calmarse, estaba desesperado porque no sabía qué hacer.

Por su parte, Astrid miraba detrás de Toothless cómo el Night Fury y su Nadder se esmeraban tanto en protegerlos, miró a Hiccup de reojo y pensó que los dragones querían cuidarlo para que no se metiera en un problema, pues ahora por su amnesia no sabía cómo defenderse de dragones salvajes. Se mordió el labio, porque no estaba segura si intervenir en ese combate pudiera ser contraproducente. Mantuvo el hacha bien sujeta y no perdía de vista ninguno de los movimientos de los dragones, a la espera de cualquier oportunidad con la cual ella e Hiccup pudieran irse de ahí. No se arriesgaría a pelear con él ahí, ante todo quería protegerlo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Hiccup intentaba pensar, la vocecita en su interior estaba sofocada por la angustia que sentía en su mente, pero ahora más que nunca debía escucharla. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, respiró hondo para calmarse y poder escuchar esa voz. Apenas pudo entenderla un poco y un gran cambio se desató al interior, casi como si una burbuja hubiera llegado a su punto cúspide y explotara de repente.

Los rugidos dejaron de ser un simple ruido molesto, ahora los entendía. Sabía cuál rugido era de Toothless, cuál era de Stormfly y cuáles eran los de ambos Monstrous Nightmares. Entendió también que los rugidos de sus dragones eran de advertencia, mientras que los otros rugían desesperados por atacar. Abrió los ojos, la postura de Astrid era tensa y miraba hacia la pelea con intensidad. Él mismo se inclinó para poder ver un poco la pelea, y se sorprendió de lo rápido que entendió el lenguaje corporal de los reptiles.

Los Monstrous querían llegar _a ellos_ , los humanos, mientras que sus dragones lanzaban ataques de advertencia para protegerlos. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor la situación, analizando más detalles, percatándose que no estaban peleando a morir, sin embargo, los Monstrous Nightmare no parecían querer ceder.

No eran el tipo de dragón más amable de los que existían, de hecho, recordaba que su padre llamaba a los Monstrous Nightmare como una de las especies más peligrosas, pero esos recuerdos ahora no funcionaban. Se concentró en escuchar la vocecita en su interior y, al hacerlo, se percató de que algo curioso pasaba con esa especie. Usualmente, los Monstrous encendían su cuerpo entero en llamas cuando peleaban a matar o se sentían amenazados (también cuando los asustaban mucho) pero sus cuerpos no estaban encendidos, y los disparos que daban nunca apunaban hacia Toothless o Stormfly: apuntaban hacia las rocas, hacia ellos.

Una idea llegó a su mente y decidió llevarla a cabo antes de arrepentirse. Se puso de pie de un salto, elevando las manos y gritó:

—¡Oigan, por aquí!—agitó las manos, llamando la atención de los Monstrous—¡Mírenme!

Toothless rugió como diciendo "¡No puede ser!" y Stormfly pareció jadear de frustración. Astrid le miró confundida y molesta.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Te van a matar! ¡Ocúltate!

Un disparo le dio a la roca a pocos centímetros de Hiccup, asustándolo, pero él no iba a ceder. Corrió alejándose de la protección de las rocas.

—¡Confía en mí!—le dijo a Astrid.

Ella iba a seguirlo cuando un Monstrous voló hacia ella, Stormfly se interpuso protegiéndola y se quedó ayudando a su dragona. Alcanzó a gritar "¡Toothless, ayúdalo!" pero el Night Fury para ese momento estaba intentando seguir a su desesperante jinete.

" _Dioses, que esto funcione"_ pensó Hiccup, corriendo hacia el rio y sintiendo que el Monstrous volaba hacia él. Toothless iba detrás, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando el Monstrous lanzó un disparo que Hiccup esquivó saltando hacia el agua.

 _¿Esconderte en el agua? ¿¡Y para eso hiciste tanto alboroto!?_ Pensaba Toothless, con desesperación, rugiendo para enfatizarlo.

Hiccup emergió del agua tan pronto como se zambulló, pero con dos peces pequeños en las manos –que había pescado gracias a esa grandiosa agilidad que no recordaba poseer– y mostrándolos en alto para llamar la atención de los Monstrous. Ambos dragones rugieron hacia él, en una pose intimidatoria pero no de ataque, y se fueron acercando lentamente.

—¡No se muevan!—gritó Hiccup para que Toothless y Stormfly se quedaran quietos.

Siguió mostrando los peces a los Monstrous, cuyos pasos hacia él eran pequeños, cortos y amenazantes. Rugían por lo bajo, Hiccup susurraba palabras para calmarlos acercando ambos peces hacia los dos dragones. Cuando estaban frente a él, sin dejar de verlos de frente, Hiccup esperó hasta que los dos Monstrous tomaron los peces de sus manos, se los tragaron y se fueron de un salto emprendiendo un vuelo bajo.

Rugieron mientras se alejaban volando, Hiccup miró con detenimiento hacia dónde se iban y llamó con una sola expresión a Toothless.

—¡Vamos, hay que seguirlos!—dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—Astrid se montó en Stormfly—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Recordé que los Monstrous ofrecen comida como señal de paz, fue mi manera de decirles que no queremos hacerles daño. Esos dragones no quieren matarnos, sólo quieren protegerse—le dijo—Creían que somos una amenaza, pero no ven como amenaza ni a Toothless ni a Stormfly.

Astrid asintió, analizando cada una de las palabras que Hiccup le decía. Estaba actuando más como él, y eso le gustaba, pero considerando lo agresivos que se estaban mostrando esos dragones también estaba preocupada.

—Deberías regresar a Dragon Edge y pedirles ayuda los demás.—comentó, aunque sabía que no le haría caso—No sé si nosotros solos podamos con una manada entera de Monstrous Nightmares.

—No, tardaríamos mucho y no podemos perderlos de vista—usó _ese tono de voz_ que Astrid bien le conocía, y que no dejaba lugar a réplicas, luego tiró de las riendas para que Toothless se alzara—¡Vamos!

Lo siguió, porque ni loca iba a dejarlo irse solo detrás de esos dragones. Tenía la corazonada de que, al empezar a recordar cosas, Hiccup podría lidiar con esto. Sólo esperaba que sus instintos no le fallaran.

.

.

—Idiota.

—Descerebrado.

—Presumida

—¡Estúpido!

—¡Cállense ya!—gritó Snotlout—¡O nos comerán!

Snotlout montaba a Hookfang, con los gemelos detrás de él, frente a ellos estaban tres Monstrous Nightmares salvajes que gruñían hacia ellos, pero que aún no los atacaban. Hookfang les mostraba los colmillos de manera intimidante, pero Snotlout no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba pasando o de qué podría hacer.

—Guarden silencio—susurró a los gemelos, temeroso de que sus gritos pudieran provocar una pelea.

Hookfang rugió de repente y los tres Monstrous Nightmare respondieron, pero antes de que pudieran atacar, los tres dragones se incendiaron a sí mismos y dieron la vuelta volando hacia las montañas más cercanas. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, demostrando su confusión, entonces vieron a otros dos Monstrous que llevaban por detrás de ellos y que ni siquiera se detuvieron a verlos, los sobrevolaron siguiendo a los otros tres rumbo a la montaña.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—preguntó Ruffnut.

—Algo típico de los Monstrous que ustedes no comprenderían—respondió Snotlout con su tono pedante, acariciando a Hookfang—¿verdad amigo?

Hookfang bufó y lanzó dos pequeñas flamas de sus fosas nasales, mostrándose molesto. Snotlout asintió, pues él no estaba del todo seguro de lo que significó ese encuentro.

—¡Ilústranos, alteza!—se burló Tuffnut, haciendo reír a su hermana.

—No sé si quieren que los sigamos, o no—dijo, revelando su inseguridad al hablar.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si los seguimos?

—Que nos quemen vivos.

—Siempre es lo mismo con los dragones—rezongó Tuffnut—Creo que deberíamos ir con Fishleg o con Astrid.

—Se supone que estábamos buscando a Hiccup.

—¡No podremos con esos dragones amenazantes volando por aquí!—Snotlout suspiró con enfado—Tenemos que ponernos a salvo y…

—¿Y a ti quién te nombro jefe?

—¡Escuchen par de…!

 _—¡Oigan!_

Por reflejo, guardaron silencio y se enderezaron. Al voltear vieron al Night Fury y al Nadder acercarse a toda velocidad, pero extendieron las alas frenando un poco para detenerse al lado de ellos. Astrid se veía algo tensa, como si tuviera todos sus sentidos funcionando al máximo, e Hiccup se veía… Hiccup.

—¿Vieron a dos Monstrous Nightamres por aquí?—preguntó Hiccup. La manera en que estaba inclinado sobre la silla de montar, la manera en que los observaba, la forma en que les hablaba… todo era diferente, y familiar a la vez.

—Se fueron con otros tres hacia esas montañas—señaló Tuffnut—Pero no se veían del todo amistosos.

—Lo sé, están muy estresados.

Snotlout entrecerró los ojos, mientras los gemelos sonreían.

—Astrid y yo los seguiremos—siguió hablando, sin notar las expresiones de sus compañeros.—Ustedes busquen a Fishleg y Heather, cuando los encuentren vuelen a las faldas de la montaña, ahí nos encontraremos.

Dicho esto, empujó ligeramente la silla de montar y Toothless emprendió vuelo otra vez. Astrid les dirigió una mirada severa, como diciéndoles "no se les ocurra ninguna broma" y se fue siguiéndolo. Pero esa mirada de Astrid salía sobrando, porque tanto Snotlout como los gemelos reconocían muy bien cuando Hiccup les daba una orden que no podían rechazar, y esa había sido una de esas.

—Parece que alguien está recordando cosas—Tuffnut miró a su hermana de reojo.

—¡Ya era hora!—dijo Snotlout con tono molesto.

Los gemelos hicieron burla de nuevo, pero en realidad los tres jinetes se alinearon de manera perfecta para abarcar más terreno visual y buscar a los otros dos al otro lado de la isla. Tardaron no más de diez minutos cuando divisaron la graciosa figura robusta de Fishleg montando al pequeño y grueso Gronkle.

—¡Ustedes!—gritaron, para llamar su atención.

Heather fue la primera en escucharlos y cambió el rumbo de su vuelo para acercarse a ellos, Fishleg la siguió de cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo en orden?—preguntó la pelinegra.

De manera rápida y algo tajante, Snotlout les comentó que se encontraron con los Monstrous Nightmares y que Astrid e Hiccup los habían seguido. Respondieron las preguntas de Fishleg y escucharon las malas bromas de los gemelos, todo eso mientras volaban hacia la ribera de la montaña tal y como Hiccup lo había dicho. De todas las cosas que dijeron, sólo una realmente importó al grupo.

—Hiccup parece estar recordando más cosas—dijo Ruffnut—Cuando lo vimos, se veía mucho más él mismo.

—Espero que sea lo suficiente para solucionar este problema—agregó Heather, con una mueca en los labios.

La verdad, nadie estaba del todo seguro, pero confiaban en Hiccup y esperaban que esa confianza fuera suficiente por ahora.

.

.

Hiccup y Astrid llegaron a las faldas de la montaña, los Monstrous Nightamres habían volado por una especie de corredizo muy estrecho en la parte superior. Ni Toothless ni Stormfly se veían muy contentos, pero los ojos de Hiccup escudriñaban el lugar y para Astrid era muy obvio que estaba tramando algo.

—¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo han tenido complicaciones con estos dragones, o no te lo dijo Heather?—preguntó.

—Heather dijo que tres días, pero eso fue cuando llegaron a Berk—Astrid frunció los labios en una expresión pensativa—Unos cinco días.

—¿Cinco? Mmm—miró hacia el corredizo, que se alzaba de manera muy imponente desde su posición—No es un comportamiento usual.

—¿Qué crees que les pase?

—Da la impresión de que quieren alguna ayuda, pero no estoy seguro.

Hiccup se bajó de Toothless y comenzó a caminar por el sendero que conducía al corredizo, en ese momento Astrid se apeó de Stormfly y lo llamó.

—¡Espera!—dijo, sujetando el hacha que tenía guardada—Si vamos a adentrarnos ahí, debemos respaldarnos.

—De hecho, no creo que sea buena idea llevar las armas—miró hacia el filo que Astrid sostenía con recelo, ella resopló.

Sabía que cuando se enfrentaba a dragones salvajes lo mejor era mostrarse indefenso, pues las armas los ponían a la defensiva. Pero eran cinco Monstrous Nightmares ¡cinco! E Hiccup no estaba aún del todo recuperado.

—Lo sé—bajó el hacha—Pero dime ¿cómo nos defenderemos si se nos echan encima?

Hiccup volteó hacia el Nigh Fury cuando ella agregó:

—¡No pienso exponer a nuestros dragones!

El otro hizo una mueca y bajó la cabeza.

—Bueno ¿qué sugieres? Si llevamos el arma se asustarán más.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos, la verdad es que ella tenía una idea, había estado esperando para ver si Hiccup lo recordaba, pero eso importaba poco ahora. Caminó hacia la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de la silla de montar de Stormfly, y sacó un objeto ancho, a simple vista tallado que parecía una especie de palo muy grueso.

—¿Recuerdas?—preguntó con voz suave, tendiéndole el objeto.

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos al verlo, cuando lo sostuvo su mano instintivamente lo sujetó con firmeza haciendo uso de la fuerza correcta –pues estaba más pesado de lo que aparentaba– los tallados que le decoraban eran familiares, parecía ser el mango de un arma, pero no cualquiera.

—Me es familiar—admitió.

Astrid escondió el hacha entre los arbustos en un ángulo que supuso Heather podría encontrar, así les indicaría que dejaran ahí sus armas y que estaban en el corredizo. Hiccup siguió analizando el mango, encontrándose con lo que supuso era un botón, pero al aplanarlo no pasó gran cosa. Al seguir reconociéndolo descubrió otros dos botones ocultos en el patrón del tallado, su vocecita interna gritó de júbilo, como si se felicitara a sí mismo. Astrid lo veía mientras reconocía su propio invento, sonrió con mucha alegría cuando él solo consiguió hacer que la espada se desenvainara y encendiera.

—¡Wow!—dijo, sorprendido y a la vez orgulloso—Gas de Zippleback, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

—Debo admitir que ese invento tuyo me gusta. La llamaste "Fuego"

—"Fuego"—repitió en voz baja—Buen nombre.

Astrid rodó los ojos, en lo único que su novio no era creativo era con cómo nombrar sus inventos.

Él aplanó los botones correspondientes y la espada se guardó otra vez, a simple vista el mango de esa arma parecía un simple objeto decorativo, orgulloso de su propio ingenio Hiccup guardó el arma en su pantalón y con una señal ordenó a los dragones a ser silenciosos. Comenzaron a caminar adentrándose hacia el corredor, tan motivado estaba aquella vocecita interna que Hiccup ni siquiera era del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras caminaban, escalando los peldaños de piedra que los subían a la montaña, todo en completo silencio, una avalancha de dudas repentinamente llegó a su mente ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué se estaba exponiendo tanto? ¿por qué estaba poniendo en peligro a Astrid? ¿qué clase de amigo, novio o persona era él? ¿y si no podía enfrentar esta situación y todos morían por su culpa? ¿y si esos dragones se los comían? ¿y si descubría, al último momento, que no podía enfrentar esa situación?

Las dudas hicieron que se tropezara, no cayó al suelo, pero se quedó quieto un momento, obligando a esas dudas a callarse y recordándose a sí mismo que era el mejor entrenador de dragones en Berk. Todos lo decían. Él mismo lo creía ¿qué importaba que no lo recordara o no? Hasta ahora, su instinto había sido infalible.

Notando el cambio de humor en Hiccup, Astrid colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón tierno y confortante.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó en voz muy baja.

—No lo sé—admitió, apretó a "Fuego" en el bolso de su pantalón para darse ánimo a sí mismo—De repente me asaltó la duda.

—¿De qué tienes dudas, Hiccup?

Él la miró de reojo, recordaba casi todos los eventos que vivió con Astrid y muchos de esos fueron con dragones peligrosos alrededor. Confiaba en ella, ahora más que nunca.

—Es como una voz que me dice que tengo que hacer esto—le confesó, sabiendo que ella entendería—Pero no recuerdo casi nada de dragones ¿y si esa voz no es suficiente?

Astrid sonrió, _ese era Hiccup._

—Tú eres más que suficiente ¿quién quiere esos recuerdos?—colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le dio un suave tirón para tenerlo frente a frente—Confío en ti, no en tu memoria—aunque no le molestaría que recordara una o dos cosas—Y porque confío en ti es que estoy aquí a tu lado.

—Siempre has estado a mi lado—colocó una mano sobre la de Astrid, apretando sus dedos—Ahora recuerdo muy bien eso.

—Siempre habrá un Hiccup y Astrid—le dijo ella.

—Siempre.

Al decir eso, Hiccup dio un paso hacia ella y le besó tiernamente los labios. Ella le besó también su mejilla y le susurró al oído: "tú y yo siempre sabemos qué hacer" para terminar de consolarlo. Ante el gesto cariñoso de su novia, Hiccup sintió que aquellas voces de inseguridad en su mente perdían peso, y una sensación extraña escaló desde su abdomen hasta su mente, haciéndole sentir ligero, envalentonado y seguro.

Agarró la mano de Astrid entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, y así fue caminando por el corredor, con sus dragones escoltándolos. Con Toothless y Astrid ahí nada podría salir mal. Uno era su mejor amigo y la otra era su novia, no, más que su novia era su compañera de vida, su pareja en las buenas y en las malas. De repente los guijarros y las enormes piedras obstaculizando el sendero le parecieron nimiedades, mientras Astrid le sujetara la mano sabía que podría navegar el mar más turbulento y escalar la montaña más alta. Sí, todo saldría bien.

El corredor dio una curva pronunciada y llegó a una especie de claro con los muros aún más altos y escarpados, gracias a que las rocas eran altas y escondían sus siluetas pudieron contemplar a los Monstrous Nightamres recostados sin que éstos les vieran. Contaron siete dragones, reconociendo a los dos que antes los habían atacado. Todos parecían rodear algo, escucharon rugidos que no eran de ataque, se estaban comunicando entre ellos y parecían preocupados.

—Son muchos—susurró Astrid en su oído—¿Alguna idea?

—Estoy pensando.

Pero ella fue más rápida y aprovechando las pronunciadas rocas y salientes en los muros de piedra, escaló un poco, siendo lo más silenciosa posible para tener una mejor vista de la manada. El Night Fury y el Nadder encogieron sus alas, Hiccup les indicó a señas que fueran silenciosos. Él mismo intentó escalar, pero apenas colocó su prótesis sobre la roca ésta resbaló "Maldita pierna de metal" murmuró en sus adentros, viendo a su novia posarse en una saliente tres metros sobre el suelo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, dos de los dragones tenían sus alas extendidas, que al ser muy grandes le dificultaban la visión, pero cuando se desplazaron hacia otro lado pudo contemplar a un octavo integrante de la manada. Era el más pequeño, seguro era adolescente y no un adulto, todos los demás estaban rodeándole y el pequeño gemía adolorido. Sólo entonces se percató de que tenía las alas sujetadas por una red grande y pesada, ya que tenía el cuerpo entero desplomado sobre el suelo supuso que alguna ala estaría rota, y que llevaba muchos días en esa posición.

Uno de los otros dragones colocó frente al pequeño varios pescados, pero no quiso comer, hizo una mueca porque sólo se negaban a comer cuando estaban muy enfermos. Miró hacia abajo, donde Hiccup acallaba a sus dragones, y pensó que la especie de telescopio pequeño que éste usaba para ver a distancia sería de mucha ayuda ahora, pero esa cosa debía estar en Berk.

—Están cuidando a un dragón herido—susurró, pero gracias al silencio Hiccup pudo escuchar—Parece el más pequeño de la camada, está muy enfermo.

—¿Ves algo más?

Se esforzó en hacerlo, y sólo entonces reparó en algunas pequeñas piedras puntiagudas de color verde, pero no cualquier verde, reconocería ese tono en donde fuera.

—Raíz de dragón—dijo, Hiccup le preguntó de qué hablaba y ella agregó—Son flechas que usaban los cazadores de dragones para capturarlos o para hacerlos pelear. Creo que la manada fue atacada y han estado cuidando del pequeño que resultó herido hace días.

—¿No se supone que los cazadores se desintegraron?

—Bueno, sí—dijo—Pero algunos miembros aparecen a veces por aquí o por allá. Heather se suele encargar de ellos, no es nada grave.

—Hay un dragón herido allá—su tono de voz era algo molesto.

—Creo que la manada ha estado pidiéndole ayuda a los demás dragones—razonó ella—Pero como fueron atacados por cazadores, nos ven como enemigos, y por eso atacan a los jinetes.

—Creen que nuestros dragones son nuestros prisioneros—no tuvo idea de dónde vinieron esas palabras, pero para él tenían sentido.

—Exacto.

—Bueno, baja de ahí con cuidado. Debemos decirle a los demás y planear cómo acercarnos.

Astrid bajó despacio, Stormfly se le acercó para que pudiera apoyarse en ella y saltar al suelo, quedando al lado de Hiccup. Él la sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella para caminar de regreso a las faldas de la montaña, pero cuando comenzaron a desplazarse notó que Toothless no se movió.

El Night Fury se inclinaba para ver, a través de las rocas y sin ser detectado, cómo los Monstrous Nightmares rodeaban al pequeño que estaba herido. Escuchó lo que Hiccup dijo, pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Toothless estaba contento de notar a su amigo humano mucho mejor que antes, pero de manera similar que Astrid, su instinto de protección –más drástico en dragones que en humanos– le reclamaba no poner a Hiccup en situaciones de riesgo innecesarias, y considerando lo agresivos que esos dragones se mostraron antes, esa bien podía ser una situación innecesaria.

—Toothless—lo llamó Hiccup.

El Night Fury le miró a los ojos, luego miró hacia los Monstrous señalándolos y rugió por lo bajo.

—Vamos a buscar ayuda—respondió Hiccup, sorprendiéndose de entenderle con tanta facilidad.

Pero el dragón negó, rugió otra vez y comenzó a caminar hacia los Monstrous Nightmares.

—¡No, Toothless!

Toothless le rugió a Stormfly y el Nadder se puso frente a Hiccup, impidiéndole avanzar. El Night Fury caminó hacia los Monstrous Nightamres, quienes le rugieron al verlo. Inmediatamente Astrid e Hiccup se pegaron a las rocas para poder observar mejor la escena, aunque la manada se veía recelosa, dejaron que Toothless se les acercara. Rugieron varias veces, comunicándose entre sí, entre lo que Astrid sabía y lo que Hiccup recordaba se dieron cuenta de que Toothless los estaba convenciendo de recibir ayuda.

Cuando Toothless rugió otra vez, ahora mucho más alto, Stomfly extendió sus alas y se alzó, llevando a Hiccup y Astrid con ella. Aterrizaron al lado del Night Fury, frente a los Monstrous. La manera les rugió en señal de advertencia, y aunque se mostraban tensos, no los atacaron.

—Toothless está abogando por nosotros—dijo Hiccup, parándose al lado de su dragón.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?—aunque Astrid estaba muy segura de qué debían hacer, quería _que él_ lo pensara.

—Acerquémonos al pequeño herido, con cautela.

Así lo hicieron. La manada los rodeaba, recordándoles que con lanzar una sola llamarada los dos quedaría hechos cenizas, pero la pareja intentó no pensar en eso. Toothless y Stormfly los rodeaban, como si fueran una escolta. Astrid miró la red que tenía cautiva las alas del pequeño, estaba hecha de metal. Tiró levemente de las cadenas, estaban deformadas, por lo que Astrid dedujo que el pequeño le prendió fuego a su cuerpo para quitárselas, pero al derretirse un poco el metal sólo terminó aprisionándose más.

—Este pequeño lleva herido más de una semana—dijo ella con preocupación—Si tiene un ala rota, será muy difícil que sane.

—Confiemos en lo mejor.

Hiccup sacó a "Fuego" y se encogió antes de prenderla. Los dragones respingaron, pero Toothless y Stormfly sacaron un poco sus alas, como diciéndoles que se calmaran. Hiccup buscó en la red hasta que encontró el punto en donde todas las cadenas se juntaban, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, golpeó el lugar con la espada. Tuvo que golpearla tres veces más hasta que el metal cedió, liberando al pequeño.

La manada rugió emocionada, pero el dragón herido estaba agonizando y cuando se sintió libre, apenas pudo moverse. Hiccup y Astrid intentaron extenderle las alas, pero el dragón rugió, por lo que toda la manada casi se les echa encima. Tenía ambas alas rotas y de muy mala forma.

—Necesitamos mucha medicina, ¿Fishleg tendrá suficiente?

—Yo creo que sí.

Toothless rugió, diciendo a la manada que regresarían. Ambos dragones con sus jinetes se fueron despacio por el corredor hacia la falda de la montaña.

.

.

Se encontraron con el resto de los jinetes al salir del corredor. Heather, Hiccup y Fishleg se fueron a Dragon Edge por medicinas, mientras Astrid dirigía al grupo a una cacería _express_ para llevarles peces y otras comidas a la manada, y que dejaran de verlos de una manera tan agresiva. Astrid les dijo a los demás que esperaran en el corredor, mientras ella y Stormfly se acercaban a pasos lentos y dejaban las canastas con comida frente a la manada.

Tras un par de rugidos, uno de los Monstrous más grandes se acercó y agarró una canasta de peces, acercándosela al pequeño. Astrid supuso que podría ser el padre o la madre del dragón herido, por la manera casi mimosa en que se inclinó hacia él. Poco después llegó Hiccup con los otros, llevaban medicinas, vendajes y otras cosas que serían de utilidad. La manada les dejó pasar, y con extremo cuidado comenzaron a acomodar los huesos rotos del dragón, causándole el menor dolor posible, pero el pequeño estaba evidentemente enfermo y perdió la conciencia dos veces, por lo que nunca gritó, tampoco quiso comer ni tomar medicamentos.

Todavía no terminaban de envolverle las alas cuando el dragón rugió, y se desplomó. El otro que parecía ser su padre se inclinó sobre la cabeza, descubriendo lo que los jinetes no querían aceptar: estaba muerto.

Las fracturas habían causado infección tres días antes. Quizá de haberlo atendido en ese momento se hubiera curado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—No.

Hiccup miró al pequeño herido, y sintió una gran impotencia. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero no fue suficiente. Estaba más allá de sus posibilidades, pero de alguna forma seguía sintiéndose culpable. Sintió la mano de Astrid sobre su hombro, confortándolo.

Pero apenas pudieron digerirlo cuando el dragón padre rugió lanzando llamas al cielo, destrozado por la muerte del pequeño, y después miró hacia los jinetes con auténtico odio.

Stormfly y Toothless extendieron las alas sobre sus jinetes protegiéndolos del ataque del dragón padre. La manada alzó vuelo rodeándolos. Hiccup les dijo a los demás que se fueran, escondiéndose entre las rocas del corredor que imposibilitaba los ataques desde aire, pero él, Astrid y Fishleg quedaron expuestos.

—¡Este dragón nos va a matar!—gritó Astrid, motando a su Nader.

—Cree que somos los culpables de la muerte del pequeño—agregó Fishleg.

Hiccup les ordenó cubrirse las espaldas en lo que planeaban una retirada, pero tenían poco que hacer. Eran tres dragones contra toda la manada, que los rodeaba buscando el ángulo correcto para atacar.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—urgió Hiccup, inclinándose sobre Toothless—Intenta no lastimarlos, amigo.

Aunque nadie quería pelear contra ellos, no les quedó otra opción. Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, Toothless comenzó sobrevolaba buscando los puntos débiles de los dragones para asustarlos y que se fueran. Hiccup estaba desesperado, porque no era la situación que quería, pero cuando miraba de reojo a Astrid y a Fishleg se recordaba a sí mismo que no podía ponerlos en ese peligro.

La manada dio pelea hasta que el Night Fury les asustó lo suficiente como para echarse a volar lejos del lugar. Pero el dragón padre seguía renuente a irse, y seguía atacando. Stormfly le lanzó unas púas que consiguieron distraerlo lo suficiente para que Toothless le disparara hacia las alas, incitándole a marcharse. El Monstrous se fue encima de Astrid, pero ella y su Nadder consiguieron volar esquivándolo y Meatlog le lanzó un disparo certero por detrás, confundiéndolo. Hiccup se puso delante del Monstrous, Toothless esperó a que acumulara una buena cantidad de fuego en el interior de su hocico antes de dispararle para encender el gas en el interior, aturdiéndolo.

Debido a la pequeña explosión interna, el Monstrous perdió por un momento la concentración y sus alas se contrajeron haciendo que cayera al suelo. Toothless se elevó para alejarse, pero en eso la cola del Monstrous le pegó directamente en la espalda, impactándose contra la cabeza de Hiccup y haciendo que el jinete se desmayara y cayera de picada al suelo.

Toothless le sujetó a tiempo antes de que se impactara contra el piso, Stormfly aterrizó a su lado y Astrid de un salto se inclinó hacia él. No había heridas visibles, pero Hiccup seguía inconsciente.

—¿¡Están bien!?—gritó un nervioso Fishleg.

—¡Hiccup está inconsciente!

Con cuidado, Astrid cargó a Hiccup para apoyarlo contra la espalda de Toothless.

—Escóndete en el corredor—le dijo al dragón—Iremos en un momento.

El Night Fury saltó hacia el corredor de la montaña, Astrid se dio la vuelta y vio cómo el dragón padre, herido y atontado, seguía renuente a dejarlos ir libres, parecía que el Monstrous Nightmares estaba satisfecho con haberle hecho daño al humano del Night Fury, mantenía su cuerpo en llamas y alzó la cola evidenciando que la usaría contra ellos.

Pero Fishleg dirigió a Meatlog hacia las alas del dragón, disparándole lo suficiente para que perdiera la concentración y dejando que Stormfly y Astrid se deslizaran al corredor sin que fueran vistas. Meatlog lanzó su último disparo, antes de volar hacia el otro lado del claro en donde el color de las rocas creaba un buen camuflaje para el Grockle. Desde su altura, Fishleg pudo ver cómo el Monstrous rugió de impotencia y de ira al ver que todos sus contrincantes escaparon, y que la manada lo había abandonado. El dragón padre miró al pequeño muerto y rugió otra vez, un rugido desgarrador similar al llanto y que hizo sentir a Fishleg miserable por un instante.

Escondida con Stormfly, Astrid cerró los ojos al escuchar el evidente dolor del dragón, pero no podían hacer nada y si intentaban acercarse seguro que les mataría. Toothless le rugió por lo bajo recordándole que debían irse, Hiccup seguía inconsciente en su espalda. Los dos dragones y ambos jinetes caminaron por el corredor, encontrando en el camino al resto del grupo. En menos de veinte minutos estaban todos en Dragon Edge, cabizbajos.

.

.

Un vikingo que se respete debe llevar al menos una cicatriz al Valhalla, o al menos esa era la creencia popular. El lema de la Casa Hofferson era: "sólo es divertido si consigues cicatrices". Astrid había crecido creyendo en eso firmemente, pero sólo ahora, que era mayor y sus batallas más peligrosas, comprendía lo angustiante que era esperar a que un ser querido se recuperara de sus heridas.

Hiccup estaba recostado en su cama, en la casa que se construyó en Dragon Edge, Astrid estaba sentada a su lado pasándole un trapo con agua fresca en la frente. No tenía heridas visibles, pero el que siguiera inconsciente significaba que se había dado un fuerte golpe. Respiró un poco aliviada, llevaba semanas preocupada de que Hiccup pudiera exponerse innecesariamente a un peligro, y gracias a la bondad de los dioses cuando eso pasó el muchacho no resultó tan malparado. Miró a Toothless, el dragón estaba recostado en su placa de piedra y les veía con detenimiento.

—Es un _deja vu_ ¿no?—le dijo con una sonrisa—No te preocupes, estará bien. No es nada serio.

A comparación de otras heridas y accidentes que había tenido antes, Astrid sabía que Hiccup estaría bien, sólo ocupaba descansar.

Mientras colocaba el pañuelo mojado sobre su frente, pensaba en que su novio había vivido emociones muy intensas esos últimos dos días. Además, el recordar de manera abrupta tantas cosas seguro le causó conflicto. Más que estar cansado físicamente, el pobre debía de estar mentalmente exhausto. Un poco de descanso le sentaría bien.

—Astrid.

Ella volteó cuando la llamaron, su grupo de amigos estaba parado en la puerta de la entrada, no entraban por respeto a la privacidad de la pareja, aunque era evidente que todos querían decir algo. Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, no fue hasta que se irguió cuando notó lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo.

—¿Todo en orden?—le preguntó Heather, mirando hacia Hiccup.

—Sí, aún está desmayado pero no debe ser nada serio—colocó los brazos en jarras—Seguro despertará pronto. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Los dragones están en el establo, ya comieron y descansarán el resto de la tarde—dijo Fishleg.

—Yo prepararé la cena en un rato más—dijo Heather.

—Nosotros patrullamos la zona, no hemos visto a más Monstros Nightamres, creemos que se fueron de la isla—dijeron los gemelos.

—Y todo aquí está en orden—Snotlout se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo nos queda descansar. No sabremos hasta mañana si los demás dragones se fueron, aunque es probable, sólo estaban aquí por el pequeño que ya murió.

—Haré una ruta de reconocimiento alrededor, para ver si encuentro a los cazadores que le lastimaron—dijo Heather con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, sólo descansen—Astrid le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amiga para calmarla—Hicimos todo cuanto pudimos y más.

Asintieron, pues tenía razón, pero seguía respirándose la misma incertidumbre respecto a Hiccup.

Palabras más, palabras menos, sus amigos se fueron y Astrid pudo sentarse otra vez en la cama, cuando tocó el pañuelo lo notó secó, así que lo mojó en agua fresca y le exprimió lo suficiente antes de colocarlo en la frente de Hiccup otra vez. Ella bostezó, dejando sentir todo el cansancio acumulado en sus hombros, y antes de darse cuenta se recostó en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

.

.

Todavía no abría los ojos, pero ya se sentía mareado. La cabeza la daba mil vueltas y sentía un constante martilleo, como si el enorme martillo de su padre golpeara las paredes internas de su cráneo una y otra vez, al mismo ritmo. No recordaba un dolor de cabeza así en su vida. Intentó moverse un poco, descubriendo un peso sobre su cuerpo, específicamente sobre su pecho, que también parecía moverse.

El peso se removía, como si se acurrucara hacia él, tan atontado estaba que tardó mucho en percatarse que era un cuerpo. Pero cuando lo notó, el cuerpo de repente se irguió y escuchó un jadeo.

—Me quede dormida—dijo Astrid somnolienta, y casi pudo jurar que bostezaba—¿Cómo estarán los demás?

Sintió el colchón moverse cuando Astrid se puso de pie, y también cómo ella le tocaba su frente… pero había algo en su frente. Rayos ¿qué tan atontado estaba? Ella removió el trapo y escuchó perfectamente el sonido del agua escurrir, antes de que colocara el pañuelo con extrema delicadeza en su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla y la cien.

Con ese contacto sus adormilados nervios parecieron reaccionar otra vez lo suficiente para reconocer su cuerpo desparramado sobre la cama. Podía sentir de nuevo sus brazos, sus piernas, sus manos, a excepción de la cabeza nada le dolía y todo parecía estar en su lugar. Escuchó la respiración acompasada de Astrid y cómo ella tarareó por lo bajo mientras seguía pasando el trapo sobre su rostro.

Quizá el dolor de cabeza no era tan malo, siempre y cuando recibiera esas atenciones de su novia. Ya con la mente un poco más aclarada recordó que había probado el Dragón Volador 3… considerando que estaba recostado con la cabeza doliéndole y Astrid cuidándolo, podía deducir que no fue un muy buen experimento.

Con cuidado levantó la mano y atrapó la de Astrid mientras le pasaba el pañuelo sobre la cara, ella jadeó de sorpresa y sólo entonces abrió los ojos, notando aquellos orbes de color azul que le miraban sorprendida y contenta. Bueno, al menos no estaba enojada.

Pero de repente, más recuerdos le llegaron a la mente… él confundido, recostado en su propia cama, tomando los asquerosos tés que mandaba Gothi, siendo cuidado a sol y sombra por Astrid, su padre y la aldea entera para que nada le pasara debido a su…

…¿amnesia?

—Hey—lo llamó Astrid—¿Cómo te sientes?

Cerró los ojos apretándolos y parpadeó rápido al abrirlos. El dolor en su cabeza aumentó, por lo que se llevó la mano a la cien, luego descendió repentinamente y como un palpitar aumentó otra vez.

—Me duele la cabeza—dijo en voz baja.

Astrid se inclinó y le beso la frente antes de pararse.

—Iré por un té.

—Espera—la detuvo antes de que se alejara—Ven…

Estiró la mano, Astrid frunció el ceño mientras le sujetaba la mano y se inclinaba a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sonaba más recelosa. Toothless, a distancia, abrió los ojos, y al ver que la escena era normal volvió a recostarse. Hiccup se esforzó por sentarse, con más imágenes llegando a su mente: los Monstrous Nightmares, los ataques, el golpe que le dio…

—Astrid ¿tú estás bien?—le preguntó, tirando de su mano para que se sentara a su lado, ambos quedaron lado a lado en el borde de la cama—¿No te lastimaron?

—Estoy intacta—señaló su cuerpo entero con una sonrisa.

Sonriendo, se acercó a ella y le besó en los labios. Pero la caricia se sintió completa, y Astrid lo notó. Al separarse, ella tenía mil preguntas en los ojos, él solamente sonrió.

—Creo que ese golpe acomodó mi mente, _M'lady_ —le dijo en tono seductor—Me siento como nuevo.

—¡Hiccup!

Emocionada, ella lo abrazó con muchísima fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. _Era su Hiccup_.

"Gracias dioses, gracias dioses, gracias dioses"

.

.

Esa noche, cuando se reunieron en el la Sala Común de Dragon Edge para comer, Hiccup entró agarrando la mano de Astrid y con una mueca en su rostro. Todos parecieron reconocer esa mueca, pero no fue hasta que él les confirmó que estaba curado cuando recibió los repentinos y fuertes abrazos de sus amigos. Hasta Snotlout dejó de lado su postura de aguerrido para darle un "apretón de hombros" y le dijo en voz baja que nunca más se fuera de nuevo (en ninguna forma).

Tras la emoción, se respiró un ambiente de total alivio. Aunque todos se vieron más relajados, nadie le ganaba a Astrid, pues en esas terribles semanas de amnesia casi habían olvidado cómo se escuchaba su risa.

Aunque no lo hacían a menudo, Heather sacó el barril de cerveza del almacén y sirvió tarros a cada uno, para festejar. Ahora con todos sus recuerdos, los gemelos pudieron hacerle a Hiccup bromas como las de antaño, él bebió y rio contento de que esa sensación de desadaptado se había esfumado, a su alrededor las cosas se sentían naturales, tal y como debía ser.

Bebieron, comieron, rieron y respiraron llenos de alivio esa noche, antes de irse a dormir. Astrid se deslizó sigilosa a la casa de Hiccup, para recostarse en su pecho y dormir a gusto. Era algo que hacían a veces, a escondidas de los demás, no solían hacer cosas indecorosas –o al menos no hicieron nada de eso en esa noche– más bien disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, y platicaron todo lo que no pudieron hablar mientras Hiccup estaba convaleciente.

En la mañana el ánimo no se había ido aún de los jinetes, pero todos se pusieron un poco cabizbajos cuando Hiccup montó a Toothless para buscar el cuerpo del pequeño Monstrous Nightmare. Al acercarse al corredor de empinadas grietas en la montaña, pudieron ver desde la altura que el dragón padre no se había ido, y aunque no se movía creyeron que estaría dormido. No vieron al resto de la manada, por lo que supusieron que no regresarían. Fishleg comentó que podrían dejarle comida al dragón, para que no muriera de hambre, pero Hiccup descartó esa idea, el Monstrous los consideraba sus enemigos y si intentaban acercarse seguro intentaría rostizarlos, por mucho que Hiccup odiara no poder proteger a los dragones, no pondría en peligro la vida de sus amigos.

Astrid miró la escena con el corazón encogido. El dragón padre estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, que había sido un adolescente, seguro aquél pequeño volaba sobre las nubes con emoción antes de que esa red de metal le causara una lenta y muy dolorosa muerte. Hiccup dio la orden de retirarse, los demás jinetes se fueron pero ella se mantuvo ahí un poco más, pudo ver al Monstrous moverse sólo lo suficiente para rugir de dolor, y desplomarse nuevamente. Quizá se dejaría morir, muchas especies hacían eso.

—Astrid—la llamó Hiccup con urgencia—Vámonos antes de que nos vea.

Ella asintió, grabó en su memoria con perfecto detalle toda la imagen de aquél dragón sobre el cadáver de su hijo, y tiró de las riendas para volar al lado de Hiccup.

—Detesto no poder hacer nada—confesó él, cuando estaban más alejados.

Esbozó una sonrisa carente de alegría, nadie sabía de impotencia más que ella en esos días.

—Se dejará morir—no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, que de alguna forma le hizo estremecer.

Hiccup no respondió, porque ese comentario no necesitaba respuesta. Miró a su novia, que estaba pensativa, no estaba seguro de por qué esto le afectaba de esa manera, pero intuía que se relacionaba con toda la tensión que soportó las últimas semanas por su culpa.

—De alguna forma, lo entiendo.

La miró horrorizado, pero ella no lo vio. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Astrid se inclinó sobre Stormfly y el Nadder aceleró. Ella reía y le gritó: "¡Alcánzame!". Hiccup tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero Toothless fue más rápido y ya había extendido sus alas para juguetear en el cielo con su compañera dragona. El viento golpeándole el rostro hizo que Hiccup comprendiera que, si Astrid no quería hablar más de eso, nada serviría que le preguntara.

Astrid no quería decir en voz alta que, si algo peor le hubiera pasado a Hiccup, no hubiera sabido cómo manejarlo. Esa duda le hacía mantener cierta empatía hacia el pobre Monstrous Nightmare que seguro aún sollozaba.

Jugaron un rato antes de dejar a los dragones descansar. No había rastros de la manada, así que Hiccup y Fishleg dedujeron que se fueron. Si no se equivocaban mantendrían una ruta hacia el este. Heather se aseguraría de expandir su radio de control para buscar a cazadores fugitivos e impedir episodios como esos. Con el problema resuelto, y prometiendo estar en contacto, Hiccup encabezó a los jinetes cuando regresaron a Berk en la tarde.

De la misma forma en que Astrid reconoció a Hiccup curado en pocos minutos, Stoick notó la recuperación de su hijo prácticamente con verlo desmontar a Toothless. Los fuertes y enormes brazos del Jefe de Berk rodearon el delgado cuerpo de su hijo, mientras su estridente risa resonaba entre las paredes de la Academia, haciendo que Gobber se acercara para saber qué estaba pasando.

Los presentes le felicitaron por su buena recuperación, y Gobber le dijo que fuera con Gothi para un último chequeo, sólo por las dudas. Hiccup aceptó las emotivas palabras de quienes encontró en su camino a casa. Recordaba la manera tan desesperada en que se sintió aquellos días de amnesia, por lo que cada paso que daba tenía un nuevo significado de gratitud y de plenitud. Respirando el fresco aire de su pueblo, Hiccup pensaba en que finalmente había regresado a su hogar.

* * *

Fin...

Y ese fue el último capítulo ¿les gustó la manera en que Hiccup recordó todo? yo solo sabía que tenía que ser con dragones, aunque el drama de la manada y el adolescente dragón no sé de dónde salió.. en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Oh, habrá epílogo, sólo por si les interesa saberlo =)


	8. Epílogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **L** o prometido es deuda y al fin les traigo aquí el epílogo. Es una viñeta muy corta a comparación de los demás capítulos, pero a mi me pareció lo ideal. No tengo palabras que puedan describir la emoción que me hicieron sentir con todos sus hermosos comentarios. Gracias por el recibimiento que tuvo mi one-shot "Tradición" pero más que nada gracias por seguir este alocado proyecto que surgió tras leer una imagen en internet. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

 **Reviews:**

Shinki S: aquí está el epílogo, la verdad si me he planteado una o dos historias de estos dos como padres pero aún no tengo nada concreto XD Igual al final del capítulo comentaré un poco de mis proyectos. Gracias enserio por tus palabras, por tu ánimo y por leer otros de mis alocados fics jejeje.

sueodeluna2: muchisimas gracias :3

Forever MK NH: Gracias a ti por tus bellos comentarios y por seguirme hasta el final.

meliandrade: jeje gracias c:

Melanie Villamar: a mi también me dolió escribir lo del pequeño M.N. pero bueno, así iba la historia...

DragoViking: jajaja un golpe para acomodar las ideas... literalmente.

arciamanuel: jaja me basé en algo así para este epílogo.

Astridfangirl: Campeche, qué hermoso, siempre he querido darme un tour por allá, espero algún día darme el gusto. Ni qué más decir, excepto gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me hicieron el día y por apoyar y seguir esta historia desde el principio hasta su final, enserio apoyos como el tuyo me llenan de entera motivación ¡Mil gracias y muchos abrazos desde Mty! espero que disfrutes este epílogo.

Anislabonis: Gracias =D

justme69928: ¡Gracias! estoy pensando hacer otra historia, espero poder terminarla. Yo quisiera ir a Francia algún día y comer pasteles hasta reventar jaja, si algún día vienes a México con mucho gusto te diría qué comer y en dónde =) muchísimos saludos y muchas gracias por leerme.

anakarenzavala029: Sinceramente no me acordaba bien el nombre de la espada, pero quise hacer ese chiste XD (ya que en realidad Hiccup no es muy bueno para nombrar las cosas, cof cof axila lamida cof cof)

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Cuando lo vio llegar subiendo las escaleras a su casa, Gothi le sonrió con alegría y lo revisó minuciosamente, la anciana le dio otro té de sabor insoportablemente amargo y dijo a señas que estaría muy bien, el dolor de cabeza podría ser algo normal pero sólo durante una semana. Hiccup le agradeció por sus atenciones y regresó a casa, donde Stoick le había preparado su estofado favorito y se sirvió un tarro de hidromiel, hablando por fin con su hijo tal y como llevaba semanas queriéndolo hacer.

Y tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

El establo de dragones era un desastre, el mecanismo que suministraba las estaciones de comida había colapsado en dos ocasiones y las torpes reparaciones de Snotlout parecieron empeorarlo. El curso básico de entrenamiento, que todos los niños debían llevar a cabo en la Academia antes de adoptar un dragón, estaba paralizado por la ausencia de los jinetes, y la fila de sollozantes pequeños que reclamaban por adoptar sus dragones estaba causando jaquecas a los adultos. Los padres se quejaban de que no podían controlar varios de los dragones que sus hijos anteriormente habían adoptado (ni tampoco los de ellos mismos) y, según Sven, un Nadder salvaje estaba rondado su rebaño de ovejas por las noches.

A eso se le debía agregar el retraso de dos días a la temporada de cosecha (como Stoick tuvo que atender muchos de los problemas de dragones, no pudo revisar las tierras de cultivo) que tenía a los agricultores en crisis nerviosa y amenazaba con poder desajustar las provisiones de la bodega principal. La mitad del Gran Comedor estaba destruida, porque unos dragones adolescentes entraron siguiendo a sus dueños y cuando quisieron correrlos lanzaron fuego a los pilares. Y debido a la inesperada llegada de los comerciantes al puerto, Gobber estaba muy necesitado de ayuda en la fragua para terminar unos pedidos de armas con metal de Gronkle.

—No tienes idea de la falta que nos hacías, hijo—le dijo Stoick, dejando caer su pesada mano en el hombro del muchacho, y sonriendo de orgullo cuando Hiccup se mantuvo firme a pesar del peso.

Le tomó cinco días ponerse al corriente con todo el trabajo atrasado, lo cual le dejó pensando en todas sus responsabilidades en Berk, causándole una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

De niño, Hiccup veía con detenimiento la dinámica de la tribu, era un niño mucho más atento que los demás y no le tomó ni un par de días descubrir la perfecta sincronía con que todos los vikingos llevaban a cabo sus tareas. Su padre liderando, sus segundos al mano delegando, los pescadores, panaderos, artesanos, agricultores y pastores atendiendo sus responsabilidades y cediendo a quien le correspondía lo que ellos no podían cumplir.

Nadie estaba exento del trabajo, pues hasta los niños realizaban pequeñas tareas, siguiendo a sus padres en las faenas diarias y ayudando en las horas más pesadas del día, antes o después de ir a jugar. Pero Hiccup no podía ayudar a su papá como los demás niños, ya que las responsabilidades de Stoick eran demasiado grandes como para dejarlas a merced de un niño de seis años. Ese fue el primer momento en que Hiccup se sintió un inútil, y aquél sentimiento lo acompañaría muchos años más cuando demostrara su falta de pericia en el combate.

Stoick no le confiaba muchas cosas, aunque sí lo llevaba a casi todas partes para enseñarle cómo un Jefe debe liderar una tribu. Era muy desmotivante para un muchacho de catorce años ver el recelo en los ojos de su padre, y también la desconfianza en los demás vikingos que le rodeaban. Hiccup sabía que no imponía respeto en los demás –lo cual era la principal cualidad que un Jefe debe inspirar– y por lo tanto no se sentía capaz de hacer nada de provecho en todo Berk. Su única responsabilidad, a diferencia de otros jóvenes, era educarse y prepararse para liderar, pero no encontraba forma alguna de conseguirlo.

Su amnesia le hizo sentir tan inútil y desubicado como en su adolescencia, recordándole mejor que cualquier anécdota lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado. Si alguna duda le quedaba, las miles de tareas que Stoick le dio apenas se recuperó disipó aquella incertidumbre. Ahora Hiccup era bastante necesitado, y eso le llenaba de orgullo hacia sí mismo.

Vislumbró en su mente cómo era su vida a los catorce años, y cómo era ahora a sus veinte. Dos mundos opuestos, contemplar dos paralelos. Un muchacho sarcástico que no encajaba se enfrentaba cara a cara con un joven enérgico, lleno de liderazgo y determinación, al que todos llamaban con orgullo "heredero" y algunos incluso lo confundían con una especie de héroe.

"Nada mal para un pescado parlanchín" pensó, mientras caminaba hacia los establos a realizar una de las tantas tareas pendientes.

.

.

Astrid estaba sentada sobre el césped y recargando la espalda contra una piedra, cerca de ella Stormfly estaba dormitando en la sombra que daba un árbol. Estaban en el sendero del bosque, no muy lejos de Berk pero sí lo suficiente como para disfrutar de un relajante silencio. Astrid afilaba con cuidado su hacha, haciendo uso de unas rocas que encontró en el camino, mirando de vez en cuando a los pajarillos que volaban entre rama y rama, o las florecillas que salían de los arbustos. Parecía que su entorno estaba tan feliz y tranquilo como ella.

Se inclinó para seguir revisando el filo del hacha, y tanto era su buen humor que comenzó a tararear. Algunos minutos después escuchó el sonido del césped aplastado, lo cual significaba que alguien se acercaba. Stormfly meneó un poco la cola, como indicando que estaba alerta, antes de relajarse otra vez por completo contra el suelo. Astrid no necesitó de la señal de su dragona para saber de quién se trataba.

—Pensé que estarías más adentro en el bosque—dijo Hiccup, cuando llegó a donde ella estaba.

Astrid le miró de reojo, concentrada en el filo de su hacha.

—Y yo pensé que vendrías con Toothless.

—Lo dejé cuidando de unas crías en el establo, pero tarde o temprano me encontrará.

Hiccup se sentó a su lado, dándole el espacio suficiente para que pudiera moverse al seguir afilando.

—Podría hacerlo mucho más rápido en la fragua ¿sabes?—le dijo él.

—Con todas tus tareas pendientes no quise molestarte—respondió con una media sonrisa acusadora.

—Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, _M'lady._

Se le acercó y le besó la mejilla, Astrid se dio toda la vuelta y le besó los labios.

Había extrañado muchísimo eso.

Un cómodo y tranquilo silencio le permitió a la pareja terminar de relajarse, se escuchaba el rítmico sonido de la piedra afilando el hacha, Astrid revisó el trabajo y cuando se sintió satisfecha con éste dejó su querida arma de lado, cerrando la distancia entre ella y su novio para recargarse en su pecho. Hiccup la recibió animado, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo y apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—¿Terminaste al fin con los establos?—preguntó ella, sin moverse de su posición.

—Sí, ya con eso terminé todo el trabajo pendiente—su voz sonaba aliviada—Me tomaré esta tarde y el día de mañana. Merezco un descanso.

—Técnicamente descansaste tres semanas.

—No era lo mismo ¡tenía amnesia!

—Además de que buscabas cada excusa para hacer de las tuyas.

—Ya me conoces, _m'lady_ , soy un aventurero incurable.

Ella rio, haciendo que él sonriera. Stormfly se removió un poco buscando una posición más cómoda. Astrid miró de soslayo los rayos de sol que iluminaban las escamas de su dragona, creando en algunas partes reflejos similares al zafiro. En medio de esa ensoñación, varios pensamientos vinieron a su mente, era hora de aclararlos.

—Así que… ¿ya estás completamente curado?—preguntó.

—Sí—fue la inocente respuesta de Hiccup, que seguía relajado.

—Y ya terminaste tu trabajo pendiente.

—Sí.

—Muy bien…

Astrid se separó, desconcertándolo, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar ni de hacer nada porque ella le dio un certero puñetazo en el hombro, más fuerte de lo usual.

 _—¡Auch!—_ gritó—¿Y eso?

—¡Eso fue por asustarme, tonto! ¿Tienes idea del pequeño infarto que me dio al verte caer, de lo terrible que me sentí cuando me mirabas como si no me conocieras durante tres espantosas semanas? ¡ _Te dije_ que ese traje era peligroso, y no te importó! ¡Actuaste como un muchacho tonto e irresponsable y todos pagamos el precio, en especial yo!

—Astrid yo…

—¡No te atrevas a decir nada! Es mi turno de hablar—dicho esto, le dio otro puñetazo en el otro hombro—¡Y eso fue por escaparte hacia Dragon Edge aún después de que te dije claramente que no lo hicieras! Si queriéndome me causas estos sustos, no quiero ni imaginar cuáles sufriría si no fuéramos novios.

Hiccup sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse, pero esas palabras le calaban en lo más hondo, porque tenía razón.

—Lo siento, sé que sufriste mucho estos días. No fue mi intención.

—No lo fue, pero _te dije_ que no lo hicieras ¿cuál es tu afán de retarme?—se cruzó de brazos, alejándose—Al menos sigues vivo, y estás bien, pero de verdad no puedes imaginarte el susto que me diste, ni los espantosos días que pasé.

Cuidadosamente Hiccup pasó un brazo por sus hombros, asegurándose de que ella aceptaba el contacto, cuando notó que Astrid comenzaba a relajarse le dio un ligero abrazo y besó su frente.

—Perdóname _m'lady_. Un hombre debe ser más consciente y responsable hacia su mujer. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.—y lo decía enserio.

Astrid iba a decir algo cuando él se refirió a ella como "su mujer", pero lo dejó pasar. Tras todo el drama y la tensión un poco de romance se le antojaba muy bien. Además, sería mucho engañarse a sí misma si decía que no se veía en el futuro con Hiccup como su esposa. Era algo que nunca antes habían hablado, pero le gustaba saber que él también lo pensaba, y por ahora era más que suficiente.

—Más te vale—le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—Ah, se me olvidaba.

Otro puñetazo, esta vez hacia las costillas derechas. No fue tan duro como los anteriores, pero dobló a Hiccup lo suficiente para que ella pudiera colocar una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Y eso fue por mi Yaknogg—siseó con molestia—Si vuelves a mentirme, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, créeme que el golpe será mucho más abajo, y podrá perjudicar todo el linaje de la Casa Haddock.

Oh, el Yaknog. Maldijo en sus pensamientos a su versión enferma, ¿por qué tuvo que hacer un comentario sobre eso?

—Entendido, _m'lady_ —le respondió.

—Ni una mentira más.

—Ninguna, lo prometo Astrid.

Ella lo soltó, Hiccup se enderezó para verla a los ojos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó sobre ella sujetándola de los hombros y tirándola al suelo, poniéndose encima de su cuerpo para inmovilizarla y acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

—Hiccup que…

—Así que, me dejaste ganar—susurró, Astrid se sonrojó—Nunca nadie te ha podido ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ni siquiera yo.

—Fue cosa de suerte.

—No, te dejaste caer—la acusó en tono seductor, inclinándose para hablarle al oído—Querías hacerme creer que era más fuerte.

—Tómalo como un favor.

—No _, m'lady_. Durante los próximos años todos hablarán de cómo Hiccup Haddock III venció a la fuerte de Astrid Hofferson.

—¡No lo harías!—le miró amenazadoramente.

—Rétame—apretó su agarre contra su cuerpo, asegurando que estaba inmovilizada—¿Qué me darías para hacerme callar?

—Quizá el hecho de mantener tus dientes te resulte tentador—aunque intentó sonar amenazante, la verdad era que Astrid sonreía, porque sabía que todo era un juego.

Para corroborarlo, Hiccup hizo descender sus manos de sus hombros hasta sus manos, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Adoraba esa caricia. Se inclinó aún más, viéndola a los ojos.

—Respuesta equivocada… tienes otra oportunidad.

—Ah, cierto, querías mantener tu pierna sana intacta—su tono bromista se combinó con una media risa, que hizo a Hiccup sonreír abiertamente.

—No… una vez más.

Le miró seductoramente, y Astrid aprovechó ese descuido para empujar sus manos, pero en vez de alejarlo, lo que hizo fue rodear su cuello con ambos brazos.

—Qué cursi eres—dijo riendo—¿Un beso?

Asintió y la besó. Astrid inclinó la cabeza para permitir un beso más profundo, sintió a las manos de Hiccup acariciarle la cintura, mientras ella jalaba de su cuello para mantenerlo cerca.

Había extrañado todo de él. Sus comentarios sarcásticos, las bromas que sólo ellos dos entendían, las miradas que intercambiaban, sus juegos, sus tardes platicando de mil cosas y de nada a la vez, sus entrenamientos, sus cumplidos y sus besos.

Sentirse de nuevo en sus brazos le dio una sensación de paz y de calma, y besarle la transportó a esa parte tierna de su ser que pocas personas –quizá sólo Hiccup y su madre–conocían. No sólo lo había extrañado, también lo había necesitado. Era desconcertante y casi daba miedo el enterarse de cuánto podías depender de una persona. Pero era Hiccup, la persona más amable, responsable, dulce y buena que conocía; depender de él no sonaba nada mal (siempre y cuando ella siguiera siendo la mejor en las armas).

Y si un par de besos era el precio por su silencio… podría pagarlo a diario, si él quería.

A ella no le importaría en absoluto.

.

.

Hiccup admitía para sí mismo que tenía algo de masoquista, pues decidió que si el "Dragón Volador 3" aún no estaba listo, entonces debía retomar el proyecto. Todos en Berk escucharon los gritos de Astrid y Stoick, advirtiéndole que no estaban dispuestos a ver cómo intentaba matarse una y otra vez hasta el fatídico día en que tuviera éxito. Pero eran vikingos, sabían que la terquedad era una de sus principales características y que no habría poder humano que impidiera a Hiccup terminar un proyecto si él decidía que lo haría.

Así que si continuaría con esa dinámica de inventos peligrosos, tendría que ser bajo sus reglas.

Debido a las advertencias/amenazas de Astrid, Hiccup debió renovar el diseño del "Dragón Volador 4" y hacer todas las adecuaciones para que ella también pudiera usarlo. El nuevo protocolo para inventos era que Astrid debía probarlos también. Hiccup podía arriesgarse a sí mismo, pero la idea de que su novia saliera lastimada por algún invento suyo le causó tal ansiedad que se esmeró en que todos sus demás proyectos fueran completamente seguros.

Astrid probó el "Dragón Volador 4" sin incidentes, y él también. Finalmente el traje cumplió su cometido, y les permitía planear sin contratiempos cuando estaban con sus dragones. Aunque le gustó la adrenalina, Astrid se negó a aceptar un traje para ella misma, diciéndole que prefería estar en la silla de montar de Stormfly.

—Ya que el invento pasó tus medidas de seguridad—dijo Hiccup—Comenzaré a entrenar con Toothless para usarlo más seguido.

—Claro—la rubia le sonrió coquetamente—Pero no olvides usar esto.

Ella sacó un bolso que llevaba colgando en la silla de montar de Stormfly, y sin mayor preámbulo se lo lanzó. Hiccup lo atrapó en el aire sintiendo más peso del que esperaba y viéndola curioso.

Astrid se recargó en su dragona mientras veía a Hiccup sacar el caso que le había fabricado con ayuda de Gobber. A diferencia de los cascos de otros vikingos, que cubrían solamente la cabeza y tenían cuernos como decoración, este casco incluía una máscara lisa que protegería su rostro no sólo de armas, sino de los espantosos y helados vientos que ya varias veces le habían resecado los labios hasta partírselos cuando se empeñaba en romper marcas de velocidad con Toothless.

—¡Wow!—dijo, admirando el casco, era de metal muy bien trabajado y tenía algunas púas decorativas, el diseño de las rendijas para los ojos era alargado otorgándole una mirada estoica—Es…

—Yo lo diseñé, pero Gobber fue quien lo hizo. Pensé que podrías hacerle algunas adecuaciones después, mientras respetes el diseño original—agregó lo último con un tono insistente.

—No creo que ocupe modificaciones _m'lady_ —con emoción se lo puso, descubriendo que le quedaba a la perfección y que podía ver sin problemas—¡es perfecto!

—Me alegra que te guste—se acercó a él y le habló a los ojos, viéndolos a través de las rendijas—Hiccup Haddock, de ahora en adelante usaras éste casco cada vez que intentes hacer algo peligroso ¿entendido?

Él sonrió, pero ella no pudo verlo por la máscara. Con cuidado se quitó el casco, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Claro. Gracias Astrid.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

La única modificación que le haría al casco posteriormente sería una capa de pintura roja para que combinara con su nuevo traje (el cual, para alivio de Astrid, parecía más una armadura).

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Oh por dios...** ¿enserio este es el final? me ha dado un ataque al corazón, no tienen idea del cariño y el tiempo que le invertí a esta historia, simplemente me duele un poco el dejarla ir. Como se habrán dado cuenta por el casco, el nuevo traje vendría siendo el que usa en la segunda película, así que este fic se ubicaría entre la serie Race to the Edge y HTTYD 2 conectándolas casi como puente (hasta que salga una nueva temporada jeje).

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado.

 **PD.-** Tengo dos proyectos en mente para un fic de HTTYD. Uno sería un **AU** (Mi primer universo alterno de hecho, y por el cual me siento más insegura) y otro que abordaría la vida de pareja de Hiccup y Astrid después de la segunda película ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿cuál proyecto les parece el más viable? Ambos serían fic cortos de dos o tres capítulos. Respondan en sus comentarios.

Espero poder regresar pronto y saber más de ustedes.

¡Un enorme saludo, y nuevamente, gracias por todo!


End file.
